And So It Begins
by Nericefara
Summary: Sequel to Open Your Eyes Harry It has been eighteen years since Harry and Ginny's disappearance. Voldemort is still at large, held at bay by brave witches and wizards, all who are awaiting the Protectors of the Magical World . COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

The story of Harry and Ginny's flight, their sacrifice to ensure the survival and the coming about of the prophecy had spread to all. Their bravery in the face of danger had warmed the hearts of many a witch and wizard. After all, by leaving they ensured the safety of fellow students at Hogwarts, ensured that the people around them would not be in any direct danger. That Voldemort would in fact go after them first before turning his evil eye and the full force of his attention on the rest of the world.

Times were dark. Voldemort power rose once more but was kept at bay by brave witches and wizards that stood against him. Life had become hard. Few witches and wizards strayed far from their home. People were scared. Many remembered the years before Harry had defeated the Dark Lord for the first time, others, children who had been at Hogwarts and seen Harry save them time and time again somehow found the strength to join the fight against the terrifying nemesis. They in turn sent their children to Hogwarts to be trained and to be protected as only Hogwarts could.

The people waited patiently for their saviours to return. To bring about the turning of the tide, to cast a light into the dark days that had descended on them, for it had been foretold, _their children would be the protectors of the magical world._

_Eighteen years later,_

Laughter, a rare sound in these dark days flowed out from a house in Catchpole St. Ottery. Many wizarding houses had sprung up there over the years. Safety in numbers was the general belief. The Weasley's had watched as each member of their family had built a house in what was now a little community. The Blacks had joined them, moving to be closer to other wizards, ones they knew they could trust. Dark times had followed the escape of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Their disappearance had wreaked havoc on the wizarding world. From time to time they'd turn up to defend a place Voldemort was attacking but never stayed long enough to be found. It was rumoured that they were phantoms, apparating from one place to the other fighting evil with greater power than imagined. Some wizard laughed at such stories others took them seriously but no one could say what the truth was. Were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley alive? Would they come back? Would they be able to make a difference? Only time would tell.

James Weatt, Remus Black and Whip Weasley sat together watching the festivities. The three had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Remus and Whip had known each other all their lives and they'd met James on the train going to school. James had often stayed at Remus's or Whip house for the holidays. His parents were archaeologists and went round the world excavating old wizarding digs. In fact no one had ever met his parents due their busy schedule. There was another friend in their group but she'd left Hogwarts the previous year to join her parents in Brazil. They were studying the ancient ruins of an old wizarding tribe. Molly was going to a school over there for the year. Molly and James had known each other through their parents but as far as anyone knew they had only met briefly a few times when their parents had dragged their children along to a sight they were both studying.

However, when both children had met on Platform Nine and three quarters, on their first day of school they had immediately gravitated to each other. They'd been discussing how good it would be to finally have one place to live when they'd bumped into Remus and Whip who were eagerly trying to get away from their fussing parents. Delighted all four got into Gryfindor house and set about creating a reputation for mischief.

Molly though was coming back this year to Hogwarts. She'd excelled in her O.W.L's and beaten James who had come top of their year at Hogwarts. She'd written to tell them that she was going to be a prefect this year and she couldn't wait to see them. James had been prefect which had surprised people as he'd been getting into trouble since day one but apparently his marks had brought him up to scratch. Whip and Remus had been made prefects this year

"Wonder when Molly will get here?"

"Yeah I bet she'll gloat James. She left the school and still she beat you in the O.W.L.s."

James grinned good naturedly, "Ah well, nothing changes there. It'll be good to have her back on the team though. We were slaughtered last year." All four had made it to the Quidditch team. Molly and Remus had been the first getting on the team in their second year as seeker and a chaser respectively. Whip and James were Beaters, succeeding to the team the following year when the previous Beaters had left. "Wonder who'll be voted Captain."

"Molly," both Whip and Remus said together.

"She may have been away last year but that's why she'll get it. Everyone on the team recognises that we lost for the first time in five years because she wasn't there," Remus continued and the boys agreed nodding and looking disgusted at the same time.

"She'll be unbearable when she finds out we lost," Whip predicted

"Too true." James agreed.

Molly stood watching the celebrations with a calm eye. The sixteen year old was friends with Whip Weasley the eldest son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and had been asked to come for the party. She hadn't seen her friends in over a year and was so looking forward to catching up with them.

In one part of the garden Albus Dumbledore, sat looking old and frail in the shade with a constant stream of old students and friends talking to him and making sure he was comfortable. Off in the corner were the twins Fred and George trying to keep the younger Weasleys happy and occupied without much success. They looked frazzled but no one seemed too bothered most of their family thought it was good payback for all the trouble they got into in their youth. Another group of more older Weasley's stood off to one side, among them, was Bill, Charlie and Percy and Sirius Black had just all standing talking heatedly about the Quidditch world cup that was scheduled for this year.

Molly cast her eyes around and finally found the three people she hadn't seen in over a year. They'd changed, grown taller and broader, more mature. Grinning she started over towards them. Well they weren't the only ones. The past year had turned Molly from girl to woman. Her features had matured, she'd gotten rid of her glasses and now wore her jet black hair a little shorter and in soft waves about her face. She too was a little taller but not much, but there was a gentle sway to her hips when she walked now and subtle womanly grace that tended to catch the eyes of more than a few men.

"Molly?"

"Yes oh Mrs Weasley. Congratulations." Molly said as she recognised Whips grandmother.

"No Bloody way," Whip protested as he caught sight of the girl making her way towards them from across the garden. His grandmother had just stopped her and they were chatting. He quickly took in the petite figure with jet black hair and swore again.

"What's up?" Remus asked turning to see what had caused his friend to swear not once but twice. When his gaze finally landed on Molly his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Molly, their friend since they were eleven was a babe. She was wearing a red sundress which came to just above the knee and hugged her figure perfectly. Her black hair was falling about her shoulders, curls bouncing with each nod of her head. "Watch out Hogwarts men. Molly Pottley's back in town," Remus whispered as he heard James swear. He glanced at his friend and saw him frown. He looked at Whip who also seemed to be frowning. He understood exactly how they felt. Molly had no brothers which meant that Whip, James and Remus had always made sure no one tried anything with her. This was going to make their job harder.

Molly was coming towards them now smiling at them. She wasn't wearing her glasses, he noticed, which meant her large green eyes sparkling with good humour were showing for the first time since he'd known her.

"Hi Whip," she said when she wasn't too far away.

"Hey. Where are your glasses?"

"Nice to see you too," she grinned and without stopping she walked straight up to him and gave him a hug." Too surprised to react he hugged her back and then let her go as she pulled away and turned to James. Who, having a similar reaction decided the only way to deal with it was to hug her back and swing her off her feet. She laughed as he put her down and kissed his cheek. Then turned to Remus, who, being the more cheeky of the three held out his arms waiting for his hug and winked at her.

"Do I get one or are you going to argue with me?"

She grinned at him and walked into his arms. Molly and Remus had argued for most of the last year they'd been in school together but had parted amiably as always. "It's good to see you Remus," she said as she felt his arms go around her. She was surprised to feel how strong he'd gotten, his muscles evident beneath the t-shirt he wore. Pulling back she looked up into his eyes, "Truce?"

Grinning he let her go, "Truce then."

"Nice day for this Whip. Your grandparents must be happy."

"Yeah, Gran and Grandpa are happy. They have everything and everyone they want here," a strange look came into his eyes then, "well almost everything," he muttered mostly to himself but his friends heard him. They all understood what he was talking about, who he was talking about and they knew there was nothing they could say to it. "But how have you been?"

"Fine, I missed you guys though," then winking at James and sending him a sassy look she said, "Of course it did prove that I'm the best with or without Hogwarts training."

"Here we go," James muttered and everyone laughed.

"Slipping up aren't you James," Molly teased and grinned wickedly as he threw her a disgruntled look. The group laughed again but stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Thick as thieves," Molly Weasley said with a suspicious look in her eye. "You remind me of another group of friends I used to know." They all turned to the woman smiling at them. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing Gran, we promise."

"Hmmmmm," was all she said as she strolled off to join Bronwyn Black.

"I'm never entirely certain what's going to happen when those four get together,"

Bronwyn glanced over to where her son, Remus and his friends were and smiled, "Yes they do tend to get themselves into mischief," she replied.

"Who's getting into mischief?" Hermione asked joining them and then grinned as she spotted who the two women were looking at. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh," she said knowingly, "What's Whip up to now?"

"Nothing yet but troubles never far away where those four are concerned," Bronwyn said. Then looking at the two women she smiled, "Who do you think will be the first to realise how beautiful Molly has become lately?"

"Oh I think they already have. When she arrived Whips mouth practically dropped to the floor. It was quite funny."

"Really, Remus was the same but they argue so," Bronwyn added then winking at Hermione she continued, "But if history repeats itself Remus might just win her."

Hermione snorted and was about to reply when Molly Weasley spoke, "There is James of course."

"True, they are close, more so than the others," Jackie Weasley, Fred Weasleys wife interrupted. The other women turned to her and nodded in agreement.

"This year at Hogwarts will be an interesting one," Hermione said, "I look forward to seeing how it goes." Hermione was the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts she'd replace Professor McGonnegal when she decided to retire.

"What are you four ladies whispering about?" Ron asked coming up and slipping his arm around Hermione.

"Which of those three will be the first to make a move on Molly?"

"Oh, and what have you decided."

"It could be anyone of them," Hermione replied.

"James has more in common with her. They are both gifted. Two of the best students I've seen at Hogwarts in many years." Albus Dumbledores voice joined their little group and all turned to him when he spoke with a twinkle in his eye. "She did after all beat your record Hermione."

Molly, unaware that she was the focal point in the adults discussion was happily talking with her friends, laughing, smiling and enjoying herself.

The day went quickly and soon only a few of the family were left along with the Blacks. Molly and Arthur Weasley were happily content sitting in their living room quietly chatting. There was a knock on the door and Remus got up to answer it on the request of Arthur Weasley. He came back in, looking at Molly, "Someone to see you Molly," he said as a young girl of about eleven years followed him in. She was miniature version of Molly except for her hair which was a bright red colour where as Molly's was jet black. The little girl was staring up at Remus like he was manna from heaven.

Molly suppressed a smile when she saw her sisters adoring gaze, "Mi?" she said trying to get her sisters attention which was still focused on Remus with unnerving intensity. "Mi?" she said a little louder but the girl still didn't look her way. Raising her voice in exasperation, "MI," the little girl jumped about a foot and turned to stare at her sister.

"Hiya Molly," she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked grinning back. Her sister had an infectious personality that never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Mommy and Daddy had to go away on an exploration so they sent me here to you. They said that we could spend the rest of the holidays in Diagon Alley and so that we didn't disrupt Mr and Mrs Weasley we were to take the night bus. Isn't it exciting Molly? I feel like I'm on an adventure." Everyone in the room grinned at the excitement written all over the little girls face. "Oh yeah and I got a letter for you as well. Oh and can we get my Hogwarts supplies. I got my letter. Oooooooh I can't wait. I'll need robes and shoes and cauldrons and a pet, daddy promised me a pet Molly so I have to get one, please," she looked at her sister with big eyes wide with hope "… and a wand. A wand Molly. Won't it be grand? Oh I can't wait I just can't," She stopped on a sigh of contentment and everyone seemed to be waiting for the next run.

"Have you finished?" Molly asked and Mi nodded, "Good, everyone this chatterbox is my sister Mi. Who as you have undoubtedly heard is attending Hogwarts this year. Say your how do you do's Mi."

After introductions were done Molly turned to Ron and Hermione, "Mr Weasley, Professor Weasley thank you for having me. Mi and I will be going now."

"Nonsense, you can stay with us. We have plenty of room."

"Oh thank you but Mi and I will be fine at the Leaky Cauldron, Mama and Papa wouldn't want us to be a burden."

"No, no, we insist,"

"Mama said we were not to intrude," Mi said, "She didn't want to cause you any inconvenience."

"Exactly. Thank you Professor but no, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron

"No, don't be silly you both will stay with us and that's my final word on it. Mi can share your room."

"Yeah Molly come on. Belle is starting this year as well. She and Mi can get to know each other," Whip encouraged.

Molly stared at Whip for a long time then sighed, "Thank you," was all she said as she turned back to Hermione.

"But Mol…" Mi stopped when Molly squeezed her hand and looked up at her sister questioningly.

"It's late. I should get Mi to bed. Belle has already gone."

"True, off you go. As a matter of fact, Whip and James can go with you."

Later that night Molly was sitting by the window in her room. Mi had fallen asleep eventually. Despite her behaviour earlier, for which Molly was so proud of her, she had been frightened by how every thing had happened so quickly. Looking out the window Molly sighed, five years of pretence had taken its toll. Years of training, studying and working hard had made her the person she was today. Her mind drifted back to the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. They'd warned her, they'd told her she would never be able to go, not as a Potter and not as a twin. Molly was the eldest daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. She and her brother had separated, changed their names, lived as strangers and only came together as brother and sister in the summer. It had been hard, there were times when she didn't think she could cope but then she'd think of all that would be lost if she didn't succeed and picked herself up and carried on.

Tonight when Mi had walked in, Molly had felt her heart stop, something was terribly wrong she'd felt her brothers shock but had ignored it, blocking it from her mind, casting it aside as she focused on her sister. Mi had done well, she'd acted like she was a happy go lucky kid, only Molly had known different.

She turned as she heard the door open and close silently. A shadow came towards her quickly and she fell into her brothers embrace. "What are we going to do?" James asked in a whisper careful not to wake his little sister.

"We can't leave now, Aunt Hermione won't let us. At least we'll be together."

Nodding James agreed, "What did she say?"

"Dads scar hurt, they took the younger ones but they didn't know when they'd be back so it was decided to send Mi to me so that I could get her settled at Hogwarts. James she's not registered as my sister. She's registered as Potter. The eighteen years is up, mom and dad should be back. Dumbledore has to know that."

"What about the letter?"

Molly frowned, "Letter?"

"Mi said she had a letter."

"Of course it must be in her back pack wait a minute." Molly went to search her sisters bag and came back a minute later holding a letter.

"Open it," James said and she did then they both leaned over to read it.

_My darlings,_

_Remember to burn this letter once you've read it. No evidence must be found about you until we have returned to you. We had hoped to come to you next week and we could have the last of the summer together as a family but circumstances have changed. We might yet succeed in coming but we don't know how long we will be away but we promise you my darlings that we'll see you soon. _

_You must not panic about Mi. She has been registered as Pottley as well as Potter. A precaution in case something like this has happened. _

_Remember not to trust what first you see. Should we return we will understand your disbelief that it is us. We will expect you to be suspicious of us and to protect yourselves at all cost. We are proud of you both my children._

_Love to you always._

_Mum_

Molly looked at James and then held out the letter in her hand. 'Incendio' she whispered and the letter disintegrated to dust. "Molly you have got to be careful with that. You know you can't be caught using magic without a wand."

"Like they'd believe it?"

"True." He hugged her again, "I've missed you. This year was hell without you."

"I was the one on my own."

"I know, I'd better get back to my room. I can't have Whip waking up and not finding me there." James kissed his sister and left just as quietly as he'd come in.


	2. Molly Potter

A week passed along quietly enough, Molly spent her time with Mi, keeping her out of trouble and making sure they weren't in the way. They were so quiet that one day Ron knocked on their door to see if they were okay. "Come in," Molly said.

"Hello Molly, hello Mi," Ron said coming in, "Can we have a chat?"

"Of course Mr Weasley, is everything okay?"

"That's what I came up to ask. You two have been very quiet, Hermione and i were wondering if there's anything wrong."

"No, we just didn't want to cause any trouble. We really should go to Diagon Alley."

"I can't see Hermione agreeing to that and I certainly wouldn't either. You can both relax. We'd like you to treat this house like your own home. You'll be here for another 3 weeks."

"I'd feel better if you let us give you something towards…" she stopped when she saw his face, "Okay I get it."

"Good now why don't you go downstairs to the boys," he suggested standing up and waiting for them to join him. Molly sighed quietly as she and Mi followed him down the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't like it. Something is bothering her. She's never this quiet," Hermione was telling Ron as the sat in the kitchen. The kids had gone to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies by themselves. The older ones taking care of the younger ones "She always right in with the boys pranks, I don't like it."

"Come on Mione, she's got her sister here. She's probably just trying to give her a good example."

"I know but I can't shake this feeling that she's… I don't know it just feels wrong." Ron frowned at her and turned to the rest of the group. Hermione was so worried that the Weasley's and the Blacks were here to discuss it hoping to dispel any fears Hermione had.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Sure but she says nothings wrong. I don't think I'd be as worried about it if it wasn't for James. He watches her like a hawk. He seems worried about her as well."

"I hate to say this Hermione but what if James, is just like the other boys they can't keep their eyes off her either."

"It's not that, it different, I just can't put my finger on it."

A faint popping noise had them turning round to find Professor Dumbledore standing a few feet away looking very worried, "I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"Don't worry about it. It's always nice to see you."

"Where are the children?"

"Getting their Hogwarts things. Why?"

"I received a letter today. From Harry."

A stunned silence filled the room and then Bronwyn asked, "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore nodded, "What did it say?"

"It was short. All he said was that his daughter was in grave danger and he couldn't get to her quickly enough so he sent a letter."

"His daughter?"

"Yes. It seems Harry's daughter has been at Hogwarts for five years under an assumed name and Voldemort has found out."

"What?" several voices shouted.

" Molly," Hermione whispered

"Correct Hermione. Molly Pottley is in fact Molly Potter."

"Which means that Mi is a Potter as well."

"The protectors of the magical world," Jackie whispered.

"Yes but it would seem that Voldemort hasn't got that information. It is only Molly he knows of."

"They should be back soon or maybe we should go find them."

"No it would cause a scene, draw attention and we don't want that. When she gets back I'll take her somewhere safe."

"She won't leave Mi," Ron said with conviction. "She adores her sister and with Potter and Weasley blood running through her veins she'll fight your decision."

"We will see."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly was in Olivanders with Mi who was happily trying out every wand Mr Olivander gave her. Grinning at her sisters delight she turned to see Remus step into the shop. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Well she'd broken a few lamps and that shelving over there is going to take some work but she seems to be having fun." Remus grinned as he looked at the damage in the room.

"Mr Olivander going to have his job cut out for him alright," he sat next to her and watched Mi as she swished the wands with delight. "She's like you."

"What? Annoying, talks to much, thinks everything's an adventure, can't keep still for a moment…"

"Has a love for life" Remus interrupted, "Can she fly as good as you?" he grinned looking over at her.

"No one can fly as good as me," and grinned as Remus raised an eyebrow at her arrogance. He was just about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Molly, Molly look at this. Nine inch, unicorn hair made of Willow, isn't it wonderful. Mr Olivander says it's good for Transfiguration."

"It's great Mi. Why don't you wait outside with Remus while I just go pay for it."

The rest of the group had joined Remus and Mi by the time she came back out and they all headed back to the Leaky cauldron to go home. Mi was chatting non stop with Belle about their new robes and books and wands and pets and anything to do with Hogwarts. The older kids grinned at their enthusiasm and remembered when they were first going to Hogwarts.

They went by floo powder with Remus going first then Belle followed by Whip and James and then just as Mi was about to go Molly remembered a book she had to get. Mi went on to let everyone know that Molly would be along in a few minutes.

Back as the Weasleys, Remus, Belle, Whip, James and Mi were greeted with the demand of where Molly was. Puzzled by the concerned faces they looked to Mi who told them she'd be along in a minute. She forgot to get a book and went back for it. The adults all looked at each other but made no comment. "She'll be back in fifteen or twenty minutes," Mi told them, "She's great when she shops. She knows just what she wants and goes and gets it."

"I'm sure she does Mi. How are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked looking as if she wanted to grab her granddaughter in a hug.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley. How are you?" Mi asked in return. Mrs Weasley eyes filled with tears and she had to turn away aching to hold the little girl.

James was watching the adults suspiciously. They were acting strangely. Like something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. He scanned their faces and then landed on Professor Dumbledore. All the adults in the room were watching the fireplace anxiously, waiting for Molly to return.

After several silent minutes, Whip obviously sensing what James was asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just don't want any of you alone. We only left you go as a group because you are stronger together. These times are not when a witch or wizard should be alone. Especially not a student witch." Another ten minutes went by but Molly didn't return, "Maybe one of us should go get her Albus," Arthur Weasley suggested.

That was when James knew. Something was terribly wrong.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly ran back to the book shop and picked up the volume she needed. She was strolling back to the Leaky Cauldron when she heard screams. Looking up she saw people pointing at the sky. She turned in the direction they were pointing and her face paled. There in the sky was the dark mark. Pandemonium broke out. People were running around in a panic, not knowing what to do or where to go. Molly searched the street and her gaze fell on several hooded figures making their way down the street, they were casting spells at people as the went but then something happened that chilled her to the bone. Her blood ran cold and a sickening feeling started in the pit of her stomach. They were coming towards her. Straight towards her. She was their target.

Without thinking she whipped her wand out, ready to defend herself. If Voldemort wanted her she wasn't going to come easily. They'd have to fight her first.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back at the house, James was starting to feel ill. Molly had not come back yet. The suggestion that someone go get her had yet to be answered. Suddenly a feeling of dread filled him and knew Molly was in trouble. He was about to say something when Dumbledore apparated. "What's going on?" Remus demanded. "Is Molly in trouble?"

"We'll tell you later son," Sirius answered.

"No. Tell us now. We have a right to know. You're scaring us."

"Yeah," Whip agreed, "Why is everyone so worried about Molly all of a sudden."

"Later," was the answer they got. One look from their respective fathers stopped them from asking any more questions. Silence reigned supreme once again. Mi edged closer to James. A few minutes later Dumbledore reappeared.

"She's gone. Deatheaters arrived they were attacking. According to some of the people who saw what happened, Molly was fighting them off. Apparently they went straight for her. Knew who they were looking for and where to find her. She disappeared after throwing them a couple of feet away. Some of them seem to think she apparated."

"What?" James whispered as all the blood drained from his face. This can't be happening he thought. Molly where are you?

"Where is Molly?" Mi asked her voice filled with fear. No one answered. She turned to James panic rising in her, "Where's Molly James?"

James stared down at his sister, "I don't know," he whispered.

"Albus. You have to find her. We have to find her. She can't be…"

"I do not think that she has been harmed. From what I could get from the witnesses they say she defended herself well before she disappeared and that the Deatheaters were just as confused as everyone else when they couldn't find her. It may be that she is somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? What is going on?" Remus demanded.

Dumbledore tuned to them and looked at them gravely, "Alright, what I'm about to tell you can go no further than this room. I received a letter earlier today from Harry Potter."

"What?" Whip gasped.

"Let me finish Whip. In it he told me that Voldemort had learned that he had a daughter and that she was attending Hogwarts under an assumed name."

"Are you saying Molly is that daughter?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes Remus. That is exactly what I'm saying." Dumbledore looked at Mi and smiled gently. "Mi can you come here please."

Mi shook her head and stepped closer to James. Dumbledore smiled sadly and came toward her. Mi's eyes widened as the Professor leaned down beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you Miss Potter."

"I know that."

"I need you to answer some questions for me. You need to think, where does Molly feel the most safe? Where would she go?"

"Molly can't apparate."

"Sometimes it happens by mistake."

"Not Molly."

Dumbledore smiled at the conviction in the little girls voice, "Your father once apparated to Australia." Mi's eyes widened at this, "Can you think for me? Can you tell me where Molly would go."

"Molly always feels safe with…" she stopped then shook her head, "No that's not going to help."

"Anything could help Mi," Mrs Weasley said hunching down with Dumbledore to look at her granddaughter. "Who does she feel safe with? Would she go if she could to this person?" Mi nodded, "Who then?"

"Here. Molly always feels safe here."

The adults looked at each other and a feeling of helplessness fell around them. What were they going to do? "Where else Mi. Think!" Mrs Weasley said grabbing a hold of her.

Mi pulled out of her grasp, "I don't know. Leave me alone. I want Molly." She screamed and ran out of the room.

They went to follow but Dumbledore stopped them. "Mr Weatt?" James looked up at Dumbledore. "I hate to bring this up but you seem much closer to Molly this summer. Mi trusts you. Can you talk to her?" James nodded and left the room in search of his sister.

"Albus what are you doing?"

"Listen I believe James already knew about Molly. He hasn't said a word and he didn't express surprise like Whip and Remus when I told them. As James knew Molly before they came to Hogwarts it could be that he knew. Mi instinctively stepped closer to him when I came towards her as if she expected him to protect her. She trusts him more than us right now and that is more important."

James found Mi crying on her bed. He closed the door and then took her in his arms until she'd cried herself out. He too felt like breaking down. He hadn't been able to react. He knew he had to strong now, for Mi, for himself, for Molly. If they were going to figure out where she was he had to have a clear head. He couldn't let his panic overwhelm him. James felt Mi relax against him and then he started to talk to her. "You have to be strong Mi. Molly would want you to be brave. She's out there somewhere. I don't know where but I know she's okay. We have to keep up the pretence. Dumbledore has figured out you trust me so we'll just play along with what he thinks. When I go back I'll tell him you don't know anywhere she'd feel safe bar here."

"I hope Molly comes back soon, James."

"Me too Mi. Me too."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly didn't understand what had happened. One minute she was fighting for her life the next they'd been looking around in confusion for her. "Where is she?" one of them had asked.

"Did she apparate?"

"She can't she's not old enough to know how," another answered.

They'd suddenly disappeared as Molly looked on in confusion. What was happening? She looked around but no one else seemed to see her either. Dumbledore appeared and started asking questions. People thought she'd apparated. She could hear them telling him. She tried to get closer so that she could talk to him but just as the crowd cleared he apparated away again. What was she going to do? For ages she seemed to wander trying to remember what she'd said done or what spell she'd cast. She remembered wishing they couldn't see her but that can't be it. She can't have cast that spell on herself. She didn't know how.

It was late when she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and snuck into the fireplace back to the Weasleys. She arrived at the house and the place was quiet. Everyone was asleep or at least most people were. Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Ron were up quietly talking, "James doesn't think Mi knows where Molly could be. He doesn't either. He didn't admit to knowing Molly was a Potter but I think you're right. He had to know."

"It doesn't matter whether he knew or not. Harry asked me to protect Molly, we have to find her."

"I can't believe that girl is my granddaughter and we didn't know."

Molly listened for a few minutes more then snuck by, so they knew who she was. Dad had written a letter but it seemed it was only about her. They didn't know about James they thought that he knew about her though, strange, what had been going on? She went upstairs and into James's room. Going over to where he slept she opened her mind to him, "James. James can you hear me." James immediately sat up looking around him. "James it's me can you hear me,"

"Of course I can hear you? You're talking in my mind. Where the hell are you Molly."

"I'm here in the room."

"Where? I can't see you."

"I know. I've done something. I don't know what but no one can see me." She saw James frown in disbelief and slapped his head."

"Ouch," he said and then realising he spoke out loud looked to see if he'd woken Whip. "Ouch Molly that hurt."

"Well at least you know I'm not transparent. I'm still solid. James I need your help. What have I done?" Hearing the note of panic in he voice James reached out a hand trying to hold her. She slipped into his arms and hugged him.

"Molly," he sighed then, "if you ever do that to me again I'll kill you myself."

"Worried about me were you?"

"Of course I was. Mi is so upset Molly. She cried herself to sleep."

"We can't tell her this."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out Molly. I promise."

"James, tell me what's been happening."


	3. Please don't die

The house was crowded. Everyone had congregated there to discuss what was to be done. The low whispers and the hurried conversations were driving James mad. He didn't see Whip and Remus until they were standing in front of him. "Did you know about Molly," Whip demanded.

"Yeah and why would she tell you and not us? Is there something we don't know about going on."

"What. Don't be stupid." James told them but they didn't believe him they interrogated him for ten minutes then walked off outside. Then the nightmare really began. Dumbledore left along with some of the others not long after that.

It was just before lunch and when four Deatheaters appeared in the Weasley sitting room. No one had time to react. Belle was grabbed and held, "James, Do something." Molly told him.

"Like what. They've got Belle." Molly moved silently in towards them. She had to do something. Then Remus walked in and everything happened so quickly. Wands came out, spells were shouted the Deatheater that had Belle let her go. Spinning round to defend himself. Molly saw one turn with his wand towards Remus. She didn't think, stepping in front of him she projected a spell in the hope to defend against whatever was coming.

"Avada Kadava," Molly eyes widened as she caught the words just before she was hit. Someone screamed or was it her. She couldn't figure it out. Pain unlike anything she ever felt enveloped her, someone shouted and then darkness descended. She felt nothing.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

James wand in hand watched the Deatheater fall to the ground and then ran to his sister. She was so still, so deathly still. Everyone else was grappling to assimilate what had just happened. Bronwyn was hugging Remus, shaking with shock at what might have happened. "Molly," James shouted, "Molly please wake. Please Molly. You can't do this to me. I can't handle this. Molly don't you dare leave me." James was holding her. Others were gathering round now, wanting to see if she was all right.

"Let us see her James," Ron said trying to pull him away from her but James shrugged him off his attention focused on Molly.

"Please baby, please don't leave me. Wake up. You have to." Tears were filling his eyes now, this can't be happening, she can't be dead. "What did you think you were doing. You are not Harry Potter, Molly. You're not. How could you be so stupid? Open your eyes. Damn you. Don't you dare give up."

Everyone froze and looked in horror at the still form of Molly Potter. She was pale, no life left in her. "Molly," Mi screamed as she got to James's side. "Molly wake up. Don't leave me alone. Please Molly I'm scared. Please,"

Nothing happened, Ron had managed to get down beside her. He was in shock. He couldn't lose his niece this way. He couldn't. He'd only just found out who she was. How did she get there? He remembered seeing the Deatheater spin towards Remus. He saw the spell go towards him but it never reached him. It hit some invisible force field which turned out to be Molly. This can't be happening. He looked up at Mi who was resisting Hermione's gentle demand to come away and was clinging to her sister. He looked to James and what he saw there was grief, a raw pained grief that had him wanting to comfort the boy.

James looked down at Molly and swallowed hard, "Molly," he whispered, "I can't live without you. I **_won't_** live without you. Do you hear me? I won't."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly could hear her brother calling her, pleading with her. "I won't live without you," he was saying. She tried to reach out, to comfort him, sooth him to reassure him that she was okay but her hand felt too heavy. Concentrating with all her might she tried to open her eyes. James was upset. Mi was crying, she could hear her calling her. Remus she thought, was he okay. She tried again to open her eyes and this time she succeeded. "James," she whispered.

James sensed rather than heard her say his name. His eyes flew to hers and met them. "Molly, thank Merlin." He hugged her gently making sure not to hurt her then leaned back, "I thought you'd left me beautiful,"

"Never," she whispered, "I love you."

James smiled, the panic easing now, "I love you too but can you please stop doing this to me. Coz if you don't I'll have tokill you myself." He watched as a faint smile crossed her features and bent down to kiss her.

"Molly," Mi said finally getting away from Hermione.

"Hey Mi girl, don't cry, I'm fine."

"Molly I love you," Mi told her.

"I love you too Mi girl," Molly replied then her eyes closed, she was tired then she remembered, snapping her eyes back open she asked, "Remus? James, Remus is he okay? Did I succeed?"

"Yes Molly he's fine," James reassured her as he glanced up at Remus who was still very pale. "Not a scratch on him."

"Good," she closed her eyes again and James thought she'd fallen asleep he picked her up and looked around, "Have I got a scar," she whispered and he looked down at her again to see her staring up at him. He didn't answer and her eyes got wide, "I do don't I. I'm going to look like a freak."

James shook his head, "There's not a scratch marring your beautiful face. Now relax. I'll take care of you." He watched her close her eyes again and then looked up, "Where should I put her?"

"In her room for now, I'll contact Dumbledore."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly woke to darkness. There was someone sitting beside her, holding her hand, "James?"

"No Molly it me, Ron"

"Mr Weasley."

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Uncle Ron. I am you know, your uncle."

"I know. Sorry to be so much trouble."

"Trouble? You think this is trouble. This is nothing compared to your father. Ooooh the stories I could tell you."

"Promise?"

"Just get better sweetheart and I promise to tell you more than you want to know," he watched her for a moment then said, "You did a very brave thing you know, standing in front of Remus. Foolish but brave." Molly just smiled slightly and turned her eyes to where the door had opened. Dumbledore came toward her, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Welcome back Miss Potter. You gave us quite a scare."

"How long have I …"

"Just a day but your James has been very worried. We had to put him under a sleeping spell to get him to rest."

"James is very stubborn," Molly agreed.

"Yes well, if you feel up to it I was hoping you'd explain what happened." Molly nodded and then proceeded to relate the entire story. When she finished her eyes were drooping and the two men decided to leave her sleep.

Molly woke again to find Remus and Whip sitting with her. "Hi," she said making them jump.

"Molly, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. I'd like to get up."

"Now, now Molly, you should relax, besides James would kill us if we left you." Rolling her eyes Molly sat up and stared at her two best friends. "So how come you never told us?"

"Yeah and how come James knew and we didn't?"

"Come to think of it, why didn't you and James tell us about you two."

"Well it's complicated and you were safer not knowing. I wouldn't put any of you in danger. I love you." The two boys squirmed at this and Molly grinned as they muttered the words back to her. Boys she thought as they went to leave, they were so easy to manipulate. Whip left but Remus was still standing by her bed, "What's wrong Remus?"

He bent down and kissed her cheek, "Thank you. You saved my life." He left quickly and Molly sat stunned. She lifted a hand to her cheek, she could still feel where his lips had touched. Blushing furiously, her face was still red when she got up to get dressed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Downstairs, strange things were happening. Remus walked in on the most extraordinary scene. His parents and Whips were sat looking extremely shocked at two people who werestanding in the middle of the room facing James and Mi. He could only see them from the back so he didn't know who they were, but James was demanding they prove who they were.

"What's going on?"

One of them swung round and Remus recognised him immediately, "Who are you?" Harry Potter demanded.

"Remus Black. Who the hell are you?"

"Your fathers son I see," Harry grinned turning back to James, "Now. As for you."

"Don't mind him," Arthur Weasley, "James I think we'd know if Harry and Ginny weren't real."

"Oh really," James said casting him a dismissive look saying, "Did you just invite them in? Presumed they were who they said they were? Did you test them? Did you do anything to ensure they are the real Harry and Ginny Potter?" Everyone's frowned but James carried on, "What if they're impostors? Did any of you think about that? What if they used a pollyjuice potion to turn into Harry and Ginny Potter? Did any of you think how much danger you're putting yourselves in by blindly presuming that they're real. Are you all so naïve? So ridiculously stupid to actually believe them without asking for proof?"

"James I think I'd know my own daughter when I see her. Great Merlin a mother knows her child," Mrs Weasley interruped

James both raised a sceptical eyebrow at this but kept his eyes on his parents who were smiling at him. "James we're so proud of you for acting so swiftly. It is us. Ask what you wish. We'll answer it." Ginny told him.

"No. Either you can prove who you are without my questions or not at all."

"You know James?" Sirius interrupted.

Harry ignored him and frowned at his son, "When Molly was three years old she stole her mothers broom and I had to chase for ten minutes before I caught her. When I asked her what she was doing she said, 'I'm flying daddy. What did you think I was doing?', like it was the most natural thing in the world."

"You have a birthmark on your left hip," Ginny told him.

"Tell me a story daddy," Mi demanded and James grinned.

"Yeah dad, tell us a story," he said grinning even more at his fathers disgruntled expression.

"Dad," Hermione gasped, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Excuse me? James is your son? Why… What…How?"

"Harry how could you?"

"Ginny what was going through your mind?"

Completely ignoring their families outraged outbursts Harry and Ginny kept their eyes on James. "You can't seriously expect me to…"

"Mi won't trust you if you don't," James interrupted his fathers excuses.

Rolling his eyes he looked at Ginny who shrugged, "Fine. There once lived a couple who had a little boy. This couple fought against an evil wizard who was trying to take over but one night the evil wizard found them. The woman died protecting her little boy… the boy was on the train when he met his two best friends, his partner in crime and the cleverest witch ever to attend the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world… the young wizard fought against Voldemort many times …then he fell in love with his best friend sister, a pretty little red head…" Harry went on frowning at his son who seemed to be enjoying every moment of his father was forced to reiterate the story.

When he'd finished Mi looked up at James, "I think it's them James."

"Well then that settles it. You must be."

"Son you are getting far too much like your Uncle Ron. Spending too much time with the Weasleys," Ginny slapped him playfully and turned to hug her son as Mi jumped into Harry's arms. "Where's Molly James?"

"Now that's a long story," he replied. Ginny paled and Harry swung round to look at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry to interrupt this but would you kindly explain what is going on?"

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, "Your family love, you go right ahead," Harry told her.

"There your family too but thank you," Ginny answered, "Well it's like this. James here and Molly are twins,"

"Wait where is Molly, James." However before he could answer a outraged squeak came from above stairs and James grinned rolling his eyes.

"That's Molly, I'll go see what's wrong you continue."

"Fine. As I was saying, Molly and James are twins. When it came time for them to go to Hogwarts we knew we couldn't send them as Potters and just to be really careful we decided they wouldn't go as brother and sister either. They have had it hard these past few years. They are so close, to not be able to be with one another was… well I can't imagine what it must have been like for them."

"Okay, that explains a few things."

"You mean they're not going out?" Remus and Whip interrupted at the same time. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Is that what they let you believe?" Harry asked and everyone nodded. "How long have you thought that?"

"Just this summer."

"Ah, sending Mi here would have triggered that. I'm sorry I have to admit I counted on you not letting them go to Diagon Alley. Although I'm sure Molly would have handled it perfectly."

"No problem. Sit down tell us everything from the beginning," Harry and Ginny smiled and walked over to the couch but Harry stopped suddenly looking at a young woman about eighteen years.

"Princess Lily?" he gasped looking at the girl who was the image of her mother.

"Hello my King," she replied and Harry's jaw dropped. "Mum and Dad told me all about our arrangement. I'm you princess and you are my King and you're supposed to protect me and take care of me forever." Lily grinned, "Did I get that right?"

"That's about it alright. Look at you all grown up," shaking his head he said, "I'm really going to have to get used to this."


	4. Two Molly Weasley's

Upstairs James entered his sisters room. His eyes fell on her immediately. She was studying her reflection in the mirror. "You squealed?" Molly jumped and turned to James.

"I did?" she said pulling at her top.

James's eyes narrowed, "You did," he confirmed. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied not meeting his eyes and James raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "No really I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aside from the fact that you shouldn't be out of bed? You're supposed to be resting Molly."

"I'm fine."

James folded his arms and stared at her. She was hiding something. "Molly don't even try to avoid the issue. What's the matter?"

Molly stared back at her brother for a few minutes and then sighed, "James," she pouted but he didn't waver, "Oh fine," she threw him an irritated look, "I have a scar," she announced in an outraged tone, totally disgusted she came towards him, "James I have a scar. You said I didn't have a scar."

"You don't," he told her scanning her features just in case he'd missed a minute detail that only the keen eye of a girl would see. Nope she was fine. "I can't see anything,"

"Did you only check my face? You idiot."

James was getting annoyed now, "Where else was I supposed to look."

"James. It's repulsive," she cried, "what am I going to do?"

"Where's this scar anyway? I can't see it." Molly bit her lip then turned away. Rolling his eyes and muttering about females he pulled her back. "Well?" he asked.

Molly pulled her vest down enough for him to see the offending mark and James eyes widened as he saw a lightning scar just like his fathers on his sisters chest just above her breast. Molly saw his reaction and threw herself on the bed. "I ruined."

"No you're not," James immediately replied.

"You have to say that. You're my brother," she whispered

"Molly it's not repulsive besides no one's going to see it there."

"What if I wear a dress?"

"Molly you wear a dress that low I'll throw my cloak over you," she giggled at this and James smiled glad to hear the sound. "Seriously though, Molly, it's fine. You just survived the Avada Kadava curse the last thing you should be worried about is a little scar that will never be seen."

'Much you know about it,' Molly thought but kept it to herself. She wasn't going to educate him on her personal life. Poor boy, he really thought she was that innocent. "You're right," she agreed, "I'm starving you think I can get some food."

"Sure come on," he put his hand around her and they walked down together.

Molly looked up at her brother, "You know Remus and Whip think we're going out."

"Ah yes Molly, there's something I need to tell you about…."

"Repellero," Molly shouted and her parents, who had stood up when they heard her come down, went flying across the room. "Are you people insane?" she shouted, "Did you just invite them in? Presumed they were who they said they were? Did you do anything to ensure they are the real Harry and Ginny Potter? What if they're impostors? Did any of you think about that? What if they…"

"Molly," James shouted over her tirade that was identical to his own one earlier. She looked at him, "We've already been through this. It's them I was just about to tell you when you blew them across the room."

"Oh? Ops."

"Ya think?"

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier. I should have been told. I could have hurt them. James you are so…."

"**_Molly_**," Harry called interrupting her. She whipped round to grin at him and he grinned back.

"Yes Daddy,"

"When you're quite finished? It's been a long time baby mine."

Molly ran to her father and mother and hugged them, "I've missed you both. It's so good to see you," she said stepping back and into James who'd come up behind her.

"I've just been hearing stories about your adventures," Harry said with a stern voice.

"My adventures?" Molly's eyes widened in panic, how did he find out about Pete. I never… "What adventures? I haven't been on any adventures. Well maybe some adventures but it was all innocent I swear. How did you find out?"

Everyone stared at her as if she'd gone mad then Harry looking at her with narrowed eyes asked, "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Eyes widening Molly sent back an identical look asking "What are you talking about?"

"Escaping the deatheaters and surviving a certain curse…"

"Oh those adventures, I mean of course those adventures what other one's would you be talking about. Yes. That's me. Molly Potter. The girl who lived."

"Molly what adventures were you talking about?" her father asked frowning at her.

Molly shrugged and threw her father an innocent, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth look, "The same one's as you daddy. I'm starving. Any chance of a meal?" Ginny was grinning now wondering what her daughter had been up to this year behind James back.

Molly headed for the kitchen with James on her heels, "Molly what have you been up to?"

"Nothing James, nothing at all. What makes you think I've been up to something?"

"Who is he Molly?"

"He? He who?" Molly asked wide eyed and innocent. "What are you talking about? I really need something to eat. You don't mind if I raid your pantry aunt Hermione do you?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact it's time for lunch why don't all the men go outside and we'll get something ready." Even as Harry and James were objecting strenuously to having their interrogation interrupted the women were pushing them out the door.

"Thank you but you've only given me a reprieve."

"The more time you have to come up with an excuse the better," Lily said knowingly. "Believe me, I've been there."

"You only had Sirius, Lily. I have a twin brother and a father who happens to be Harry Potter."

"True just keep avoiding the issue dear but do tell us what you've been up to," Molly Weasley agreed and Molly found herself the focus of many female relatives attention. She looked at her mother uneasily and Ginny laughed.

"Welcome to the Weasley family Molly. Where everybody knows everything about everybody else and you have little chance of privacy."

"Glad I'm a Potter then," Molly said.

"Half a Potter," Ginny reminded her.

"Don't matter which way you look at it sweetheart. As long as your Ginny's daughter you're a Weasley. Now out with it. Who is he?"

Grinning conspiringly Molly told them of the boys she'd gone out with under James, Whips and Remus's noses and the over the past year when she'd been away. A half hour later the women came outside carrying dishes whispering and giggling with each other which automatically had the men on guard. An alliance had been made between the women of the family and as they all sat down to eat they sighed after all, they knew better than to go up against their wives, daughters and sisters. "You know," Jackie said halfway through the meal, her eyes on the twins, "We must have been blind. Except for the hair you two are the image of one another. Same eyes, same features same smile, same evil grin when you're up to something," Molly and James immediately stopped making their sprouts disappear and gave her the same green eyed innocent look that made her laugh out loud. "And you both give the same butter wouldn't melt in your mouth looks when you're trying to get out of trouble."

Harry and Ginny looked at their eldest children with narrowed eyes. "Alright, what are you two up to?" Harry demanded.

Molly smiled sweetly at him, "Nothing daddy," she said with wide innocent eyes. "I swear." Harry watched them for a minute then accepted his daughters word.

"Yeah mom," James said smiling charmingly at his mother, "what would we be doing? We're surrounded by wizards." Ginny nodded and turned back to her meal.

The rest of the table stared in awe as they watched the twins, "and apparently they can wrap their parents round their little fingers," Ron whispered to Hermione who snorted and tried to hide a smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that week in the Potters new home Dumbledore and Harry were having what could only be described as a heated discussion. Dumbledore had brought up the subject of the fact that he'd seen Molly use magic without the aid of a wand on several occasions. "I would like to test her."

"Professor… sorry, Albus both Molly and James have the ability to use magic without a wand but it is nothing spectacular."

"Really. Harry have you not realised yet that Molly threw you across a room without the aid of her wand. Plus if James has the ability it needs to be tested not ignored."

"Molly was upset. An upsurge of emotion can enhance someone's powers."

"True but I still think it needs to be done."

"Fine." Harry got up and called the twins who both came running looking anxious. Their father rarely shouted so they looked wide eyed up at him. "Professor Dumbledore would like to test your magical abilities."

The twins frowned at each other and looked back at him in confusion, "But we go to Hogwarts. Professor you already know our abilities."

"Yes with a wand," the professor agreed his eyes twinkling at them, "But I believe you have used magic without one?"

"Ah. Okay then. Let's do it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Harry sat outside the house talking. They'd been bringing each other up to date on the past eighteen years and were taking turns in amazing the other. Of course, Ron was more interested in what Harry and Ginny had done that he was in telling Harry anything. "So what happened?"

"It's going to take ages to tell you everything," Harry told him.

"I understand. Mum's been wondering about where and when you two got married. She's a little upset that she didn't get to give her baby a white wedding."

Nodding Harry smiled wickedly, "We didn't get married," he told Ron who went really red. Ginny who'd been just about to join them, fell out the door looking at Harry with a look of horror on her face but quickly changed it when he winked at her. Ron looked like he was ready to explode as he jumped up and moved his head back and forth in complete shock.

"You didn't get married?"

"Well I could hardly get married without my family there," Ginny said trying to keep a straight face. Ron tried to talk, tried to communicate but nothing worked. He disappeared off the porch and headed in the direction of his parents house. "That was really bad Harry," Ginny said as he stood grinning madly at her.

"I can't believe it took them that long to ask or that he'd believe we weren't married."

"Idiot," Ginny said shaking her head. They both jumped as an explosion came from Freds house and two more Weasley brothers joined Ron outside and headed towards their parents house. "Oh my… those fools. Don't worry, Mom will never believe that we aren't married. Come on, lunch is ready. The twins should be back soon."

The Potter family were just about to sit down to eat when the door swung open and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family stepped in. **"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _YOU NEVER GOT MARRIED? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE…"** Molly watched as everyone in the place visibly shrank from her grandmother's anger. She was looking at the woman as if she'd gone mad. Of course her parents were married. What a stupid thing to think.Looking around and seeing that no one was about to stop her she stepped forward with her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in the perfect imitation of her grandmother that it would have been comical had anyone been looking at her.

**_"Would you be quiet,"_** she shouted to be heard over her grandmothers raving and everyone in the house looked at her like she'd done the worst thing in the world. Even her grandmother had stopped mid sentence to stare at her in shock. No one had ever dared interrupt her. "That's better. Now what do you think you're doing and what are you talking about? By all that's magic Grandma have you lost your senses. Of course mom and dad are married and even if they weren't that's no excuse for such behaviour. Don't look at me like that. You may be able to bring everyone else to their knees with a stare but let me tell you. You have met your match. Now explain exactly what you mean by this."

Mrs Weasley stared open-mouthed at her Granddaughter. Never in all her years had anyone actually stood up to her when she lost her temper and to see it immerge in her own grandchild was quite a surprise. "I beg your pardon," she said in a voice that was meant to subdue.

"You may beg my pardon all you like. Now let's get this settled. Mom and Dad are married. They have been for eighteen years. They married as soon as they disappeared. Why you would think that they hadn't is beyond me but that is still no excuse to shout and carry on as you have."

"Molly, how dare you speak to me that way. Ginny!"

Ginny who was looking at her daughter like she was the bravest person in the world, immediately brought her attention back to her mother. "Mom has nothing to do with this. I'm not being disrespectful. I'm not being cheeky. I just think that you shouldn't lose your temper the way you do. I mean really, your children are adults themselves, although considering the way they are acting now you'd have to question the fact. I love you Grandma but seriously you need to control your temper."

Arthur grinned, Fred and George tried to hide their snickers, Ron stood and looked at his niece in amazement and Ginny and Harry started to shake from laughter at Mrs Weasley's expression. Then she seemed to gather herself together and turned back to them. "Are you or are you not married."

"Of course we're married mum. Harry was just teasing Ron. We had a quiet ceremony. Just me and Harry and two witnesses."

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth and then closed it again. For a moment she was silent and then she looked at Molly, "You, are the only one who's ever managed to stand up to me. I suggest you come with me. We're going to organise a wedding."

"We are? Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"No problem. You can be your mothers bridesmaid and James the best man," Mrs Weasley replied then looked over at Harry and Ginny. "… and I'll have no arguments."

"Me either," Molly said joining her grandmother and both of them walked out leaving a stunned group.

"Oh boy. Two Molly Weasley's in this world. As if times weren't scary enough," Jackie said breaking the silence in the room.

"Especially when one's your mother in law and the other yours daughter," Harry said only to be elbowed by Ginny. "Ouch. Hey, no need to for abuse."

"Shut up. I have to buy a wedding dress. Hermione, Jackie want to come shopping with me?"

"Sure," they said."

"I am not wearing a dress robe," Harry stated while folding his arms.

"Okay you can wear a muggle suit. I'm quite partial to those."

Harry frowned and was about to complain when she held up one hand and he shook his head, "How do I get myself into these things."

The day before they were due to go back to Hogwarts a small wedding took place. Surrounded by only close family and friends. Harry and Ginny repeated their vows before all their loved ones. Ginny was beautiful in a simple yet elegant bright white dress, that clung to her in all the right places. Harry looked proudly down at her as she appeared on her fathers arm and walked towards him. James was standing up with him and Molly was following his angel down the aisle looking beautiful like her mother.

A party was held after and everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. Pictures were taken and both Harry and Ginny stood proud as their children gathered round them for a family photo. In it stood what they had spent the past eighteen years hiding for. Harry and Ginny were in the middle with the two youngest, Rose in Harrys arms and Sirius in Ginny's. Next on either side of their parents were ten year old Ron on his father side and eleven year old Hermione beside her mother. James stood next to his sister placing a hand on her shoulder while Molly was on her fathers side with her hand on Ron's shoulder. When the picture was developed everyone was smiling and a bright light of happiness surrounded the Potter family.


	5. Quddictch and other things

**Okay, to answer some questions. It seems people are confused. Molly and James are twins. Who have been going to Hogwarts under assumed names. They are Harry and Ginny's first borns. Then there is Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Rose. In that order. Harry and Ginny, named their children after important peopple in their lives. **

**Now on with the story.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The Hogwarts express took off from Platform Nine and three quarters at precisely 11am on September 1st. Molly, James, Whip and Remus found a compartment and settled in. They were all looking forward to the next year. An announcement was going to be made about Molly and James. Also, Harry had volunteered to fill the position of DADA professor and he and Ginny would live with the rest of their family on the grounds. This was going to be an interesting year.

Halfway there Molly went off in search of some friends to catch up, since she hadn't seen them in over a year and the boys watched her to. "So, it's agreed. Molly stays within our sights throughout the year. There is no way she's getting up to any of her tricks again. Can you believe the girl had the cheek to go out with a Ravenclaw under our noses and it was all kept secret by her convincing him we wouldn't approve?" Whip and Remus shook their heads, "…and the woman had a boyfriend last year. I don't know. We're going to have to keep an eye on her." Nodding Whip and Remus agreed. Both had got even more protective of Molly especially Whip who'd taken on the role of cousin quite willingly.

"We're with you cuz." Whip told him and James grinned.

"To do what?" Molly asked coming in quietly and overhearing the last sentence.

"What?" Whip asked acting Dumb.

"You said, 'we're with you cuz.' With him to do what?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."

Molly narrowed her eyes, they were up to something then she shrugged, "We're nearly there you guys should change. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone was sitting at their tables when the first years were lead in. The sorting hat sang it's tune and then they were called forward, "Potter, Hermione," Professor Weasley called and the whole hall went completely still as Mi stepped up and took her seat on the stool. Then the hall erupted in whispers, "Potter? Did she say Potter? As in Harry Potter? Can't be."

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat shouted and Mi ran down to join her sister and brother as the table grinning madly.

Belle joined them not long after and then Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements. He came to the end of the general ones and then smiled. "As I'm sure you've all noticed, Hogwarts has once again been graced with the presence of a Potter. To answer your question, yes she is Harry Potters daughter however there are a few things you do not know and I will endeavour to enlighten you now. Harry Potter has indeed returned to us and will in fact be taking the position of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Murmurs of surprise filled the hall as students whispered and wondered what it would be like to be taught by 'the boy who lived.' "Also another surprise lies in store for you. Hermione Potter is not in fact the eldest of the Potter children. In fact two more Potters have been attending Hogwarts under assumed names for the past five years." Molly and James looked at each other grinning at how successful they'd been. "So it is my pleasure to inform you that Molly Pottley and James Weatt are in fact Molly and James Potter. Twins."

The whole of the hall erupted in gasps of surprise but none were so loud as the students at the Gryffindor table whose shouts clapping and chanting didn't die down until Dumbledore threatened to send them all away without any food. Molly and James laughed at the reaction and sat listening and answering questions throughout the whole feast.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Molly. How could you have kept that from us?" Merry and Ana demanded as they cornered their friend in the dorms later that night.

"Are you kidding? No one knew. Only James and I."

"What?"

"We fooled everyone. Dumbledore, Whip, Remus, everyone. For our own safety only James and I knew."

"Wow. It must have been so hard for you. No wonder you spent so much time with James as friends. It was the only way you could talk to him."

"Yeah, it was hard but hey, according to prophecy we're the protectors of the magical world."

"Do I detect a note of resentment?" Merry asked.

"No. I've always known what to expect. Mom and Dad were honest with us right from the time we were old enough to understand. Sometimes I just wish it wasn't true."

"Well I have a bone to pick with you that has absolutely nothing to do with you being part of a prophecy," Ana told her putting her hands on her hips.

Molly grinned, "Oh yeah? What?"

"I've been telling you since second year about my crush on James and all along you've been his sister. Hell not just a sister, but his twin sister."

Laughing Molly stood, "Don't worry. I didn't tell him. He's got a big enough head as it is. Besides just think of the advantages you now have, I can tell you more than you want to know"

Brightening immediately Ana laughed, "You can also help Merry catch Whip." Merry blushed bright red as Molly turned her wide eyed gaze to her.

"Thanks a lot Ana."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

"He's your cousin," Merry replied and Molly laughed. "Well it's embarrassing. I've spent the past five years fighting with him. Well four actually. I spent last year trying to be nice to him. I think I freaked him out."

Molly laughed harder and Merry threw a pillow at her. She caught it, "I'm so going to have to solve your love lives."

"You can talk. Seen anyone you like?"

"Nope but let me tell you about last year." The girls gathered round for good gossip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly and James were the focus of everyone's attention the next day at breakfast. They're camaraderie was hard to miss. They joked and laughed and made fun of one another which brought smiles to both teachers and students alike. Mi joined in and suddenly there was a Potter match of wits to see who could insult the other the most.

Molly suddenly noticed that Whip and Remus were grinning in delight at their timetables and she broke off insulting James to ask them what was so funny. Whip looked up and smirked at them, "Guess what we have first class?"

"What?" Molly and James asked together.

"Double DADA," Whip told them with glee as their smiles instantly vanished and they groaned.

James caught Molly's eye and grimaced, "Welcome back." The twins had been dreading having to take class with their father. What if he started telling embarrassing stories or singled them out. What if he started boasting about them or brought them up to demonstrate?

"This is going to be a long day," Molly said gathering her books, "let's get going."

"But there's ages before first class," Remus exclaimed.

"For you maybe but we need to talk to dad." James and Molly left, quickly heading for class. They found their father already there preparing for the day. He looked up and smiled as they came in.

"Hello you two," Harry said.

"Hi Dad, er Professor Potter," James said then turned to Molly frowning, "Weird," they both said together and Harry grinned.

"Don't worry. I won't embarrass you two by telling stories or calling you sweetheart or son or anything else."

The twins grinned back at him and he shook his head, "So what are you planning to teach us?" Molly asked.

"The Patronus spell."

James eyes widened, "Really? What about Molly and I?"

"Well I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he seems to think you two are well ahead. Which, being who you are, doesn't seem to surprise him." Rolling their eyes the twins flopped down into their seats and stared at their father waiting for him to tell them their fate. "So it's been decided that you'll do extra work I set you and you'll be helping your class with some of the more difficult spells, such as today."

"Great!" Molly grumbled, "As if we weren't the centre of attention as is."

Harry smiled sympathetically, "I know how you feel. I've been through this but look it'll get easier, I promise." The last was said on a whisper as students started taking their seats. Harry sat at his desk waiting for them to all come in.

Student sat excitedly whispering among themselves. Some of the girls were giggling and looking at Harry with adoring eyes. "He's so good looking," one said and the other nodded, "I know, dreamy is a word that comes to mind." Molly swung round and pierced the two Ravenclaw with a look that had them turning bright red and pretending great interest in their book.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she told James who was making a face. "If girls are going to start making eyes at our father I'm leaving." James started edging towards her and she frowned at him. "Hey I know I'm small but I do need some room. What are you doing?"

"Why are the girls looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"They've all got a horrible gleam in their eyes. Like I'm a bowl of cream and they've suddenly turned into cats."

Molly looked around and found that the girls in the class were split in two. The first were those that were staring at their father and the rest seemed to have come to the conclusion that Harry Potter's son might be a better target for their attentions. Molly started giggling, which only go worse as James frowned at her. She settled down after a few minutes telling him, "I think you've just elevated in status. You're the son of 'The boy who lived'"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope," she grinned and he pulled a face at her as Ana and Merry sat down beside her, having come in with Remus and Whip. Molly looked sharply as her two friends only to sigh with relief that they unlike the others hadn't been struck with Potter fever. Or well, Ana had but she'd liked James for so long it didn't matter that he was a Potter now.

"What's up?" Merry whispered.

"Look around. The women of this school have gone Potter mad."

Ana perked up and looked around at this with narrowed eyes. "Oh no they don't," she muttered, "Molly, swap places with me," she demanded and Molly grinned at her friend who was already shoving her things over. They moved quickly and James who had been talking to Remus and Whip didn't notice until he turned back to talk to her.

"Molly have…," his eyes widened, "Ah… Ana… what? That is… where?" he didn't get to finish his father had begun the class. Molly felt her brothers panic being confronted with Ana and stifled a giggle. He really was an idiot.

"Right class, today I'm going to teach you how to produce a Patronus. Can any one tell me what a Patronus can do?" Molly and James both put their hand up along with others so Harry was not forced to call on them. He looked around and then pointed to Ana, "What is your name?"

"Ana Finnegan, Professor,"

"Finnegan? Any relation to Seamus Finnegan?"

"Yes sir. He's my uncle," Ana replied.

"I see, well what can a patronus do?"

"It wards off Dementors and other dark creatures."

"Correct. ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now can anyone tell me the spell involved," Molly and James again put up their hand but Harry asked a Ravenclaw who got it half right so he gave them five points. "The words are Expecto Patronum. What you must do, is think of your happiest thought and concentrate on that." Demonstrating he thanked them for their appreciative, Wows and spontaneous clapping and tried not to laugh as both Molly and James rolled their eyes. "Alright, let's see what you can do?" He called them one by one to come forward and try. For some, nothing happened for others a tiny mist sprang from their wand. "Never mind I can assure you I didn't do much better my first time," he reassured some as they sat down. Molly and James were the last to get up. James went first and a figure sprang out of his wand and seemed to run off towards the wall. Their fellow classmates all looked in awe as he sat down and Molly was left standing,

"Expecto Patronum," she shouted and out of her wand came the clearest patronus of all. It ran forth toward the student then disappeared with another swish of her wand. Harry who hadn't yet recovered from his son's performance stood open mouthed as he daughter grinned cheekily up at him and then went back to her seat.

"Aaaah… right then split up into groups of four and practice. I'll come round to help and answer questions. Molly and James will also be on hand if I'm occupied with another group."

The class went on with Molly and James getting called on to demonstrate more than once. James turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked down at Ana who was grimacing up at him, "Can you show me? I don't seem to be getting it."

James, who was relieved it wasn't one of the other girls who'd giggled and whispered all the way through his explanations smiled down at her. "Sure, I'm glad it's just you."

"They do seem to be surrounding you in packs," she agreed and James laughed glad that she wasn't one of his fans. Explaining how to do it, he watched as Ana frowned in concentration and said the words. A small mist came gently out of her wand and he grinned as she looked delightedly up at him. "Thanks," she said going back to her place beside Merry.

"You're welcome," he said frowning as she turned away. It had occurred to him to wonder why she wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't flirting with him either but then again neither was Merry and both of them were good friends with Molly. Shaking his head he went round to see if anyone else needed help but his eyes kept flicking back to Ana who was chatting with Merry, Remus and Whip as they practiced.

He felt an elbow in his ribs and look down to the knowing look in his sisters eyes. 'Let me guess,' she whispered in his mind, 'You're wondering why she's not making a fool out of herself like the rest of them.'

'Don't be silly Molly,' he said turning away.

'Fine but she has more sense, just in case you did want to know.' Molly said moving off before her brother could respond. She felt his eyes on her all the way to the front of the class."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day went quickly, James ignored Molly's knowing, looks until supper when he eventually looked over at her and opened his mind to her, 'What do you mean she has more sense?'

'Well she's not about to idolise you because of who you are. I'd think you'd appreciate that.'

'Yeah but she hasn't even talked to me bar to ask me how to do something.'

'Well you haven't talked to her either,' Molly pointed out gesturing towards him. Her movement caught Remus's eye and he looked up to see them staring at each other. James frowned, Molly grinned, James held his hand out and she shrugged and shook her head. She rolled her eyes and James threw her a dirty look. Remus was just thinking they'd gone mad when Whip interrupted them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked and Remus looked round to see that quite a few people near them had been watching as well.

The twins looked at him and then back at each other. They burst out laughing but didn't answer shaking their heads. "Their just talking," Mi said and everyone swivelled round to look at the twins little sister who had carried on eating as if she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

"What?"

Mi looked up, "Talking. You know that thing people do to communicate."

"Really? What did they do?" Remus replied sarcastically to Mi condescension "Put some spell on each other so that they look like they've gone insane and no one notices they're having a conversation?"

"No." Mi answered looking down at them calmly, "Their connected telepathically,"

"Mi!" the twins shouted and she jump looking up at them with wide eyes.

"What?" The twins gave her a disgusted look as everyone looked back at them with a look of intrigue.

"Are they now," Whip murmured folding his arms in front of him and raising one eyebrow at them.

"Well isn't that nice," Remus added looking from one to the other. "And just when were you going to tell us that little piece of information?"

"It never came up before," Molly defended.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it Whip."

"Mmm."

"Wonder what?"

"What you've been saying about people all these years. Kind of sneaky, not telling anyone."

"Yeah, what were we supposed to say? Oh by the way everyone Molly and I can talk telepathically isn't that cool? Don't be stupid."

"You still could have told us."

"Whatever."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The week went quickly and soon the twins found themselves around a table with the rest of the Quidditch team discussing what should be done. Molly had as predicted been voted Captain and was now listening with complete horror to the recap of their loss last year. "We Lost. I leave you guys for one year and you lose. Alright all of you practice will be three times a week until I'm satisfied your in shape." The team agreed and got up to leave. "I can't believe they lost," she muttered as she tidied up.

"We missed our seeker," Remus explained and Molly shrieked not realising he'd come up behind with her. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. I forgot my books."

"That's okay I didn't hear you come in."

"You want some help?"

"Nah I'm finished now," she grinned looking up at him, "You can walk me back though."

"Love to," he said as he stepped back to let her go first out the door. She waited while he closed it and joined her and then started walking back.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "So what happened to you last year. You forget how to block the Quaffles or something?"

Remus looked down at her with an open mouth, "Why you cheeky little… I'll have you know…,"

"Well you are the keeper and therefore responsible for making sure the other team don't score."

Remus's eyes grew even wider as he stared down at her, "There are more players on the team than me. You can't possibly blame our defeat on me. What about…" he stopped as Molly burst out laughing and his eyes narrowed.

"Gotcha," Molly said grinning mischievously up at him a wicked light in her green eyes.

"You better start runnin' Potter," he warned as he advanced towards her. Molly shrieked and took off with Remus on her trail. She ran round a corner and had just prevented herself from slipping on some water when Remus careened into her sending them both flying. Luckily Remus managed to manoeuvre it so that he didn't fall on top of her but the other way round. "You okay? he asked as they managed to catch their breath.

"Yeah I'm…" Molly looked up into chocolate brown eyes and her breath caught in her throat. His hand was around her waist resting on the small of her back. Her body was plastered against his. Her heart had begun to beat erratically, and her chest hurt. What was happening? They'd been friends for too long for this to be happening. "…fine," she finished the sentence but their eyes were still locked together. Shaking her head she dragged her senses ruthlessly back into order and started pushing herself off him. They were just friends.

Remus let her go. For a moment there he hadn't been able to move. Transfixed by a pair of green eyes that he'd seen hundreds of times before. He'd almost gone to kiss her. What the hell was that about? James would kill him if he knew. They were just friends, that's all. Just friends.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The following weeks were filled with practice and lessons and study. Finally the day of the first Quidditch match dawned and the crowds were massive.

Derrick Turner, a Ravenclaw, was commentating, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to first Quidditch match of the Season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor! Slytherin team slaughtered Gryffindor last year taking the Quidditch Cup for the first time in years. Will we see Gryffindor make a come back? Will their new Captain lead them to victory? The Gryffindor team, having voted Molly Potter their new Captain, have been training hard. Lets see what they've accomplished. And out come the Slytherin teams, followed by the Gryffindors. Look at them fly. Black and Merrick, Potter and Weasley, Thomas and Wilkes and yes here she comes Molly Potter, look at that girl go. She's a wiz on a broom this one. But then what can you expect from a Potter, like her father before her and his before that, Potters have been Gryffindor Seekers and Captains for three generations. Not to be outdone James Potters ability on the broom has had many a bludger blown in the opposite teams direction. That boy could out manoeuvre a mama dragon protecting her young.

"This is not a Potter fan club Turner," one of the Professors shouted at him. "Keep to the game."

"Right, and their off. Merrick got the quaffle, passes it to Wilkes, Wilkes to Merrick, watch out for that bludger, Merrick to Thomas and she scores. Ten points to Gryffindor. Snox has the Quaffle passes it to Bains no, wait, Wilkes has got it. Look at him go, on down the pitch another ten point to Gryffindor." The game went on, "Bains got the quaffle, passes it to Peters back to Snox oh just missed the bludger he aims for heeeeee… doesn't score. No Keeper Remus Black has prevented it's flight. Gryffindor are ahead eighty to nothing."

"Looks to me like Gryffindor is out for Slytherin blood. Look at them go, nothing can stop them today. Oh wait Molly Potter has just taken a dive she's spotted the snitch ladies and gentlemen. Yes look at her go. This girl is a wonder, and not bad looking either even if I do say so myself. She twists she turns she dives, she climbs by all that's magic is there anything this girl can't do on a broom. Slytherins seeker is trailing behind her, bludgers are flying in all directions but nothing is catching her. Up and down, weaving in and out of the beams, wait…Gryffindor has scored again. Back to the seekers. Wow what a game this turning out to be. Words just can't describe it. Yes, yes I think she has it. Yes Molly Potter has caught the snitch. The game is over. What a massacre. Two hundred and forty points to nothing. Gryffindor is back. Molly Poter has…" Derrick stopped his enthusiastic report to stare in horror as the scene before him.


	6. Heroes

The whistle blew and Molly grinned, they'd won. Slaughtered them, chased them into the next millennium. Holding the snitch high she did a little whirlwind trick on the broom in celebration. The game had been brilliant. Everyone had been on top form and followed the plan perfectly. The crowd was going mad. The game had been brilliant. She'd enjoyed every minute of it.

Suddenly pain slashed through her body as something rammed into her shoulder from behind. Crunch! The sound almost made her feel sick and the pain that followed it was overwhelming. She lost her grip and only just managed to hang on when something hit her from the other side. No longer able to hold on, she felt herself fall, but within seconds strong arms had grabbed her around the waist and were hauling her onto their broom. She didn't have to look up to know who it was but she did. Their eyes met and through the pain Molly managed to smile weakly. "I caught it."

Remus saw the bludgers heading for her but they were too close. The only thing he could do was speed towards her with all haste. Moving when everyone else had froze in horror, he managed to catch her mere seconds after she fell. Looking down into her pain filled eyes his heart filled with anguish. She was so pale it was scary and yet still she managed to speak. Stubborn female, he swore as he landed as gently as possible on the ground. He looked up to see James had sprung into action. However, he wasn't coming for his sister he was heading towards the two Slytherin Beaters who, having only a few moments ago looked smug, were now looking like they might just have made the biggest mistake of their lives.

Dismissing the scene he looked back down at Molly who was lying very still in his arms. People were running towards them now. Her father and mother being the first to reach them, Harry immediately lifted her into his arms and started back towards the school. "You did really well Remus," Ginny said. "Thank you." Remus nodded then turned his attention back to the Slytherin Beaters who where now trying to get away from the entire Gryfindor team. Professor Marks managed to get in between them and was trying to settle them down when James, wand out suddenly transfigured one of the beaters into a rat and streamed past the Professor to catch him. "Mr Potter change him back immediately. James ignored him.

"How doyou like it? Huh? Not so funny now the shoe's on the other foot. Maybe I should drop you too."

"James!" Hermione Weasley had come up beside him, "Turn him back immediately."

"But…"

"Now!"

"Fine," James turned him back and watched with delight at the horror on the Slytherins face as he started to fall. His friend just caught him before he hit the ground."

"You…" Hermione sputtered then shook her head "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Every face of the Gryffindor team dropped but then they heard Dumbledore below. "That was the most outrageous piece of poor showmanship I have ever seen." He was furious. The entire Slytherin team were cowering under the ferociousness of his glare. "How dare you? Gryffindor won, the whistle had been blown. You could have killed her. I'll be writing to your parents. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin. Each! Plus you will each get ten detentions to be done with Professor Potter. A more appropriate professor I can't think of." Grins of glee appeared on the faces of every Gryffindor with hearing. What goes around comes around. A more perfect solution they couldn't have come up with themselves.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James was sitting at his sister's bedside. He seemed to be forever there lately, looking down at her pale face and wondering when she'd wake up. Her shoulders had been smashed and they'd had to force a potion down her because she wasn't conscious, which, according to Jackie Weasley, who'd taken over from Madam Pomfrey a few years ago, was a good thing because she'd be in so much pain and there would be nothing she could have done about it. Frowning he looked back to find his father and mother standing behind him. They were frowning and James new Hermione must have told them about his transfiguration. "I know, I know, I'm sorry but I when I saw her fall I lost it."

"James we understand how you feel," Ginny said, "but you can't get revenge like that. It's not our way."

"I know," he said looking back at Molly, "I felt the pain go through her. I should have been the one to catch her. She should be able to depend on me to be there."

"You can't expect to be. I took quite a few falls from the broom in my day. Molly will bounce back. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say. You're not her twin."

"No I'm her father, who gets to give those two Slytherins ten detentions."

James grinned and met his fathers eyes, "Can I watch."

"No," Ginny frowned and shot Harry a warning look, "Stop encouraging him."

"Sorry Ginny," Harry said winking at James behind her back.

"Yeah sorry mom," James replied grinning all the more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny and Harry went back to their cottage having ensured that their daughter would be okay. James had refused to leave and Jackie agreed to let him stay on the bed beside Molly. Moving her neck to get rid of the stiffness Ginny walked ahead of Harry. "Well that was an interesting evening?"

"You can say that again. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw her fall."

"I know, thank Merlin for Remus. He acted so quickly."

Harry nodded then grinned, "Did you see her catch the snitch? It was bloody amazing. Kid can fly."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. Harry was so proud he was nearly bursting. Molly was the apple of her daddy's eye but he'd never seen her fly a game before. Something told her that Molly had gone up even further in her father's estimation if that was possible. "We'll have to get her a new broom," she told him slyly and watched as Harry's face lit up.

"You're right. Her other one has been destroyed. I wonder what she'd like. We'll have to get it quickly. We should have gotten them both a new one ages ago."

"True we can't get a broom for one and not the other," Ginny agreed, "Why don't you go look at one now?" she suggested.

"Yeah why…" Harry swung back round with a look of consternation on his face and Ginny couldn't stop herself she burst out laughing. "Oh very funny, it's midnight."

"Sorry…" Ginny grinned up at him and Harry shook his head as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and leaned up for a kiss that never failed to make her melt.

"Come to bed," he said pulling her towards their room.

"Why Mr Potter what kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"The kind that married me," he replied winking at her. Ginny was about to protest his arrogance when he swung her into his arms and carried her to the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly sat up quickly then groaned and lay back down. Remembering what happened as pain went through her. "Molly you're awake."

"James. What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I'd leave you? I know I wasn't there to catch you but I wouldn't ever leave you."

"James if you're blaming yourself because you didn't catch me you can stop now. Remus was obviously nearer. Besides, I trust you defended my honour?"

"Of course, I turned Walsh into a rat."

"What?" a grin spread across her face.

"In mid air," he added grinning back.

Molly burst out laughing then winced as the movement made her shoulders ache, "I wish I'd seen that."

"I lost twenty points from Gryffindor for doing it though,"

"Who cares? You're my hero James. Thank you."

"Anything for you my lady," he said then grew sober, "Molly, you can't keep doing this to me. I seem to be spending quite a lot of time by your bedside."

"Like I do it on purpose."

"I know but Molly I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"But…"

"YOU WON'T."

"You don't know what the future holds."

"Neither do you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I couldn't lose you either, you know."

"I'm not the one that's sick." James whispered furiously through gritted teeth.

Molly's eyes widened, by unspoken agreement they hadn't discussed the reason why Molly hadn't been at Hogwarts last year. Why she'd been in Brazil with a private tutor away from everyone. At the beginning of last summer Molly had inadvertently got in the way of a spell sent their mothers' way and had fallen sick a week later. In a rushed attempt to ensure her survival their parents had sent her to a magical healer in Brazil one that had owed them a favour and had been told that Molly would not be returning to the Hogwarts that year. A tutor had been hired and Molly had stayed in Brazil. James had not seen her until she reappeared at this summer at the Weasley's.

"I'm not sick anymore," Molly told him slowly.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself he opened them again to meet eyes so like his own. "I know but you were told to take it easy and in the few months you've been back, you've fought off Deatheaters, walked blindly in front of the Avada Kadava curse and now this." Shaking his head at her he narrowed his eyes, "Molly do you go out of you way to find trouble or does it follow you around."

"It pretty much knows where I am most of the time," she tried to lighten the mood but James sent her a warning look, "I'm fine James. I don't feel unwell. I ache, but that's what happens when two Bludgers ram you."

"Stop. I'm being serious."

"So am I. Stop worrying. I have one mother I don't need two. I do however need a brother."

"You've got one. I'm not going anywhere," he told her holding her hand gently as she smiled at him.

"Good. Now go have a shower. You smell." He gave her an affronted look but went to go anyway.

"Hey just giving you a heads up. Your scar caused quite a stir."

"Damn," Molly muttered and James left grinning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus walked quietly up the Hospital wing to Molly's bed. He peeked round the curtains and smiled when he found her awake and reading. "Hey you."

Molly looked up and smiled, delight shining in her eyes, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my saviour. About time you turned up. Everyone else has."

"With all those people I didn't think you'd miss me."

Cocking her head to the side she studied him, "Well I did," she told him holding out her hand, "Come sit. Tell me what you've been up to."

Remus took her hand and sat, "I haven't been up to anything. I thought you might be tired with all the visitors."

"No I want to go back to the dorms but Aunt Jackie says I have to stay here."

"Complaining again, Molly," Jackie said coming round to check on her.

"I don't see why I can't go back to the common room. I feel fine and Remus can walk me back."

"I can carry you back if you want," Remus winked and Molly laughed.

"Stop being an idiot," she told him swatting him lightly, "but in all seriousness I don't want to stay here and there's plenty of people to keep an eye on me back at the dorms."

"Molly I don't…"

"Please Aunt Jackie."

Jackie looked down at her niece with narrowed eyes, "Alright but only if you promise you'll come straight here if you don't feel well."

Molly smiled and nodded in agreement enthusiastically, "Thank you. Remus I'll be ready in five minutes." Remus nodded and left so she could get dressed and when Molly stepped out from behind the screen a few minutes later she smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. They headed out together and down the steps. Molly was happily contemplating a night sitting by the fire in Gryffindor tower only to shriek as Remus picked her up.

"Remus," she squealed, "What are you doing you git?"

"I take exception to being called a git and I'm carrying you."

"Put me down," she laughed.

"No can do. Can't have you tiring yourself out."

"Remus!" she narrowed her eyes at him but he just lifted one imperious eyebrow and walked along the corridor. "Remus I'm too heavy to carry all the way to Gryffindor tower."

Remus stopped and snorted at this and put her back on her feet before looking down at her, "You are as light as a feather. What are you five foot nothing?" he demanded.

Molly drew herself up to her full height and gave him a disgusted look, "I'll have you know I'm five foot two and three quarters and proud of it," she sniffed her nose in the air.

"Really? You sure?" he said looking her up and down in disbelief.

Molly hit him and winced as pain shot threw her arm up to her shoulders, "Damn it," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked forgetting their banter when he saw her wince.

"Remus I just hit you. You are not supposed to ask if I'm okay," she replied glaring at him.

Noting she obviously wasn't in too much discomfort he relaxed, "No offence shorty but a little thing like you isn't likely to hurt me."

Molly's jaw dropped at this, "Oh just you wait till I get my wand," she told him pointing her finger at him, "I'll… I'll turn you into…a… a… well into something."

"Now Molly I didn't mean you couldn't harm me like that. I'm not that stupid. All I'm saying is that physically, hitting me isn't going to work."

Eyes narrowed Molly watched him suspiciously then nodded, "Fine I can't argue that. You are stronger. Physically." They continued on down the corridor with Molly still on her feet. They were halfway to their destination when she rounded on him, "You really enjoy winding me up, don't you?"

"Yep."

"hurumph" was all the reply he got to that. After another few minutes when they'd turned down the last corridor she stopped placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he looked down at her, confused. He could feel the heat of her hand through his clothes. It was distracting.

"For catching me. I know I could have been in a lot worse shape if you hadn't."

His eyes locked with hers and he raised a hand to frame her face, "My pleasure." They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, green eyes locked with brown, hearts beating faster, hardly breathing, and neither daring to move.

­­­>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Voices came from just round the corner and slowly they stepped back. The moment was gone. They looked up to see James and Ana come round the corner. James stopped and Ana blushed furiously as she bumped into him and he had to catch her so she didn't fall. "Sorry," she muttered stepping back.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly," James replied smiling down at her, with the full force of his charm. Molly's eyes widened and her lips twitched. Ana opened her mouth but nothing came out, Molly came to her rescue.

'Behave twin brother,' she thought and James immediately brought his gaze back to her.

Arching one brow in a typical Potter way he folded his arms, 'What are you doing out of bed?'

'Dr Weasley said I could come back as long as I took it is easy,' flicking a glance at Remus she smiled, 'Remus walked me back. What are you up to?'

James looked innocent, 'What are you talking about?'

Rolling her eyes Molly copied her brother's stance, 'Oh please I've seen you turn the charm on before.'

'I don't know what you mean,'

"They're doing it again," Ana complained once she got her voice back. James had the power to render her senseless or rather speechless with a smile.

"So I see," Remus agreed, "Do you reckon they know how ridiculous they look?"

Ana laughed, "Nope but hey they haven't been able to do this in public for years it must be a relief."

"True. I wonder what they're saying."

"Well let's see, James is probably asking her what she's doing out of bed."

"Molly is telling him that she has permission and that I walked her back."

"Molly looks like she's accusing him of something,"

"Yeah and James is trying to look innocent but it's not workin'" he grinned at Ana and she laughed, "Wonder what he's done?" Ana blushed and Remus's eyes widened as he remembered the look James had given her a few minutes ago before Molly had grabbed his attention. Well, well, well, Remus mused, James Potter what are you up to?

"I don't care just stop. Be happy with what you got," Molly said and then turned her head to Ana and Remus. "Why didn't you tell us before that we look ridiculous?" she demanded.

"You never asked," Ana grinned, "What should he be happy with?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"No you will not," James growled grabbing her and spinning her round only to instantly regret it when he saw the blood drain from her and she swayed slightly. "Damn Molly I'm sorry," she waved it off but he could see that he'd hurt her.

"You idiot, Potter," Remus said coming to Molly's side and lifting her into his arms. "Come on; let's get her to the Common room."

"I can carry her," James protested.

"I've got her now. Go ahead and open the entrance."

"I can walk," Molly protested but they were ignoring her. Remus carried her into the common room and deposited her gently on the couch beside the fire.

"You okay," Ana said taking a seat beside her.

"I'm fine, would everyone please stop fussing."

"Do you need anything?" James asked feeling guilty as he sat on her other side. Molly took his hand and leaned gently into him, shaking her head.

"Nothing you can get me anyway. Ana, can I get you to get my History of Magic Homework? It's on the dresser beside my bed."

"You're going to do home work?" Remus looked disgusted.

"Yes, I can't fall behind. James might beat me."

"Like that will ever happen," Ana said supporting her friend and Molly laughed as the disgruntled look on her brother's face.

"I'll have you know that I…"

"Stop before you fall Potter," Whip said coming up just in time to hear what Molly said with Merry following him.

"You know what I'm not sure I like this attitude," James complained frowning at them then turning to Molly to see her smiling gently up at him.

"Don't worry Jamie," she told him "I know. That's the most important thing." James watched his sister's eyes fall and he automatically put his arm gently around her. Careful this time not to hurt her. She was exhausted maybe she'd sleep now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone that had been watching the scene noticed how James eyes had softened as he watched his sister. The love and closeness between them was evident and quite a few girls sighed, wondering what he'd be like as a boyfriend. James adored his sister; anyone with eyes could see that. In fact there were those who found it surprising they'd managed to hide their relationship for so long.

Merry elbowed Whip and he turned to glare at her but stopped as soon as he saw her doing the same to Remus. Ana had got up and was moving to a corner of the common room, Remus followed and Merry smiled back at Whip and motioned with her head for him to follow and give James and Molly some time alone. They all sat down at the table and then looked back at brother and sister. "Every time I think about what those two must have gone through. How they had to take on different name, I can't believe they managed" Merry said.

"I know," Whip agreed, "Aunt Ginny said that they've always been really close. Whenever one is sick, they call for the other. Even when they were little they never wanted their parents, just each other."

"The protectors of the magical world, or so the prophecy goes," Remus said, "Not an easy thing to live up to."

"They lean on each other. I thought James was going to bring forth blood from those Slytherin Beaters. Not that they didn't deserve it."

"They got what they deserved though. How would you like to do detentions with the father of someone you deliberately tried to hurt?"

Four faces lit up, four wicked smiles appeared and the group burst out laughing as four different scenarios appeared in their minds. "I wish I was a fly on the wall for those detentions," Ana said shaking with laughter.

"You and the rest of us," Whip agreed leaning back in his chair with a look of pure devilment on his face. "Maybe we could."

"What do you mean?"

"An invisibility spell, you're good at Charms Merry. You could do it."

Merry blushed crimson under Whips frank stare and tried to answer, "Yeah, you could. We could watch the fun. Go on Merry we'll all help."

Merry looked at Ana who nodded and then said, "Alright but you have to help."

"Don't worry to see those Slytherins get what's coming to them. I'd help you 24 hours of the day," Whip told her. Ana grinned at this and had to pretend a coughing fit to hide it from them. Merry shot her a warning look.

"Good then you can be my test subject," Merry said looking at Whip with a mischievous glint in her eye and Whips eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Considering we've spent five years arguing, can I trust you?"

"Of course," she smiled at him and Whips eyes widened, "Why don't we go and practice now?" She got up and held out a hand which he looked at for a moment, hesitated then took it.

"Alright let's go."

Remus and Ana watched them go, "Wish I could do that?" Ana muttered, only to blush bright red as Remus focused his dark gaze on her and raised an enquiring eyebrow. "I have some homework to finish," she said getting up but Remus put a hand out to stop her.

"Want me to knock him over his head?" he asked.

"What…?" she stopped, "Am I that obvious?"

"No. I'm just good,"

"… and cocky?"

"That too," he grinned and she laughed.

"You won't tell him? He's far too sure of himself as it is and with all those girls throwing themselves at him I don't want to be one of the crowd," she told him.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Why's that?"

"Trust me. If I know James, the fact that you're not part of the crowd will get his attention."

"You think?"

"Definitely," Remus said nodding.


	7. Dates, Dates and well dates

Molly woke up about two hours later still in James arms. "Oh no," she moaned and sat up quickly.

"What? What," James woke up and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I fell asleep while people were talking to me."

"Don't worry, you were tired."

"I hate being sick,"

"Oh good you're awake," Merry said bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously. "You feel up to coming with me for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You'll see," Merry said dragging her out of the common room down a series of corridors and eventually into a deserted classroom. James had followed and as the entered the room both of them burst out laughing. There in front of them was half a torso, one leg, a hand and red hair.

"This is not funny," Whip voice came from the area where his head should be.

"What ha… ha… happened?" Molly finally managed to get out as she looked around and found that Ana's head was floating in the air but the rest of her was gone Remus it seemed had gotten off the best with only an arm missing.

"Can either of you fix it?"

"Of course," the twins replied.

"But what were you trying to do?"

"Just fix it and we'll tell you," Ana frowned.

The twins exchanged glances, folded their arms and took on identical mutinous expression that had Whip groaning. He'd seen them before, on his grandmother, there was no way they were going to budge. "Tell them," he told Merry and she did quickly and the two siblings burst out laughing again.

"You… Don't you know that putting an invisibility spell on people is really hard?"

"We thought we could handle it."

"James put them out of their misery," Molly said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're more than capable and you have a wand."

"True," he conceded grinning as he realised exactly what she was doing. Making sure their friends knew he was just a good as she was. Not that he needed it but it was nice just the same. He fixed Remus and Whip and then turned back to Ana and grinned evilly.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Get on with it Potter?" she told him.

"Well what are you going to give me in return?"

Ana's eyes widened, "What do you mean? You fixed Remus and Whip without asking for anything."

"Well Whips my cousin and Remus is one of my best friends however having said that I have to live with them and only Merlin knows what curse they'd use on me?"

"I'll curse you if you don't fix me. I'm particularly good at an impotent…" she didn't get any further, James had fixed her faster than you chould say Quidditch. Everyone burst out laughing at this and Ana had a smug look on her face that said she wasn't going to take anymore from James Potter. Molly knew that look and grinned. Look out twin brother Ana is about to pursue. "Thank you, now I have to go find Mike Sullivan, actually Merry you should come with me, Derrick Turner is usually with him"

James frowned following her out, "A Ravenclaw, why would you want to find him?"

"Yeah," Whip frowned looking at Merry.

"Not that it's any of your business James but we've been asked to go to Hogsmeade with them and we told them we'd think about it."

"Oh so you're going to tell him you're not going," James said.

"Yeah," Whip agreed looking relieved.

Merry, who'd copped on to what was going on, and Ana glanced back at them with wide innocent eyes, "I never said that," Ana continued on and both James and Whip stopped then sprinted off after the two girls.

"Think they'll figure it out," Remus whispered from behind and Molly jumped slightly then grinned, "I hope not. Ana has liked James for years and Whip needs Merry to keep him grounded. It's going to be fun watching them fall."

With raised eyebrows Remus shot her an amused look, "Why Miss Potter, you have a sadistic nature."

"No I appreciate the fact that both my brother and my cousin are two of the most arrogant men who could do with having themselves brought to heal."

"Molly," Remus looked shocked, "Men are not dogs,"

"I'm not so sure about that." Remus struggled with this, his eyes bulged and seemed to trying to come up with something to refute her opinion, "After all your father is a dog which makes you one."

"Molly," Remus said in a warning tone.

"Maybe I should test it," she said pretending to ponder it and then looking at him, "Here boy, come on, come to Molly." Remus stalked after her menacingly and then she grinned cheekily at him, "You're way too easy, Black," she said a gurgle of laughter leaving her as Remus's jaw dropped and he reached out to grab her. Bouncing out of his reach she giggled, "Here boy," she whistled as well and Remus practically growled at her as she skipped down the corridor, careless of what she was doing. Teasing him was not a good idea.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James was scowling at Ana. Whip had the right idea, he'd chased Merry down a different corridor, keeping her away from the Ravenclaws. James was thinking about throwing Ana over his shoulder and carrying her away until he'd talked sense into her. Dating a Ravenclaw? He didn't like the sound of that. As a matter of fact he didn't like the thought of her dating anyone. "Ana if you go out with a Ravenclaw you'll never live it down," he tried to reason with her but she was ignoring him. "Ana I mean it. You can't go out with him."

"And why not?" Ana said rounding on him, "No one else has asked me. Mike's nice, he's good looking, polite, he respects me and he likes me."

"I like you, you can come to Hogsmeade with me."

Ana's face dropped and her eye's narrowed. She stretched herself up to her full height and in a stance James had seen his mother take with his father she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "James Potter I do not, and I repeat do not need a sympathy date from you. Of all the cheek, I'll have you know that if I want to go to Hogmeade with someone I'll go and I don't need you to run interference…." James watched, fascinated, as her eyes flashed and colour rose in her cheeks. She was beautiful. He was beginning to understand why his father usually kissed his mother when she was on one of these rants. He was also starting to think that his father had the right idea. Taking a step towards her, he realised that she wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing as she wasn't backing away from him like she usually did when he got near her. He took another step and then another and when she finally realised that she'd let him get close and tried to back away his hand shot out and grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting away.

Ana stopped giving out to him once she realised how close he'd gotten, "What are you doing?" she frowned at him putting up her other hand to ward him off but he kept pulling her towards him. Grinning at her like he had a secret she didn't know about. Her eyes grew huge as he placed a hand at her waist and firmly brought her closer. "We… I…that is…James?" at her puzzled look James winked, and Ana tried to gather her wits, struggling to hold onto what they'd been discussing.

"I don't want you to go out with Mike," James said and she grabbed onto that like a woman holding on to a lifeline.

"It's got nothing to do with you," she whispered breathless, frozen in place by his eyes as James shook his head at her, "It doesn't." she tried again fighting the rising panic, "You can't tell me what to do. You have no hold…" she stopped as the hand on her waist tightened and his lips descended on hers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Whip was worried. Merry wasn't arguing with him. She always argued with him. She revelled in putting him straight, in telling him what he did wrong and what he should do. She argued with him at every opportunity and if he said snow was white she'd swear to all that's magic that it was black.

Now however she was agreeing with everything he said. She didn't give out to him for following her. She didn't lecture him about how he shouldn't tell her what to do. She'd agreed that she shouldn't go out with the Ravenclaw and now she was walking quietly beside him as if she actually didn't mind his company. Not that he was complaining. He'd never had a conversation with the pretty Spitfire that hadn't ended in an argument. It had bugged him really. He liked her. Merry had grown on him. He'd gotten used to her. Enjoyed their arguments and looked forward to sparring with her. Of course the fact that mostly all he wanted to do was kiss her when she argued with him was a bit disturbing. He wasn't sure he liked her new attitude. "Alright what are you up to?"

Merry turned her dark brown eyes on him and gave him an innocent look, "Up to? I'm not up to anything."

"Oh really? For someone who's spent the past five years telling me off, disagreeing with me and arguing with me every chance she got you're trying to tell me that I shouldn't be suspicious of the fact that you're agreeing with me." Merry blushed and looked away and Whips eyes widened, "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Merry said giving him a dark look and folding her arms over her chest. "Why do you have to be so suspicious? Can't we get along? Why do we always have to argue?"

Whip was stumped, "I don't know. We always have. Right from first year."

"Yeah I know that but…maybe it's because we've formed a habit with it. I'm trying not to argue with you. Can't you do the same?"

"Why? I like fighting with you. Sometimes it's the most fun I have just winding you up." Whip knew he'd put his foot in it when Merry's eyebrows shot up under her fringe and her jaw dropped. "Not that I don't like your company anyway. I mean… that is I enjoy being with you… at least you're fun to be around… I mean… hell I don't know what I mean. Forget about it."

"No," Merry caught his hand as he turned away and placed the other on his chest to stay him. "You like being around me? I mean you don't mind that I give out to you all the time."

Whip, who was having trouble with the fact that her hand was covering his heart and he could feel the heat of it all the way through his clothes, floundered. What was he supposed to say? He'd already made a fool of himself. "Well I wouldn't say I like it but some of the stuff you say makes sense."

"Let me get this straight. You argue with me to wind me up even when you know that I'm right."

"Mmm…am well… I suppose… yeah you could say that." Whip was surprised when Merry laughed. Her face lit up and her eyes danced up at him as he looked down at her. He waited for her to explain but she didn't. Instead, she stood on her tip toes, grabbed hold of his jumper, pulled so that he had to bend down and kissed him. It was so quick he didn't have time to react. She flounced off ahead of him leaving him standing there gaping at her like a fool. Then realising she'd rounded the corner and was getting away he pulled himself together and ran after her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus was chasing Molly around the couch of the common room. She'd managed to get there without him catching her. He was still unsure of how she'd managed to get away from him but he'd found her back here and had immediately headed towards her a look of vengeance on his face. "It was a joke Remus. Relax. Where's your sense of humour?"

"Back in the corridor where you started referring to me as a dog," he shot back at her trying to grab her but she slipped away. A few of the students were watching mildly amused by their fellow Gryfindors but otherwise they'd seen Molly and Remus like this many times before. One of them had played a trick on the other and now they were out for pay back. "Stand still woman." Remus muttered when she spun out of his grasp for the fifth or sixth time.

Molly stopped and opened her eyes wide in indignation, "I know you didn't just call me Woman Remus."

"Oh yeah? Well I did," he replied not quite noticing the tell tale flash in her green eyes that always spelled trouble.

Molly was about to bring out her wand when she suddenly felt dizzy and made a grab for something to hold her up. Her face had gone pale and she swayed a bit. There were little silver dots flying around in front of her eyes and she didn't feel at all well.

Remus cursed as he saw her sway. He was by her side and had her in his arms before he could think. "Maybe you should have stayed in the Hospital Wing. I'll take you back."

"No," Molly said leaning back against him, "Please I don't want to go there. I just need to rest. Can you take me up to my dorm?" Remus stared hard at her for a few moments then nodded and headed up the stairs. "Thank you," Molly said when he laid her gently on the bed, "I guess I was trying to do too much."

"I shouldn't have been chasing you," Remus said feeling guilty. He'd forgotten for a moment that she'd been hurt. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"No," Molly said softly, "Don't Remus. Don't blame yourself. It has nothing to do with you and I'm sorry about calling you a dog."

Remus grinned, "I'll think up a suitable punishment later," he told her and was delighted when she smiled back at him. "How about I make you come to Hogsmead with me next weekend."

"Well that's easy I would have been going there with you anyway," Molly replied smartly.

"Ah but what's the betting Whip and James have dates for next weekend," Remus said slyly.

Eyes lighting up, Molly shook her head, "Ah I'm not so stupid as to bet against you on that."

"Ah she has sense," Remus said as if talking to someone else only to be slapped on the arm playfully by her so that he smiled at her. "So, you and me, Hogsmead next weekend."

Molly cocked her head to the side and considered this, "Alright Mr Black, you got yourself a date."

"Good. A date it is Ms Potter. Now get some rest," he told her as he got up to go. It wasn't until he'd closed the door behind him that he realised what they'd said. A Date? Had it really been that easy? Had he just asked her out and gotten a yes? Or did she think they were just friends? He supposed he'd find out next Saturday when they went to Hogsmead. He'd have to watch her and see how she acted. One thing was for sure though, he couldn't let anybody else think they were anything but friends. Too much at stake and too many complications. They were just friends. Weren't they. He'd nearly kissed her earlier today. Damn it, why couldn't things be simple.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly sat on the bed and tried to calm herself. Had she just agreed to a date with Remus Black? A Date? Oh merciful Merlin what had she done? Wait, relax, be calm, it might not be anything like that. She and Remus had been friends for years. They could go to Hogsmead together without it being a date. But she wanted it to be a date. Or did she? What was he thinking? Had he asked her as a friend or possibly something more. Damn it, how was she going to figure it out? They were just friends. So why did her skin tingle and her heart beat faster when he touched her. Why did she always seem breathless when he was near. Things had changed between them since she'd come back. Molly didn't quite understand why, but when he looked at her and smiled her stomach did little flips and if he winked in her direction her heart would squeeze painfully. Why with the simplest of touches she melted and sometimes when they talked she felt tongue tied.

They were just friends. 'Liar', a little voice said inside her head, 'admit it, you like him'. 'No, I can't we're just friends and even if I did nothing can come of it. Remus wouldn't look at me that way."

'But you want him to,' that annoyingly persistent voice continued, 'You want him to look at you and flirt with you like he does with all the other girls.' Shaking her head in denial, Molly tried to block out the voice but it was no good.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next week, she started to dread the following weekend. Thinking of what might happen and what might not happen. The strangest things would pop into her head like what she was going to wear and how she'd do her hair. She couldn't even talk about it with anyone. There was no way in hell she was telling anyone about this.

Saturday came and James, Whip, Merry and Ana set off on a double date having endured much teasing from Molly and Remus all week, who had enjoyed every moment of ripping them. However, this morning, neither of them had said anything. Remus was downstairs waiting, well he was pacing. Where was she? She never took this long. "Sorry I'm late," she called and Remus turned to watch her bounce down the stairs towards him. She joined him at the bottom and smiled up at him, "I was trying to put my hair up but it seems to have a mind of its own." Remus looked at her hair and smiled at the springy curls.

"I like your hair down. It suits you."

Molly blushed slightly and turned away so that he wouldn't notice, "Thanks. Shall we go?" Remus nodded but was unsure of how to go. If it was a date, he'd take her hand if they were just friends…Molly was looking expectantly at him and he decided to see what she did. They left the Tower and Remus started off towards the main entrance but Molly stopped him. "I thought we'd take a short cut."

"A short cut?" Molly smiled slid her hand into his and pulled him in the opposite direction. When the reached the secret entrance she took out a piece of paper and Remus eyes widened, "That's the Marauders Map."

"Yep. Dad gave it to me," she turned back to the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and the map appeared. Telling them how to open it, "Come on," she said taking his hand again and they slipped into the passage way. They walked for a while in silence until Remus stopped and Molly looked at him enquiringly.

"Molly I have to ask," he said and she cocked her head to the side to study him, "What is this?"

"This?"

"Well today. I mean what are we doing?"

"I thought we were going to Hogsmead to spend the day."

"Yes, but as what?"

Molly's eyes widened, "You don't know either?" she asked her heart beating crazily. "You asked me," she accused.

"You agreed," he shot back.

"So? You asked me so can you decide. I'll go along with it either way"

Remus felt his stomach plummet as she left it down to him but then he realised what she'd said. She didn't mind either way. He looked at her with shocked eyes and she smiled shyly back at him. Shyly? Molly was never shy. Starting to feel better he took her hand and pulled her closer to him and placed a hand around her waist, "It's a date then," he whispered and Molly smiled as she placed her arm around him as well.

"It's a date," she nodded in agreement and they continued on.

It was a wonderful day. They laughed as they sneaked out of the sweet shop basement and into the throng of students all eager to spend their money. They walked and talked and laughed throughout the whole day. Catching sight of James and Whip they had both agreed to keep the new aspect of their friendship a secret. Especially from James and Whip who were showing even greater signs of becoming over protective male relatives.

They decided to walk back and headed off early having been to Hogsmead plenty of times before and they knew that they wouldn't come across anyone from school heading back early. They were strolling along holding hands, chatting, teasing each other when they rounded a corner to find that the path had disappeared. They both stopped and shifted uneasily, looking around for some clue of what was going on. "Wands out Remus," Molly said as a strange feeling came over her. Something was terribly wrong.

"We probably just took a wrong turn," Remus tried to reason.

"No. We've done the trek too many times. I don't like this. Something's up." Remus immediately pulled out his wand and Molly smiled weakly at him. "Just keep walking straight and stay close," she said.

"Not a problem there,"

"Behave Black," she said trying to go along with the atmosphere he was trying to create. Remus saw felt the tension emanating from her. She was alert, aware; her eyes were darting from side to side watching, waiting, knowing something was coming. They walked on, into the trees, heading in the direction they knew to be Hogwarts. Then it happened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I know, i know, another cliffy, but i do so love to get you all riled up. Please remember that this was one of my first stories. I know that some things don't make sense and i've left out scenes that should have been put in but i wasn't very organised when i wrote this. **


	8. A test is set

A white light shone almost blinding them. Wincing they both shielded their eyes and Molly created a shield to protect them should a spell be cast. Suddenly a voice came from the light.

**_"Only those brave of heart can pass beneath this sacred arch. I warn you now to be prepared you'll face your fears while you are there. I cannot help but only watch as once a decade on this spot, a door is opened, a test is set, to separate those who are the best. Targets set you must achieve, or this world you'll never leave, You have no choice, you've come this far, so gather mind and gather heart for you'll need both before you start. Now come forth and meet your fate and to guide you along the way, remember this and you can't go wrong, love is what makes you strong."_**

Molly and Remus looked at each other in confusion then back at the white light which had now reshaped itself into a gateway. "Should we?"

"We don't seem to have a choice," Molly said, "If we want to get back to Hogwarts we have to do this."

Nodding Remus took her hand and walked towards the gate, "Well, here goes nothing." They stepped through, Molly screamed and a mile away a boy dropped a tray of butterbeer and ran out of the three broomsticks.

"James? Are you sure?" Whip asked. Merry, Ana and Whip had finally caught up with James on the path back to Hogwarts. He was on his knees retching. He was white as a ghost and he kept shaking his head in shock. They'd eventually got him to tell them what was wrong.

"Of course I'm sure. I can't feel her. She's gone."

"Remus was with her," Whip said. He too was deathly pale and the two girls were staring wildly about as if they expected Molly to appear around the bend.

"What do I tell mum and dad?"

"You don't know for sure. I know you can't sense her but it could be something totally innocent."

"You don't understand Whip. I felt her distress. I heard her scream in my mind. Something dreadful has happened to her. I know it."

"We better get back to Hogwarts," Merry said taking Whips hand as Ana went to James. "If something's happened we need to get help."

Molly fell to her knees at the sight that greeted her. Her brother's body mangled and torn lay a few feet away. She cried out and felt arms come round her but nothing could deter her from the scene. Her worst nightmare was unfolding before her eyes. Her family lay before her. Her eyes scanned their faces and fell on her Mi's. "Molly, why didn't you save us? Why did you run away? It hurts Molly," her sister was saying.

"I didn't… I wouldn't… I tried…I… No don't die… please." Molly screamed as the little girl's eyes closed. She clung to Remus who was also in shock. "I failed them Remus," she whispered

"No," he told her, "This isn't right."

Molly felt like throwing up. Her world had been turned upside down. Why couldn't her life be easy? Taking a deep breath she tried to steady herself. Leaning on Remus she stood shakily. Her mind groped to come to terms with what she was seeing and then it came to her. "I warn you now to be prepared you'll face your fears while you're there," she whispered.

"What?" Remus said focusing his attention on her, trying to forget the scene around them.

"The voice, it told us we would face our fears here. My worst fear is that I would fail my family. That when came to it, I wouldn't be able to face Voldemort."

"Of course,"

Molly faced the scene, "You're not real. I would never fail family," her voice shook but the scene dissolved and then everything went dark. "Lumus," Molly whispered and a light shone from her wand. It looked like they were in a cave. 'Strange,' Molly thought, 'what's scary about this.'

"No, No, I can't handle this," Remus shouted making Molly jump. She turned shining her wand in the direction of his voice.

"Remus?"

"No, no, I can't breath. I have to get out but there's no way," Remus was rocking back and forth talking to himself. He didn't seem to notices she was there.

'Claustrophobia' Molly thought, "Remus, it's not real. You have to believe. It's not real."

"It is. I can't breath."

"Remus. Listen to my voice. This is not real. You have to face it. No. Don't shake your head at me. Would I lie to you? It's not real Remus." Remus looked up, his eyes were glazed over and she knew he wasn't listening to her. She sat down on her knees and reached out "Please Remus concentrate on my voice, focus, you have to beat this." It wasn't working. She had to do something that would bring him back to her. Get him to focus on anything other than the fact that he was trapped in a cave. Then she thought of it. The perfect thing.

Remus couldn't concentrate. Molly was talking to him but her words weren't making sense. He couldn't breath, the walls were caving in around him. He had no room. His mind wasn't working, panic was taking its' grip and he could feel the darkness surrounding him as he struggled to stay focused. His eyes closed, Molly had stopped talking, he tried to tell her to continue but it was no use, he couldn't form the words. He was lost but then, just as he thought nothing was going to work, his mind suddenly focused as something soft touched his mouth. Lips, warm and sweet pressed gently against his and forgot everything, he forgot where he was, forgot the walls closing in on him, forgot he was trapped in a cave and couldn't breath, his mind had immediately concentrated on the mouth moving softly on his. Two hands, cupped his face, a warm body pressed against him and Remus reached out and pulled that body closer only to meet with resistance.

Molly broke away and opened her eyes, "It's not real Remus," she told him, "Say it."

Remus forced his mind back to the situation they were in and suddenly remembered where they were, "It's not real," managed to get out before the panic overtook him again, "It's not real,"

As before the scene disappeared and the voice they'd heard at the beginning came again,

"**_Little ones you have done well, to escape where shadows dwell. In choosing courage over fear, you've shown wisdom beyond your years. Remember now a job done quick is not the benefit you think. So on you go to your next task and here's a riddle before you ask. I've given you a clue twice now It's up to you to sort out how."_**

The brightness faded leaving them in the middle of a garden. Before them lay an entrance to a maze. They moved forward cautiously, "What clue did he give us?" Molly asked

"Don't ask me. You figured out the last one."

"Then it's your turn."

"We'll have to figure it along the…" something caught his eye and he stopped, "What's that?"

Molly looked in the direction he was looking and saw a piece of parchment, walking over she picked it up and brought it back to Remus. "Well done, it's a map of the maze,"

"Great, let's see," they both studied it and then Molly pointed a way through that she could see.

It looks like that way is the shortest," she said looking at him waiting to see what he thought.

"Yeah," he nodded but frowned, "but our guide, if that's what you can call that voice said something that might prove it's not safe." Molly smiled, she remembered the words as well but had wanted to let Remus figure it out. He looked down at her, "A job done quick is not the benefit you think." Molly nodded and they headed off down the long way of the maze, "if I didn't figure it out, would have followed me down the short cut?" Remus asked and Molly glanced up at him grinning.

"No, of course not. I'd have hit you upside your head and repeated the words that he had said." Remus burst out laughing as she shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe I just did that. Rhyming of all things."

They moved on till the came to the centre of the maze. A stone table waited there with several objects, a heart shaped cushion, a wooden carving of a wolf, a compos, a sword, a bottle with liquid in it and a piece of parchment. Remus read it, **_"From these five items on the stone, you must take two and two alone, each one has a special use but only you can pick and choose. To help you out I'll let you know that only one will bring you home. Another has the gift of light, that's if of course, you choose to fight. One will skip you on ahead and one will take you back instead. The last will be a loyal friend and will help in the end."_**

"Great another riddle," Molly said, "I guess we should figure out what each is." Nodding Remus agreed and they studied the items. Eventually Molly pointed, "The cushion will bring us home, after all that is where the heart is."

"The wolf is the loyal friend and the compos will lead us on ahead."

Molly shook her head, "No, the compos will take us back. Look it's pointing south. The liquid will skip us on ahead and the sword will help us fight."

"Well then our decision is easy, if the heart will bring us home then we should take that."

"Remember now, a job done quick is not the benefit you think," Molly repeated and Remus his head with his hand and rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Which in turn leaves the wolf, the sword and the liquid."

"Yep, I was about to suggest we take the wolf and the liquid."

"Well I agree about the wolf but the liquid is kind of like a shortcut as well."

"True. The wolf and the sword it is."

"Yep but of course that means we'll have to walk to the other side of the maze."

Molly reread the riddle and then smiled, "Not necessarily, if we're right in what we choose. When we pick up the sword this task should be done."

Remus frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"The riddle, it says that one has the gift of light should we choose to fight."

"So?"

"So before the first task and this task we were surrounded by bright white light."

"Brilliant."

"Thank you," Molly grinned and took the wolf, tucking it in her bag. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Remus grinned back and they both reached for the sword.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"…**_remember this and you can't go wrong, love is what makes you strong."_**

"Huh?" Whip said looking at his three companions.

"We have to go in there?" Merry looked at Whip her eyes wide and he slipped a hand into hers.

"I'm not so sure about this," Ana said.

"We have no choice," James said, "Let's get it over and done with. We need to get back to Hogwarts and get help for Molly.

"Molly might have come up against this James. Have you thought of that?"

"Well if she did? I have to find her. Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"_**Well done my friends I am impressed, that you should choose not to rest. In choosing friend and fighting foe you proved a lot so on you'll go. Another test waits ahead but here remember in it's stead. Sometimes, when we work hard, a reward is given for our part."**_

The light disappeared again and Remus and Molly found themselves sitting on a boat surrounded by water. "This is different," Molly murmured looking around then turning back to look at Remus. She froze. Her eyes fell on a muscled chest and widened, "Remus where are your clothes?" she asked.

Remus, who had been totally transfixed by Molly brought his eyes up to hers and grinned, "I could ask you the same thing," he told her nodding his head. Molly looked down and gasped. Gone were her clothes and in their place was a black bikini. A very nice bikini but still a bikini, she was not impressed. She looked back up to find Remus staring at her and flushed.

"Remus," she said with as much indignation as possible while folding her arms.

"What's that?" Remus asked pointing to her scar.

Molly straightened stiffly, "I've had it for a while."

Narrowing his eyes Remus looked at her angrily, "How long?"

"A while,"

"Exact time period Molly."

Rolling her eyes Molly looked away from him but Remus was having none of it. He moved over to her side of the boat and cupped her chin making her meet his eyes. Raising one eyebrow in question he waited, "Oh fine, since I was hit with the Avada Kadava curse. Are you happy now?"

"I'm not going to argue about it here. We'll talk about this back at Hogwarts. You should have told me though."

"Why? It's got nothing to do with you and I don't happen to like it."

"It has everything…. No. Not here. We have to figure out what we're supposed to be doing?"

"That's easy, we were told not to use strength so we have to use our mind. This has a trend. They don't want to see if were strong physically they are testing our minds and our hearts. So there's a sheet over there behind you and there's already a mast if we create a sail we should be able to let the wind take us."

"Not just a pretty face are you?"

"Nope and the sooner I get out of this bikini the better."

"I like it." Remus said winking at her as he stood to reach the sheet. Molly reached out to hit him but he stepped back and suddenly lost his balance. Falling backwards into the water Molly burst out laughing as he came up spluttering. Giggling uncontrollably she had to sit to stop the boat from rocking.

"Ha, ha you got yours," she said pointing at him.

"Give me a hand up," he said ignoring her and Molly reached out to help him back in. Suddenly he tugged and she went flying overboard. "What goes around come's around Potter," Remus told her as she broke the surface.

"Why you…" she splashed him and dived under the water so he couldn't get her back. They messed around for about half an hour but finally Remus managed to grab her ankle. He was a better swimmer and could have caught her easily but he had enjoyed their play. She came to the surface spluttering and laughing. "Unhand me sir," she demanded struggling to be released.

"What will you give me?" Remus asked.

"The promise that when I get my wand I won't turn you into a squid," she giggled as he immediately let go with a look of mock horror.

"Why Miss Potter don't you know, revenge is not the way to go?"

Molly looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "But Mr Black if you look back, twas you who started on that tack."

"Hey that was good," Remus said.

"Thank you, so was yours," Molly replied as they both floated in the water, "I suppose we should get on with this test. Remus was watching her float closer and was about to reach out and grab her when she spoke bringing him abruptly back to where they were and why they were here.

"You're right, come on we've been avoided the issue long enough."

They swam back to the boat but as soon as they touched it the white light appeared again.

**_"I'm glad to see you've passed again, by not just working with your friend. When times are hard you need a break and you saw this as an opportunity to take. There's one more task you need to do but I cannot give you any clue."_**

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

"Just one more," Whip said looking green having just dealt a humungous spider. He looked at James as the scene melted to transform again. They'd been through three fears and all that was left was James. Whip was dreading it, his stomach rolled at the scene before him. James buckled when he saw his sister, lifeless, lying with her eyes wide open. He cried out reaching for her. "It's not real James, remember, it's not real."

Shaking his head he couldn't get the words out. All around him his family and friends lay but the only face he could see was Molly. "I can't handle this,"

"Yes you can," Ana told him as she knelt beside him, "This isn't just your nightmare. It's Molly's as well. This is what you felt. This is why you thought you'd lost her. She must have been here. It's not real. If she can beat this so can you."

James looked up he was about to refute it when he felt something touch him deep inside. 'Molly' he wondered and then looked up into Ana's eyes once more, "You're right. It's not real. It's not real."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is interesting," Remus commented and turned to see Molly had paled and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Remus searched to see if there was something wrong, if she was hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"James is here?" Remus searched their surrounding but couldn't see anyone, "Not here, but in here. He's entered it. I can feel his anguish. He's facing his worst fear."

"He'll be okay Molly. If he's here, then so are Ana and Merry and Whip. They'll take care of him. You know that."

"I know, I know, he's okay. I can feel his panic, his pain; I just wish I could reach him. I'm trying but I don't know if he's hearing me."

"Hey, you're the one that's always saying he's as good as you. He'll get through it and since I happen to know Whip and James they'll definitely take the short cut." Molly smiled and Remus pretended to be shocked, "Is that a smile? Can't be, but it is. I must be good." Molly laughed and hit him playfully.

"Stop, you're so bad, why…" she cut herself off and then smiled, "No, that's not right. You're too good to me."

"I don't like to see you cry."

"Remus Black are you trying to sweet talk me," she asked.

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Damn," he muttered than turned a cheeky grin on her that had her laughing.

"Come on you, let's figure this out."

"Well there seems to be a lot of animals."

"Really?" Molly said sarcastically, "Don't strain yourself or anything?"

"You have one hell of a smart mouth on you Potter. Did you know that?" Molly grinned and Remus shook his head, "So what do _you_ think this is about?"

"I don't know. Let's…" she stopped as she saw a Lion guarding a gate. "I really hope I'm not right, but you don't suppose we have to get past him. Do you?"

Remus looked in that direction and groaned, "I wish you weren't right but I think you are?"

"He doesn't look particularly friendly."

"No. What should we do?"

"Well we could ask him to let us through."

"Oh yeah that'll work. Excuse me Mr Lion but would you mind awfully if we went through you gate. I don't think so."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"You're right lets go," they both moved slowly toward the gate and it's keeper then sprang back as the Lion snarled angrily at them.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't do that, "Molly said looking at Remus, "What are we going to do?"

"Beats me."

"What about the wolf," Molly asked rooting in her bag for the statue they'd picked up.

"A wolf against a lion, this should be good."

"Don't be such a pessimist." Molly placed the little figurine on the ground and watched it change into a real wolf. "Hello, can you help?" Molly asked.

"Molly!"

"What? I'm trying Remus." The wolf stared at the lion and then lay down quietly at their feet.

"Well he's gonna help," the Lion snarled again and Molly looked at it and then studied it a bit more closely. It lay licking his paw and Molly took another step closer. The lion looked up, roared again and went back to licking his paw.

"Remus I think he's hurt," she whispered as she heard him come up behind him. The wolf brushed her legs and Molly moved nearer. "Okay," she said quietly, "If you promise not to bite me I'll help." The lion watched her curiously as she knelt down before him and looked at his paw. The wolf had lay beside her and Remus was still with her. She studied the paw and then pulled out her wand, "Ascenco," she whispered and a splinter of wood flew out of the lions paw. He roared again and Molly and Remus scrambled back to a safe difference. Then Molly crawled toward him again slowly and cautiously. The lion watched her intently allowing her crooning and her sympathy to wash over him. Then when Molly was finished she stepped back and Remus was there waiting. He put a hand around her waist.

"You're a soft touch Potter," he whispered.

"Shush, you ruin my reputation," she replied and he laughed pulling her close, "So do you think he'll let us through?"

"Maybe," she considered the lion as she leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. "You know this hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be."

"Really? For a first date it's been…that is to say… well…"

"Different?"

"That's one way of putting it," he looked down at her upturned face and smiled, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Me neither," she told him as she looked back at the lion who as standing now with the wolf at his side. "Look," she whispered and Remus immediately looked in the lions direction. A bright light was surrounding him and he was metamorphosing into what looked like a human form. Then the light disappeared and a man stood before them smiling.

"I am proud of you both," he said as he stepped forward towards them. "You've proven so much and held strong when it was needed."

"You're…"

"I know…" they both started to say something and stopped then Molly stepped out of Remus's arms, "You're Godric Gryffindor


	9. Risky Business

"Indeed I am my dear, or at least a memory of him. Many centuries have passed since I placed this test here. You two are the first to succeed. Now I would know your names."

"I'm Molly Potter and this is Remus Black," Molly introduced them, "but why did you set up this test."

"It was my way of ensuring that at some time in the future I would be able to help another generation. You are both Gryfindors at Hogwarts," they nodded and he smiled, "You have learned well. You've shown courage, intelligence, wisdom, teamwork, loyalty, compassion, a joy of living and many more qualities that I valued in my students. I have sent people come and go, make it to the final test and then stumble here by finding a way to get round me. You two were the first to show compassion a trait that is just as important as courage or intelligence. I thought some time ago that I'd found the person. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore but unfortunately he cast the stupefy spell on me and escaped out the gate."

Molly and Remus looked at each other in shock, "We beat Dumbledore?"

"This I'm going to enjoy telling everyone about."

"You know this boy."

"Yes. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Really, yes I can see how that would happen. He was quite brilliant."

"So what now?" Molly asked wondering if the challenge was finished.

"Now? Well Miss Potter, now I go with you. Once you step through the gate, a picture will appear on your wand and whenever you need me or if I think you need protection I will appear either in my human form or as a lion. Once I am attached to you I will always be by your side. You Mr Black will have Mira," he said looking down at the wolf, "She is very loyal. She will understand you and you her. She has the ability to immediately call me to her side should the case be that you need me."

"Wow," was all Remus could say.

Molly smiled and asked, "Why have chosen me?"

"How shrewd of you to notice my dear. I did of course choose you. Though you should know that is no reflection on Mr Black. I chose you for the reason that there is something truly powerful about you. You also bare the mark of a dark curse. Maybe I could be so bold as to inquire?"

"Avada Kedava," Molly replied.

"What?"

"My father survived it as well and he was only one at the time."

"Now that is a story I look forward to hearing."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James, Merry, Whip and Ana fell with a bump to the ground. They got up to find that Professor Dumbledore and Jame's father were there staring at him. "You took the heart," Dumbledore stated not needing them to confirm it.

"We just went…"

"How did you…"

"Molly…."

"Remus…"

Dumbledore held up his hands against the barrage of questions. "Relax, relax, they will be returned I assure you."

"But…"

"James," his father interrupted him, "All will be explained in a moment. Molly will be fine. Professor Dumbledore has assured me that no one is harmed during these tests." Harry cast a look at Dumbledore who smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"It's dark," Merry noticed looking around, "How long have we been in there?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore said, "It all depends on how far you go."

"How did you know about it?"

"I once went through it myself," Dumbledore explained, "I made it to the task where you had to get passed a lion."

"A lion?" Harry exclaimed, "You said it wasn't dangerous."

"No one who's gone through it has ever been hurt."

"I can't believe no one knew about it."

"Well not many students to my knowledge have ever gone through it. Once they find a dead end they turned back. Only a few have gone on to investigate why. Those students who have gone on, well I'm sure they told people but maybe no one believed them. It is quite unbelievable after all."

"Yeah I suppose. So do you think Molly and Remus will make it through?"

"If anyone can succeed I'm sure it will be Molly. Remus is also of keen intelligence and courage. I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

No sooner had the words been spoken when a gateway opened, **_"Gryffindor" _**said a voice and Molly and Remus came running through the opening laughing and holding there wands out.

"We did it," Remus said. "Can you believe we beat Dumbledore? How brilliant are we?"

"Not very, we just showed a greater compassion. I'm surprised though, you think he'd know better. I mean…" Molly stopped as she spotted the crowd of people staring at them. "Hello."

Remus turned round, "Hello," adding his greeting to hers.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily as both Molly and Remus blushed slightly, "So you two made it past the final test. I always wondered why I failed that one. Maybe you could enlighten me," he stopped looked at the moon rising in the sky and then added, "Perhaps we should go back to Hogwarts first. It is getting late and I'm sure people are wondering where you are?"

"Okay," they agreed and started on the now clear path back to Hogwarts. James and her father flanked Molly and she looked at both of them with a sceptical glance.

"Something you two want to talk about?" she asked.

Harry and James looked over her head at each other then both shook their head at her. Molly tried not to smile as she walked between them. They were way too protective but they loved her and she knew they worried. She adored them for that. This was strange and new for them. Never before had they had the opportunity to act as guardians over her. Their subterfuge had prevented James from being her brother and protecting her and Harry just adored her so any chance to take care of her he grabbed at. She placed her hand in her fathers and smiled up at him. "I'm fine daddy. I promise. Nothing happened I couldn't handle."

Harry looked down at his daughter and felt a weight lift off his shoulders at her carefree smile. There was nothing physically wrong with her and she didn't seem to be adversely affected by what she'd just gone through. Harry had always been amazed by her zest for life. She adored it. Cherished it, grabbed it with both hands and lived each day to its fullest.

Just last year he'd watched as it almost slipped through her fingers. Helpless to do anything to stop what was happening to his eldest daughter, in despair and a last ditch attempt to save her life, he and Ginny had decided to send her away. Molly refused to talk about that time and James had told them that she hadn't mentioned it to him.

Looking at her now you'd never guess that she spent half of the passed year fighting for her life. Harry couldn't forget. For a week he'd watched her fight desperately to hold on to life. He still had nightmares that she hadn't survived, that he'd lost his baby girl.

And yet here she was smiling up at him. Full of life again and loving it. Reassuring him she was okay, telling him not to worry. He loved all his kids so much and yet he knew there was nothing he could do to protect them from what was coming. What they would have to face. He just had to have faith that when the time came, they'd have learned enough to survive. James and Molly had already proven their strength and ability to protect their siblings. He knew he'd done all he could. All they needed now was time.

Their little group arrived at Hogwarts and went straight to Dumbledores office where Remus and Molly had to recount everything that happened. They got to the part about meeting Godric Gryffindor and everyone gasped. Even Dumbledore seemed out of sorts and not his usual calm self. "Are you saying you met Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Molly whipped out her wand and showed them all the picture of the lion that had appeared on her wand. "Watch," she told them, "Gryffindor here my call. I summon you now to my side."

Godric Gryffindor immediately appeared and everyone sat frozen to their seats at the sight of one of the legendary four that had founded the school. "You called little one," he said looking calmly at Molly.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind but I'd like you to meet some people."

"Not at all. Friends of yours are indeed friends of mine."

"Good. This is Professor Dumbledore our headmaster here at Hogwarts."

Godric turned to the professor and inclined his head, "It is good to see you again. I trust you won't try to stun me again."

Inclining his head in return, Professor Dumbledore replied, "I trust age has given me the wisdom not to be so foolish or so quick to judge."

"These are my friends, Ana and Merry and my cousin Whip," Molly continued, "they are all in your house."

"An honour," Godric replied bowing slightly to the girls and then nodding to Whip.

"And this is James," Molly said, "My twin."

"You took the heart. I could feel your distress. Now that I know it was for your sister, I understand you wish to get home and find help. Perfectly understandable young man, I myself would have chosen the same. Molly speaks highly of you. That, in itself is a recommendation."

"Thank you," was all that James could come out with.

"This," said Molly taking her fathers hand, "Is my father."

Godric held out his hand, "Mr Potter, truly it is an honour to meet the father of such a talented witch. Your daughter tells me you too have survived the Avada Kadava curse."

Harry grimaced, "Yes but with my mothers help and believe me the honour is all mine."

"Molly told me how your mother died to save you. Courage and valour run in you family it would seem."

"Thank you. I'm proud of all my children."

"Yes I'm sure Molly will introduce me when the time comes," he agreed and then looked at Molly and Remus, "Thank you for introducing me. I am happy to meet anyone you wish and now, I bid adieu."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Remus was getting impatient. Everyone was still in the common room and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Molly. They had been constantly surrounded since they stepped through the portal and their date had not gone like he wanted. How was he supposed to get her on her own without causing suspicion? Not that anyone was suspicious. James and Whip were both still under the assumption that they were just friends and the longer they kept it that way the better as far as Remus was concerned. He watched Molly stretch and smile at James. "I need to clear my head," she said to no one in particular, "I think I'll got for a walk."

"What? After everything you've been through today you still now want to go for a walk." James looked at as if she was mad.

"Yeah you want to come?"

"No but I will. You're not going anywhere on your own. Merlin only knows what you'd get yourself into." Molly gave him an affronted look but James just stared back at her. He was being protective again and there was no way he was backing down.

"I'll go with her if you want," Remus volunteered and Molly flashed him a look that said she didn't need to be babysat.

"I'm perfectly capable of going for a walk by myself. I don't need a keeper."

"This Keeper could do with a walk anyway."

James was perfectly happy to let Remus go with her and grinned, "That would be great Remus but promise me you won't go walking blindly into anymore portals."

"Sure," Remus said heading towards the Portrait, "I'll make sure my eyes are wide open. Come on Molly, let's go."

Molly followed and they walked to the entrance and went outside but she wasn't happy. She didn't need someone to watch over her. She opened her mouth to complain when she felt his arm go around her waist and steer her away from the castle towards the lake. She looked up to find him watching her, "Today didn't go exactly like a normal date did it?"

"No. I guess not. It was interesting though,"

"That's one way of putting it," Remus grimaced and Molly's heart plummeted. He'd realised what being with her would mean and now he didn't want to go out again. She was the daughter of the boy who lived, her life was never going to be simple. She could hardly expect someone else to voluntarily deal with that.

"I understand," she said quietly, looking away and out towards the lake. Hiding the disappointment she knew had to show in her eyes. "I'm not surprised really. You don't have to explain. It's too dangerous." Remus frowned, watching her intently. What was she talking about? "Don't worry about it," she said turning back to him, "No big deal. We'll just be friends."

Remus looked at her like she'd grown two heads, "Molly what are you on about?" he demanded his heart beating overtime at what she was saying, "I don't want to be friends," Molly blanched, "Not anymore. I know the date didn't go well but that was circumstances out of our control. You can't just judge it on that…wait, you said you understood, that I shouldn't worry…" Remus tried to grasp what she'd got into her head. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and then looked at her. She looked so confused, her big green eyes staring up at him, waiting for him to finish. Molly thought he was going to tell her they shouldn't date. Why? It didn't make sense. There date had been going well up to the point where they'd got dragged into the portal. Then it hit him. "I think, you've insulted me Molly," he said slowly, "What? How…" Remus struggled to speak, "You thought because of who you are I wouldn't want to take the risk?" Molly looked away. Remus was furious, reaching out he tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Didn't you?" he asked through gritted teeth. He saw the truth in her eyes and swore. Letting her go he turned away and laughed derisively, "Nice to know you have such a good opinion of me."

"Remus?" Molly reached out to touch him then pulled back as he swung round to face her.

"You and I need to get a few things straight Molly and we're not going back inside until we do. One," he held a finger, "I am not as shallow as you seem to think. No don't interrupt me for once keep that smart mouth shut." Molly snapped her mouth closed, "Two, I have every intention of making sure we have a second date. Three, we are going to discuss that scar I saw today. Four…four we have been friends for nearly six years, why do you have such a low opinion of me?"

"Can I talk now?" Remus nodded and waved his hand for her to go ahead. "I'm sorry. You're right I should have known better but I've lived with who I am for a long time. I understand what will be expected of me but I can't, I won't expect it of someone else."

"In case you hadn't noticed Molly, my family, our families are involved in this. Dad loves your father like a son. Hell if things had been different I would be your uncle and that would be a bit strange."

"A bit? Down right incestuous if want to know."

"Molly we're not actually related, a fact that has me down on my knees everyday thanking whoever created us for small mercies."

"I am not that bad, Black," Molly said narrowing her eyes.

Remus reached out and pulled her towards him, "No, you're not," he agreed.

"… and I don't think you're shallow," Molly continued addressing his points, "As for the scar well don't worry about that. I've decided it's not so bad besides everyone knows about it. Apparently it caused quite a stir last week."

"I can imagine. I'm surprised no one mentioned it to me."

Molly shivered a bit, "I'm sure they thought it better you didn't know for the exact reasons that had you over react in the boat today."

Remus pulled out his wand and gave her a look that said he didn't think he'd over reacted, "Ascio Blanket," he said and when it appeared wrapped it around her. "You should have brought a warmer cloak," he told her and as she grinned up at him cheekily and snuggled into the blanket. "Does it hurt?"

"What… Oh you mean the scar. No." Molly shook her head and licked her lips, "Now about your second point."

Remus, who had been watching fascinated as her tongue glided slowly over her mouth immediately brought his eyes back to hers and grinned. Putting his arms around her he pulled her against him. "I'm more interested in point five at the moment."

"There wasn't a point five," Molly said trying to think whether she'd missed something.

"Yes there was, I just didn't tell you it," Remus said as he brought one hand up to cup her face gently. Molly's eyes widened and he heard her inhale sharply. His eyes moved to her mouth and he watched as she leaned closer to him. Taking that as an invitation he bent slowly toward her.

Molly couldn't breath. Her heart had stopped beating and her chest hurt. Remus was going to kiss her. She waited, tilting her head slightly in invitation and then watched as his lips slowly descended on hers. Closing her eyes she savoured the moment. They'd kissed before but this time it was different. This time Molly wasn't trying to distract him, and Remus was focusing all his attention on her. His lips moved gently at first and then with more certainty. Molly wriggled out of the confines of the blanket and stretched up, wrapping her arms around his neck, dragging him closer, wanting to feel the length of his body against hers. She opened to him, letting passion flare like a flame between them. The blanket fell to the ground unnoticed as Remus traced his hand down her spine, beneath her cloak, sending little electric shocks through her. Molly moved her hand, sliding it over his chest stopping over his heart. They stood like this, lost in each others arms and kissed.


	10. The perfections of a Weasley Female

"Remus," James called waving a hand in front of him, "What had gotten into you lately. You seem to be in another world."

Remus grinned stupidly and shook his head. James was right. He was in another world. Not the kind that James would appreciate or agree with but definitely another world. A world where Molly and he sneaked around together, snatched moments alone where they kissed and laughed and talked about things. It had been a month since their kiss down by the lake and still he hadn't got over it. She teased him, she annoyed him she deliberately went out of her way to wind him up and she was the most stubborn female he'd come across and yet even as she did this she would also make him laugh and listened to him when he needed to talk, she's turn those big green eyes on him and smile making him feel like he was the only one there and he'd forget what he was talking about.

"I don't know, you're getting as bad as Molly. That girl is up to something."

Remus snapped out of his daze to look at James, "What do you mean?"

"Well she's just up to something. She smiles too much, she goes round with a dreamy expression on her face like she's got a secret and the other day when I tried to enter her mind to talk she snapped at me for invading her privacy. I don't know. She's definitely up to something."

"And she's always surrounded by guys," Whip added, "I've had to drag her away a few times and so have you Remus."

"True but she's old enough to take care of herself, besides we can't watch her twenty four seven. You're a fine one to talk I hear Anas brother was looking for you the other day James."

"Found me too," James grimaced and Whip and Remus laughed, "Hey it's not funny. He said I have to treat Ana the same way I'd expect someone to treat Molly or Mi. Doesn't' leave a lot open there. I have to try not to think about it. Giving me nightmares."

"What are you talking about," Whip said looking at him like he was mad.

"Whip think about what you and Merry do together," as sly grin came over Whips face, "Now think of someone doing them with Belle." Whips face went devoid of colour and he swore.

"Oh!" he said, "That's going to take a long time to get over. Thanks a lot Potter."

"Well now you know what I'm talking about. At least you don't have to worry with Belle for a while. She only eleven but Molly is sixteen. I just know she has a boyfriend and has managed to convince him to keep it a secret."

"I don't blame her," Remus said and Whip and James looked at him shocked, "Well if I was going out with the daughter of 'the boy who lived' I'd be keeping it a secret. Especially since he happens to work here."

"Okay I see what you're saying but I still don't have to like it." James turned then to his sister, "What's up Mi girl?"

"Can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Molly's better than I am."

"She studying in the Library."

"Sure then," he agreed "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah bye," they said.

Whip waited till they were out of earshot, "Alright Black what do you know that I don't."

"Huh?"

"You know who Molly is dating don't you?"

"No."

"Fine, keep it to yourself, I'm not as fanatical as James about this but I'm telling you now. If James finds out you know there'll be hell to pay."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Looks like Belle wants help with her homework too." Whip turned and smiled at his sister.

"Will you Whip?"

"Sure Brat come on."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly sat in the Library day dreaming. She and Remus had been getting on really well lately. They would catch a few moments together or just go for walks and no one would take any notice. They were friends after all and had been friends for almost six years. She was thinking about being in his arms about how he made her feel special and beautiful. He was becoming possessive as well. Whenever she was talking to some guy he'd suddenly turn up at her side with an excuse to take her away. Secretly she was happy he was jealous. She liked to know he cared enough to be that way. She didn't like it when he flirted with other girls. He'd see her staring at him with narrowed eyes and grin. Then he'd wink at her when no one else was looking and she'd melt.

He was far too cocky. He needed to be set down a peg or two. She sighed then knowing she wouldn't. She liked him that way. Liked the way he'd sneak up behind her when no one else was about and wrap his arms around her. Liked it when he kissed her neck where it met her shoulder and caused shivers to course up and down her body. Loved the feel of his hand in hers when they walked where no one could see them. She sighed again and then jumped when she felt lips touch the back of her neck Smiling she swivelled round to see Remus grinning at her with a knowing look. She looked around but there was no one else in their area. Gathering her books they walked out together to find some quiet place to be alone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Maybe I should talk to your father?" Remus asked. They were sitting in the Common Room. Everyone had gone to bed and they had been discussing whether or not to start telling people they were going out.

"Do you really want to?"

"No but it is the right thing to do. We've been going out since Halloween and we'll be going home for Christmas soon. I don't want to have to pretend all the way through the holidays."

"Yeah it would be a nightmare alright."

"Plus I've managed to get tickets to that concert you wanted to go to."

Molly turned to look at him, "Are you serious? You got tickets to the 'Three Morgana's" concert." Remus nodded and Molly threw her arms around him. "You are the best."

Remus drew her onto his lap and kissed her. "Of course, so do you think I should talk to your dad?"

"Definitely, I'll come too." She kissed him reassuringly, "It'll be okay. He's a teddy bear."

"We are talking about the same Harry Potter right?"

Molly laughed and nodded, "Don't worry Remus I'll protect you." She kissed him again and let it linger. Remus pushed her back onto the couch and went with her. Deepening the kiss his tongue touched hers and she responded in kind. She lifted her hands to his shirt and undid some of the buttons, letting her hands roam over his chest. Molly giggled as he moved down and kissed the sensitive part of her neck and shifted restlessly as he his hand wandered under her top. She put her hands in his hair and brought his mouth back to hers again purring softly.

"Remus, are you down there?" Whips voice called and both Molly and Remus froze. They looked into each others panic filled eyes wondering what they were going to do. Whip was coming down the stairs. What were they going to do? Then Remus suddenly jumped up and rounded the couch to head Whip off.

"What's up?" he asked and Whip stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Remus said but Whip looked him up and down taking in his dishevelled state. Remus looked down as his unbuttoned shirt and then back up at Whip who was smirking.

"Thinking huh?" Whip raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just about to come up. Let's go."

"No, no, no, I couldn't sleep. I think I'll stay down here," Whip said walking passed Remus.

"Why don' you try again," Remus suggested as he grabbed Whips arm and pulled him back up the stairs.

When they were in their dorms Whip turned to him, "You know what Remus, my buddy I will find out. Just wait till I tell James about this. You, have a secret girlfriend. This I'm going to get so much pleasure out of."

Remus ignored him and went to bed thanking Merlin he'd stopped Whip when he did. Molly waited a half hour before going upstairs and quietly into her dorm. They'd nearly been caught. It would have been a disaster. Whip would have gone ballistic and then he'd have told James. She got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly smiling as she dreamt about Remus.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hello" Remus called as he opened the door of the Potter cottage.

"Remus, come in. Sit down," Molly's mother said, "To what do we owe this pleasure."

"Ahhh … I came to speak with Professor Potter."

Harry looked at him over his glasses, "You need some help Remus."

"No sir, just need to have a word," Remus replied swallowing nervously. He'd decided to come without Molly, hoping it would be less embarrassing but there was no way this was going to be easy.

"A word? Not to do with school?" Remus shook his head. "Come in to my study and you can call me Harry here. Your father is my godfather after all. We're practically brothers."

Remus grimaced, "I really wish you hadn't said that," he muttered as he went before Harry into the room he indicated. Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry shrugged as he followed the boy into the study.

"What can I do for you Remus?"

"It's about Molly."

"Molly? What's wrong with her?" Harry stiffened at something threatening her daughter.

"Nothing's wrong. She's fine, she's well, she's… she's perfect," Remus finished, smiling more to himself than to Harry.

Harry relaxed then, a threat to his daughter out of the way he caught the smile on Remus's face and recognised it. His eyes widened and then he grinned, "Perfect Huh?" Remus went red at the look Harry gave him, "I love my daughter Remus but I'm not blind to her faults. She has a temper that can clear a room, a stubbornness that is twice that of her mothers and believe me the kid can be down right cocky."

Remus grinned, "I know that sir, I'm not blind to her faults either I just accept them as part of who she is."

"She's unpredictable,"

"Yes I know that too."

"How long have you been going out with my daughter Remus." Harry stood looking at the boy through narrowed eyes.

"Since Halloween," Remus replied making himself look Harry in the eye. "Molly and I decided you should know and I came to ask your permission…"

"You came to ask me if you could date her?"

"Not exactly, I want to take her to a concert, 'The three Morgana's' it's her favourite band."

Harry raised a brow, "Yes I know." Remus waited for him to agree. They both stayed in silent each trying to out do the other. Remus had no idea how he got the courage but he stood his ground.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly rushed into the cottage and looked about. Her mother looked up and smiled delightedly. "Well it's nice to see you honey. You haven't visited me in a while."

"Sorry mom, been busy. Anyone else here."

"Yes, Ron is in his room, Sirius is playing over there, your dad is in the study with Remus and Rose is…"

"Remus is here. I'm going to kill to him. He should have waited. How long has he been here? Did he say anything? He's with dad. Why did you leave them alone? Are you crazy?"

Ginny looked at her daughter, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I need to talk to dad," she headed for the study and Ginny followed her.

"I don't think… Molly you should knock," her mother reprimanded as her daughter stormed into the room and stopped dead. Ginny came up and stopped looking from Remus to Harry and back again. "What are those two doing?"

"Having a staring match by the looks of it," Molly shook her head, "Men. Will you two stop." Nothing happened and they both kept staring at each other, "Daddy I'm old enough to make my own decisions and as for you Black. Don't make me hurt you?"

"Perfect huh?" Harry smirked at Remus without taking his eyes off him. "You sure you wanna take her on?"

"Yes, even if she is the most annoying woman I've ever met."

"She's her mothers daughter," Harry held out his hand and Remus took it, "But if you think you can handle her? You have my blessing."

"I can, don't worry,"

"Excuse me?" Molly folded her hands, her eyes narrowed, "Annoying? And what do you mean handle me? I'm not a horse."

"Her mother's daughter?" Ginny joined Molly in an identical stance and frowned at Harry.

"Annoying. I'm annoying? Look who's talking."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled winningly at her but it didn't work, "He also said she was perfect,"

"Really?" Ginny smiled at Remus, "Smart boy, but something tells me you are not going to get out of this easily. Neither are you Mr Potter."

Remus looked at Molly, sparks were practically flying from her eyes, "I did say you were perfect."

Molly snorted and rolled her eyes, "Please don't trying sweet talk me. I'm not one of those girls who'll melt at a smile from you." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Great," Remus followed and then swung back, "James doesn't know…"

"Say no more. You'll have to tell him soon though. Believe me take it from someone who knows. The sooner the better."

"Sure, I gotta go,"

"You had better treat her right and good luck,"

Remus looked at Ginny who did not appear happy, "You too." Harry grimaced.

"Like her mother? Annoying? Handle her?"

"He also said she was perfect sweetheart"

"Don't you sweetheart me Harry Potter. And of course she's perfect. She's ours. Well more mine that yours, since she's perfect and all."

"Now that's low."

"You said I was annoying."

"You are, but I love you anyway," he grinned and took a step towards her but stopped when she looked him up and down and stepped back as if to say, 'stay away if you know what's good for you.' "Come one love. You know I adore you."

"So?"

"Ginny!"

"I know someone who's sleeping on the couch tonight," she said as she turned to leave the study.

Groaning Harry chased after her, "Now baby,"

"Don't Now Baby me. You want to take me on Potter, you should be prepared to face the consequences."

"Them's fighting words Mrs Potter,"

"You got that right."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Molly!" Remus called but she kept on walking. "Molly!" but she still didn't answer. He started to run after her then and caught up with her fairly easily. Grabbing her elbow he spun her round, "Molly why are you so angry?"

"We were supposed to go together Remus."

"So, I thought it would be better if I went on my own."

"Why? What were you trying to prove? We supposed to tell them not ask my fathers permission like you wouldn't go out with me if he said no."

"Molly I was just being respectful,"

"Respectful to whom Remus? I can't believe you had the… the…"

"Bravery?"

"Gall. Yes that's it, the gall to go to my father."

"Molly I thought he'd respect me more if I went alone. Everyone knows you can wrap him round your little finger."

"So? You had no right."

"I believe I did."

"Well you were wrong. How dare you? You asked his permission and not only that you then proceeded to say I was annoying and you could handle me."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was trying to let him know you'd be safe with me."

"Safe? Why, because you could handle me? Well let me tell you something Mr Remus Black. You have no idea how to go about me. I could run rings around you and you wouldn't even know what hit you. I…" Remus folded his arms and watched her with an arrogant smile. He knew she had to run through this. Interrupting her now would do him no good. She looked beautiful, with her eyes flashing, her hair in springy curls down about her face, her cheeks flushed, her hands gesturing wildly and her lips…No bad idea, don't concentrate on her lips, Black. Kissing her pouting mouth was not the way to go right now. You'll get yourself in more trouble than you are already in. Immediately bringing his attention and his eyes back to hers he was just in time to focus on her last words. "Handle this," Molly whipped out her wand and before he had a chance to react she'd sent him flying towards the lake where he landed with a great splash.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Had a fight with the girlfriend, mate?" Whip grinned as he watched Remus step through the entrance soaking wet.

"Yeah what's this I been hearing about you and some mystery girl on the couch last night." James called as Remus walked through the room.

"Shut up," Remus growled as he stamped up the stairs to change. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Molly grinning madly, delighted with herself and his eyes narrowed as he saw who she was standing talking to. Mark Anderson, a seventh year Gryffindor, who'd been asking her out since third year, Remus snorted at how stupid he looked grinning down at her. Two could play at that game he thought as he changed clothes.

Twenty minutes later he came down the stairs, when he could see Molly he walked out and headed towards the Library knowing exactly who he was looking for. Molly had a weakness he could exploit. A weakness by the name of Hannah Wiggans, a Ravenclaw, who she didn't like and who was also a seeker on the Ravenclaw team. He found his quarry exactly where he though she would be and coaxed her out for a walk.

Molly's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the couple walking around the castle. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared in anger. How dare he? Why that low down, dirty, miserable, excuse for a…a… a wizard! He was pushing his luck. He was going too far. She'd have his head for this one. I'll kill him. Storming off in the direction they went she barely noticed anything, let alone the boy heading towards her. She rounded the bend she'd seen Remus take only to see that he'd disappeared. Eyes narrowed she looked around to see if they could have gone anywhere else but it looked like they had just continued on. She picked up her pace and was so absorbed in getting to Remus she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until she felt strong arms come round her waist from behind. She screamed. Her first reaction and then struggled against the arms that held her. They tightened to prevent her from getting away and then a voice said, "It's okay Molly it's me."

"You," Molly said as he let her go and swung round. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You just frightened me half to death. You're lucky I don't turn you into a worm. How dare you put your hands on me? You have no right, I'll…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus was regretting his rash decision to ask Hannah for a walk. The girl was far too clingy and she simpered when he looked at her. Fluttering her eyes at him in a flirtatious manner. They had round another bend at Hogwarts and had walked a few feet, Remus was thinking about how he was going to explain his walk to Molly who he knew would kill him. His temper had flared and he'd wanted to lash out at her for talking to the seventh year. When he heard a scream he immediately swung around. Molly, he thought searching the area for her. It must have come from the other side. He set off at a run leaving Hannah in his wake. He rounded the bend his heart beating wildly in his chest. A well of fear and panic had risen in the minute it had taken him to get round but it immediately eased when he saw her standing with her hand on her hips giving Mark Anderson the biggest set down. He walked up behind her still wanting to make sure that she was okay but besides being furious she seemed on top form. Having been on the receiving end of her temper many times Remus almost felt sorry for the seventh year who was trying to get a word in but to no avail. Hannah Wiggans came up beside him. "What did he do?" she asked clutching on to Remus's elbow. Remus shrugged keeping his eyes on Anderson.

"I didn't mean to…" the seventh year started but Molly cut him off.

"I don't care what you meant to do. Don't you ever put your hands on me again." Molly stepped back, turned and walked straight into Remus who immediately steadied her. Looking up into his face she threw him a disgusted look. "Get out of my way, Black," she said and stormed off in the direction of the lake.


	11. Dating Molly Potter

A half hour later Remus searched the embankment for Molly. Having told Anderson not go near Molly again he'd walked Hannah back to the entrance and left her there to go find Molly. Something passed through the air barely missing his head. He heard it bounce once or twice as it fell and he looked around to see Molly glaring at him, her hands on her hips. She didn't look like she'd calmed down. "Hannah Wiggans? Hannah Wiggans? Hannah Bloody Wiggins. How dare you? You know I don't get along with her and you deliberately went out of your way to find her. How could you, Remus?"

"I was playing the same game you were," he said angrily, "and what exactly do you think your doing throwing a rock at me"

"Sorry I missed and what game are you talking about."

"You were flirting with Anderson,"

Molly's jaw dropped, "I was not. How could you think that? Remus I know we're fighting but I would never…" He put a hand out and was about to speak when she turned away from him and looked out onto the lake. It was too late however, he'd seen the tears glistening in her eyes and the hurt that lay behind the angry words.

Walking quietly up behind her he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened but didn't pull away. Something he was entirely grateful for. He just held her until she relaxed and then spoke. "I'm sorry. For everything! I shouldn't have gone to your father without you. I shouldn't have called you annoying and you're right, I deliberately went to find Hannah. I wanted to make you jealous because you were talking to Anderson. But most of all I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I wasn't really. He came up to me just before you came in."

"Yeah, I guessed from the little display back there that you didn't encourage it. What exactly did he do anyway?"

"He came up behind me and grabbed me. Put his arms around me and frightened the living daylights out of me. No one has the right to do that. I… What are you looking so smug about?" Molly demanded as she turned in his arms.

Remus looked down into her big green eyes and smiled, "You said that no one has the right to put their arms around you yet I notice you didn't object too much to me putting my arms around you."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well of course not. It's you. You're different," she told him.

"I'm different huh?" he said a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her. "How am I different?"

"Well for one thing even though you think I'm annoying you seem to be under the impression that I'm perfect," Molly grinned and Remus winced.

"Yeah well…"

"And for another I happen to like being in your arms, even when I'm angry at you."

Remus grinned at this and pulled her closer, "Tell me more," he whispered as he bent to kiss her neck. He delighted in her sudden shiver. He'd learned early on that Molly had a particularly sensitive point on her neck that when kissed made her go all soft and pliant. She leaned back giving him better access and sighed, lifting her hands to grip his arms in an attempt to steady herself.

"Mmm…I like that too," Molly murmured and Remus smiled smugly as he brought his mouth up to hers. Their lips met and both immediately moved closer, arms tugging they lost themselves in each other. Passion rose, hands roamed, hearts raced, soon both had to break away breathless.

"I think," deep breath, "we," deep breath, "should tell," deep breath "everyone at Christmas."

"Yeah," deep breath, "might be a good idea," Molly agreed.

"How about when I take" deep breath," you to the concert?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Molly took the hand held out and met his eyes. He kissed it and then let go. They both smiled and turned to walk back to the school side by side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yes, yes, yes, school is over for Christmas," Whip chanted and Molly, James and Remus all agreed. It was the first Christmas that they were all spending at home and that all of them would be together. They all sat on the train on the way home and were talking about what they were going to do.

"Ah, James?" Molly said interrupting a silent moment, "I need to tell you something."

James looked over at her inquiringly with a raised eyebrow, "What?" he asked, then frowned when he saw her hesitate. 'What', he whispered in her mind.

'I'm going on a date in tomorrow night,' she returned and his eyes widened, he stiffened and then stood.

"You're what? With who? Who said you could go on a date? Where are you going? What's his name? Which house is he in? How dare you not tell me before this? I'm your brother."

"You've got a date?" Whip was standing now, frowning down at her. "So you have been sneaking round. I knew it. We said you were up to something. Who is he?"

"You'll find out when he picks me up tomorrow night. I'm not letting you get all riled up before he comes."

"Molly you tell us now."

"No," Molly said and folded her arm, "Why should I? I could have just gotten ready, told you two minutes before I had to leave and you'd never be the wiser but I didn't want to keep secrets from you."

"No you couldn't have. You have to tell dad. He'll freak."

"No he won't. He and mom already know."

"THEY KNOW?" James was hurt. She always confided in him and yet she'd told mom and dad first.

"James calm down. Look you'll meet him tomorrow night and I know you'll love him. He's taking me to see, 'The Three Morgana's'."

"He's taking you to a concert? I don't know that I approve."

"Well it's not for you to approve James," Molly said getting up, "I'm going to say goodbye to everyone before the train gets in."

"I cannot believe this. I'm going to kill him." Remus swallowed as he watched James rant. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"He's late," James was pacing. He'd been pacing since Molly had gone upstairs to get changed and much to everyone amusement was still pacing two hours later. Everyone was there. The Weasleys and the Blacks all interested in who Molly was dating. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks at the fact that they were the only one's who knew what was going on. Remus was dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt which were not too casual but not too dressed up either so no seemed to notice the significance. He'd also positioned himself away from everyone. He was leaning against a wall near to the stairs. "How dare he be late to pick her up?"

"She's not even ready yet James. Relax, and stop worrying. Their tickets are a portkey after all."

"I will not relax. I want time to grill…I mean talk to him before…Wow." James stopped as his eyes caught Molly coming down the stairs. She was wearing a black fitted skirt that stopped above the knee and a tight black top that was hung from one shoulder and fitted diagonally across and under the opposite arm. The three Morganas moved across the midsection of the top in a lively display of their dance routines. Her hair was down in springy curls, with the front sections clipped back off her face. She wore sparkly earrings had just the right amount of makeup to enhance her features.

"Well how do I look?" she asked and suddenly everyone spoke at once.

"Lovely,"

"Beautiful,"

"Wow,"

"Gorgeous,"

"Are you sure you should go out like that,"

"Harry I suggest you have a long talk with this boy before they set off," Ron said.

"Yeah," every male in the place agreed.

"I don't think it would be out of order to set a few ground rules," Sirus agreed

"Oh honey you look so grown up,"

"Where's you cloak," her father demanded

"You look stunning Molly," Remus told her as she came to stand beside him and she grinned at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself Remus," she told him winking and he grinned back at her as he reached into his pocket for the tickets.

"I guess it's show time," he said and she nodded.

"Show time? What are you two talking about," James demanded, "Molly your date is late."

"No he's not," she smiled at her brother, "Remus is my date." The room went completely silent. Everyone just stared at them, looking back and forth as if they were searching for some duplicity. Trying to figure out if they were joking. All that is, except Ginny and Harry who were quite enjoying the situation.

"Remus, you take care of my baby girl,"

"I always do sir," Remus handed a ticket to Molly and she took it and the hand that he held out.

"What the hell is going on?" James shouted.

"Don't swear James," Ginny reprimanded

"See you later," Remus and Molly called grinning as the portkey took them, leaving the almost an entire room of stunned people behind them.

"What was that? Did I miss something? When did Remus Black start dating my sister? I'm going to kill him. The traitor, all that time I thought that he was keeping an eye on her, then it turns out he was keep **_his_** eye on her. I oughta kill him, tear him apart, beat him to a…"

"James!" his mother frowned at him, "Would you please calm down. For love of magic, Molly is sixteen. She doesn't belong to you. She can make her own decisions and frankly if she's going to date I would think that you'd prefer Remus. At least you know he respect her."

"That is beside the point mother. I don't care if he respects her… no let me take that back. I do care about that. What I don't like is that they've been sneaking around. Making …" James suddenly stopped and he swung round to Whip with eyes wide whose eyes had gone just as wise. "How long have they been seeing each other? Tell me this is a first date?"

"They've been going out since Halloween," Harry said grinning as jaws dropped around the room.

"They told you and not us," Bronwyn said looking shocked.

"Remus was very polite when he came to talk to me."

"Remus talked to you? Since Halloween. I'm gonna kill him. The night in the common room Whip."

"I'll hold him down for you," Whip said folding his eyes and thinking menacingly of the night he'd caught Remus in such a dishevelled state.

"You won't need to hold him down. I'm going to turn him into a rat. Yes a rat would suit him nicely."

"Very nicely," Whip agreed making the adults wonder exactly what had happened in the Common room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus and Molly had a brilliant time. The concert was excellent and had just arrived back outside the Potter house. "That was great. I really enjoyed myself Remus. Thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful," he said leaning in to kiss her not wanting to end the night.

"They'll be waiting for us."

"You mean James will be waiting for us,"

"James doesn't have that much patience," a new voice joined them on the porch.

"James," Molly sighed, "Look we wanted to tell you but I knew how you'd react."

"Really? Do you blame me? My best friend sneaks round with my sister behind my back and you expect me to take it calmly. I ought to knock his block off."

"No, I expect you to respect my decisions. To know that I'm capable of choosing the right person to go out with, I expect that you would have enough faith in Remus to know he respects me."

"Respect? Whip found him half undressed in the common room, one night a few weeks ago."

Molly winced and went bright red, "James don't be ridiculous, my shirt was undone that was all."

"And exactly how much clothes did Molly have on."

"Not that it's any of your business, James but all of them," Molly replied, "I don't grill you when Ana comes back looking like she got dressed in the dark. Will I tell you why? Because I have enough common sense to know that you respect her enough to not do anything she isn't ready for." James went red, "Plus I happen to know you haven't done anything you shouldn't have done."

"That's different,"

"How is it different? Are you saying I'm different? That I can't do what other people do? Are you denying me the right to have some kind of normal life? If so, that's a bit unfair James."

"You are twisting my words…"

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

James looked into his sisters eyes and sighed. Would he ever win a fight with her? She could talk him into anything. One look from those eyes and he was a gonner. "You sure you know what you're taking on Remus?"

Remus grinned as Molly rolled her eyes, "I'm not that much of a trial."

"I'm sure."

"Yeah well, I guess I can understand. But if you hurt her, I'll gladly go to Askaban to get retribution."

"Are you kidding? If I hurt her I'll be dead before you get to me. This is Molly we're talking about."

"True," James agreed with a grin.

"Ouch," they both said as Molly hit both of them on the head and walked into the house.

They both watched her go and then James looked back to Remus, "You know, I'm not a bit worried. I've just realised exactly what you're taking on. You ever need to talk Remus I've had years of experience dealing with her."

"Ha, very funny." The two friends stood talking for a few more minutes until Molly came out again. Shooed her brother inside, kissed Remus goodnight and sent him on his way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Laughing, shouting and general sounds of happiness came from the Potter household on Christmas day. Everyone gathered there and there was food and drink a plenty. Presents were exchanged, jokes were played and stories told. Remus who'd went to find Molly because she'd been rather quiet all day, found her in the kitchen, raiding the presses. "You can't possibly still be hungry," he joked leaning up against the door frame.

"No, I…I nnneeeedd so to g g g get something," Molly replied as she toppled the contents of on shelf.

Remus immediately straightened and narrowed his eyes. Molly was shaking. She'd stuttered like she was struggling to form the words. She hadn't turned round to smile at him like she always did, "Molly are you okay," he asked.

Molly was feeling dreadful. She knew what it was. She'd felt this before, knew it was coming, had fought strongly against it, woke with nightmares for the past few weeks. Trying to deny what was happening. She didn't want this to happen. It wasn't fair. Why her? Why now? Why, when everything was going so well? Why? Why? Why? She turned shakily to see Remus looking at her with worry. "Go. It's okay. I just need to get something," she said each word slowly. Making sure she said each word precisely.

"Molly, you're so pale," Remus came towards her but she backed away shaking her head furiously. "Molly, let me help you."

"Can't."

"I'll get your parents or James," Molly shook her head, "Molly you're ill."

"Go away," Molly whispered as she slid to her knees, "Please, I…don't want… you…" Molly didn't want him to see her like this. It was getting worse. The uncontrollable shaking. The jerking of her body, the feeling of helplessness. 'Not again,' she cried to herself, 'Not again." Frantically searching for the charm she always wore she tried to struggle as Remus's arm came around her. She heard him call for help just as she felt the pull of her body and blackness took her.


	12. Where Molly Was

Remus felt the tug of what felt like a portkey and then the fell hard. Looking around him he didn't recognise the place. A woman who had been sitting at a desk writing was now rushing towards him. 'Molly,' she whispered.

"You know Molly?" Remus asked.

The woman looked up at him, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"She collapsed, I went to pick her up and ended up here," Remus answered.

"Bring her over to the bed, quickly. Has she been under the weather lately," the woman asked examining her. "How do you know her?"

"We're going out."

"You're Remus Black," Remus nodded and the woman smiled kindly, "Don't worry, we'll have her back to herself in no time."

"Who are you?"

"Sarrina, I helped Molly last year."

"Last year? When she went to another school?"

Sarrina smiled sadly, "So she still doesn't talk about it. That may be the reason for this lapse."

"I don't understand," Remus said hovering, trying to figure out what was going on. Sarrina moved quickly muttering incantations. Remus moved a bit away not wanting to hinder anything. Time moved slowly. He saw Molly's small, pale form lying really still on the bed. She looked like death. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other and tried not to think of all the things that could be wrong. Why didn't she tell him she was sick? What was wrong with her? How come she never mentioned what she really did last year? Would she die?

Sarrina turned and smiled at him, "Come, I need to make the potion for her. I will explain as we go. You should not worry. Molly is strong, she's too stubborn to let this beat her. This is just a little set back. She needs rest. Peace and quiet something she hasn't been getting it would seem. I told her. I warned her but no, would she follow my advice. No. Stubborn. That is all I can say."

Remus smiled a little and then listened in amazement as Sarrina told him of Molly's fight for life last year. How the curse affected her. His anger slowly rose as he thought of all the times she'd put her life in danger since she'd come back. How she pushed herself to be the best and hardly ever rested. He hadn't realised he was frowning ferociously until Sarrina placed a hand on his and raised a brow. He quickly told her what had happened in the past few months and she smiled. "I'm not surprised. Molly cannot help who she is. It is in her nature to do all those things. You shouldn't be too hard on her. Although she should have taken her quiet time, as I advised. Molly has a need to control things. I'm sure you've noticed. Even more so now that she feels so out of control with her illness. She will be fine I assure you. She needs to take the potion and get an hour peace at least once a day for the next six months and she will beat this. It's hard for her to recognise her limitations but maybe now you will help."

"What can I do?"

"Get her to talk. Get her to accept and when you get back home, make her rest."

"Home, now there's a point. Where am I?"

Sarrina laughed, "Brazil," she told him and Remus sat down with a thud on the nearest chair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know, you are the most infuriating female. EVER." Mollys rolled her eyes. Since she'd woken up two weeks ago, Remus had barely left her side. He's forced her to talk to him. To tell him everything. They'd fought, they'd argued, they'd gone through silent periods and for an hour every day Remus would sit with her in total peace and let her relax. Eventually Molly spoke.

She told him everything, how it had happened, what had followed, the race to save her life and the fear that she wouldn't live. The loss of control she hated, the feeling that she couldn't be who she wanted to be, the horrible sense of loss at knowing her life was slipping through her fingers slowly day by day. She told him of nightmares she had and the times when she went to sit in the common room by herself late at night when she couldn't sleep, of the amount of times she found herself waking up in the early hours with James holding her. Told him how she didn't want to tell anyone because it might frighten them. She feared that she would fail at a crucial moment, that when it came down to it she would be too weak. She was always the strong one, the one that held it all together and she didn't know if she could be strong anymore. Everything just tumbled out and tears rolled down her cheeks. Remus had gathered her in his arms and held her. Told her that everything would be alright, that he would always be there for her, he spent time convincing her to talk to her brother and the rest of her family reassuring her that they did in fact need to know and could handle it.

He'd told her that an owl had been sent to them to let them know where they were and what was going on. She laughed when he told her about refusing to come home and the Howler his mother had sent about school. The letters had been arriving every day, with instructions of what to do and Sarrina was teaching them to make sure they didn't fall behind. Not that they would, both were well ahead of their classes. Molly was looking forward to getting back though. She hated being different and it would be good to back at Hogwarts. After all there was Quidditch to think of.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day finally arrived, both of them Portkeyed to Hogsmead and walked back to the school. They were early and breakfast would be served soon. They walked into the hall holding hands and took their seats chatting about classes and things. They were the first but it wasn't long before the first teacher arrived and by luck it was Hermione. She stopped short and then broke into a smile making her way immediately to them. She hugged them both and they looked around to see if anyone had noticed but they were still the only ones there. "Don't worry I haven't embarrassed you. I'm so glad you're well again honey. We were so worried."

"Thanks,"

"Now take it easy," Hermione warned as she saw people coming in.

"Yeah I know but I have to live my life my way. Not the way everyone wants me to."

Hermione studied her niece and sighed, "You're a Potter alright. With just the right amount of Weasley to make you unmoveable when you decide on a direction to go."

Grinning Molly nodded and the three parted and went back to their tables. Breakfast appeared and Molly and Remus got stuck in. About fifteen minutes later Molly was lifted clear of her seat, thrown over a broad shoulder and carried out of the Hall. "JAMES!" she shrieked and struggled against him but he held her fast. She looked up to see Remus grab a piece of toast and come after them, "REMUS! Help me."

"What do you want me to do?" he said shrugging helplessly, "He's your brother."

"But you're my boyfriend," she shouted and when heads swivelled around with surprised looks she frowned at them, "What you all looking at? Keep your hands to yourself. He's mine," she declared and grinned as Remus frowned at her.

James ignored her protests, and he, Whip and Remus carried on a conversation all the way to his parents house where he ceremoniously dumped her on the couch before turning to his parents, "What's to eat? The brat's back by the way. Thought you'd like to see her."

"Brat?" Molly bounced back onto her feet and placed he hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed, her cheeks flushed and she'd just opened her mouth to retaliate when the tiny figure of her baby brother came flying towards her almost knocking her sideways as he wrapped his arms around her legs, "Hello Sirius," she muttered trying to keep upright.

"Molly all better now?" he looked up at her with big blue eyes so like their mothers and Molly smiled and bent to pick him up and snuggle him close.

"Yeah Sirius. Molly all better now," she told him kissing his cherub soft cheek and closing her eyes in relaxation as the little boy cuddled in her arms.

Strong arms infolded them both and Molly smiled as she recognised her fathers scent. Then she was surrounded by everyone, welcoming her home. Her mother cried and Molly was convinced that she saw a tear in her fathers eyes as well. She hadn't realised how hard this had been on her family. She looked over at James and tried to catch his eye but he wasn't having any of it. He was angry at her. She could feel it emanating of him, surrounding him, she sighed and headed towards him. He was talking to Mi and ignoring her. She wrapped her arms around him and just held on till he relaxed and leaned into the hug. "I'm sorry. I love you," she whispered and he tightened his grip.

"If you ever do that to me again I'll…" James trailed off not quite able to continue. The past few weeks had taken their toll on him. When he'd rushed into the kitchen on Christmas day to see his sister and Remus disappear before his eyes he almost collapsed in agony. He honestly thought he'd lost her. No word came until the next morning and there was only the assumption that she'd portkeyed to Brazil. The news when it came was frightening. Written in Remus's hand, it was a short explanation of what had happened and what was wrong with Molly. The note held no clue as to how bad her condition was and James knew that was Remus deliberately being obtuse so as not to make them over worry. It hadn't worked. James immediately saw his sister in his mind as she had been the year before. Frail and weak, she could barely lift her head off the pillow. He'd withdrawn into himself, only coming alive when letters came to tell them of her progress. When Sarrina wrote to say she'd woken he couldn't quite believe his relief. It was only then the anger came. He'd exploded. How dare she struggle with this alone? Why hadn't she told him she'd been feeling unwell? How could she put him through this? Why hadn't he forced her to talk to him? Made her face what she was fighting. She was so stubborn.

"I know. We will talk. That is what you need. Get angry at me. Tell me how stupid I am but please don't ignore me."

"How could I do that? Ignoring you would be impossible. You just announced to the whole school you were dating Remus Black. You're going to be pretty hard to ignore for a while."

"Hah. I keep what's mine. Those little hussies will keep their hands and anything else away from my man if they know what's good for them."

"You're man?" Remus said a few feet away. "What exactly was that back there anyway?"

"That, Remus, was me making sure you keep your wandering eyes focused."

"I don't have wandering eyes," Remus said indignant

"Whatever. How has Quidditch training been going? We'll have to do a practice session."

"Molly," Remus said warningly.

"I hope you kept up. I know you were down a seeker and a keeper but that's what we have subs for."

"Molly," he said again sharply but she continued to ignore him.

"Notes. You did keep notes right. I'll have to catch up. Must go to the Library. I have so much to do."

"MARGARET LILY POTTER," Remus shouted and she jumped in fright along with everyone else in the room. She spun round wide eyed and bewildered to see him staring at her furiously. "Relax. You do remember relax, right. That thing you're supposed to do."

"Aaaammmm,"

"Yes? What was that?" Molly's eyes narrowed and her family took a step back, "Well? You're still recovering Molly."

Closing her eyes, Molly took a deep breath. She couldn't get angry at him. He was only trying to do what was best for her. She opened her eyes and half smiled at him, "I have to live my own life Remus. You can't stop me from being who I am."

"I'm not trying to but you do need to relax."

Silence followed this short conversation and everyone waited to see what she would do. They stared at each other, neither backing down until finally Molly nodded and turned back to her mother, "So what's to eat. James dragged me away before I could swallow a slice of toast."

Trying to recover from the shock of having Molly acquiesce the family valiantly rallied round to enjoy breakfast and keep the subjects in neutral. When Molly went to see Sirius's kitty, they all turned to Remus with a question on their faces. "She knows what she has to do."

"This has affected her worse than we thought," Ginny said.

"Maybe. Molly has some things she needs to work out. Give her time, she needs to talk to you, all of you but especially you James. Keeping secrets from you is not easy for her. She thinks she has to be strong all the time, she's going to have to learn that you can be strong for her when she isn't."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Harry said looking intently at his daughters boyfriend.

"We've talked. She needed to, but I'm only a substitute for the real person she needs," she looked at James and he nodded and got up.

"I'll go talk to her now,"

"No, we've got classes and Molly may try to relax but she won't miss anymore lessons and I'm not going to push that one."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Molly," she looked up from her book and smiled at her brother, "Want to walk?"

"Sure," she put the book aside and took his hand allowing him to pull her up. They walked in silence for a while along the halls of Hogwarts. They didn't go outside as the weather had turned stormy and a great thunder and lightning show was playing out in the open air. They wandered around until they came to a room off a corridor that they'd never seen before. Upon entering they found that it was a little room that looked like a study. It had a couch and a chair and as soon as they got close enough a fire appeared roaring in the grate. They sat and Molly leaned into her brother.

"Talk to me," he whispered in her mind and she sighed as he pulled her closer and she relaxed against him. "Tell me what's wrong? I want to help. Don't push me out."

For the next hour Molly and James talked. Anyone noticing them in there sitting in complete silence would never have guessed how much was really being said. Molly cried and James held her. "I've never cried so much before. I cried in Brazil, I've cried here, where next?"

"You shouldn't have been keeping everything to yourself. I'm glad you finally told me."

"You should thank Remus, he was the one who made me face it."

"Yes. About that. You two seem a lot closer."

Molly grinned, "Don't worry James. I still love you."

"That's not what I was worried about," he grinned back and she grabbed a cushion and hit him. He grabbed another and what ensued left them laughing and breathless falling about the place. Suddenly James was hit with a water balloon and he froze as Molly giggling hysterically ducked behind the seat. "Oh you are going down Molly."

A few minutes later Whip, Merry, Remus and Ana came looking for them and found them soaking wet laughing and screaming, "What are you two doing?"

"That's so childish."

"Guys you're soaking wet."

Molly and James stopped and looked at their shocked faces then slowly turned with identical grins on their faces to each other. Nodding they both threw the first balloons at Whip and Remus and an all out water fight began.

Six friends trooped back to the common room laughing at each others state. After a half hour of water fighting, they'd given up and decided to head back. As they walked through the common room, eyes followed them curiously. They looked a sight. Heading up to their dorms they showered and changed for bed.

For the first time in a long time Molly slept through the night without a nightmare.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly swooped down on Remus one morning and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around him she drew him to her and when she knew she had him where she wanted him she drew away. "Happy Birthday!" she smiled and walked off without a backward turn. Remus shook his head and sat down. James looked disgusted, Whip looked shocked and Ana and Merry just grinned.

"Go Molly. Power to the woman," Ana said and James turned to look at her with a look that plainly said he wasn't impressed. She leaned in towards him and smiled slyly at him, "Do all Potters have that power?"

James grinned, "Maybe if you're very good I'll let go and show you."

"Okay you two, that's enough of that Merry and I are going to breakfast. Remus you coming?"

"Huh?" Remus said and Whip laughed, "Sorry. Breakfast? Sure, just as soon as I find that woman." Remus shoved off the couch and ran out of the common room.

"Wonder what she got him?" James asked

"You mean you don't know," Merry replied eyes twinkling as she exchanged a knowing look with Ana. Whip and James immediately picked up and looked between them, their heads moving from one to the other.

"What do you mean by that?" James demanded standing, "What has she given him?"

"She hasn't given him anything," Ana said and Whip frowned his eyes narrowing as he stood and folded his arms.

"Yet," Merry added and the two girls went flying out the door of the common room screaming hilariously as the boys chased after them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus found Molly by the lake. It had taken him ages. He'd gone to the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch, back to the common room and then he'd remembered the spot where he'd first kissed her and decided to try there. She was sitting watching the water as he approached and she turned to smile at him. He stopped and his heart jumped as he looked at her. Merlin, he loved this girl. With a simple smile she could turn his world upside down and make him want to be with her forever. He took the hand she held out and sat down on the blanket beside her. He still held her hand as he rubbed his thumb across her fingers. Catching on a ring, looked down and frowned.

"What's this?"

"It's a surprise," she whispered as she shuffled near to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I want to take you somewhere," she told him.

"Where?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"You'll see," she twisted the ring and Remus found himself in a totally different place.

Looking round he frowned, "Where are we?"

"Where in a wizard maternity hospital," she replied then took him by the hand and led him to a bed in the far corner, "Look," she whispered. He did and what he saw made his eyes widen. There in the bed was his mother holding a tiny baby in her hands. His father was sitting next to her with lily on his knee.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Bronwyn was saying

"Perfect," Sirius agreed with tears in his eyes. Lily crawled to her mother and looked down at him. She kissed him gently and then Sirius took the baby. "Hello Remus. I'm your father and I think we should have a little talk Father to Son. I'm so proud to have you as my son. You should know that when your big sister was born I had this conversation with her. You are both the most precious things in both mine and your mothers lives, we will always love you. Nothing you can do will change that. We will always be proud of you. We are calling you Remus Harry Black. These are good names and they come from two very good men. You'll meet one of them soon. Once the full moon goes. Then there's Harry. He's a good man. Grew up in the worst circumstances and against all the odds became someone who I am proud to call Godson. He will be so happy to see you but that might not be for a long time. I love you son," he held out a hand to Bronwyn and took it, "We both do. Never doubt it. Be sure in yourself and who you are. For you will do great things just by being you. Love freely and honestly and you will be loved in return. Be the best you can be and you will never have cause to regret. Take chances and you will reap the benefits but most of all remember that family is important and that you will always have one as long as we are here and you have friends you can count on."

The scene changed and they were back by the lake. Remus looked at Molly with shock. "How? When? Why?"

"How? With the ring of time. Over the years mom and dad have learned to control it and have taught us. When? The day you were born. When all four Blacks were in the same room for the first time. Why? Because I wanted you to know how special you are. What your family think of you. How proud they are that you're their son. How much everyone loves you. How much I…." Remus kissed her, stealing the words before she had a chance to say them.

Pulling back he didn't let her speak. She opened her mouth and he covered it gently with his hand. "No," he said, "Not this time beautiful. You're always first at everything but not at this. You are the most beautiful person I know Molly. I don't think anyone could be equal to you. Always thinking of everyone else, fighting everyone's battles, thinking one step ahead, never caring what it does to you. You truly are an angel and I adore you. I've loved as a friend for so long and now, I'm in love with you. You are the one person I adore more than life itself and nothing will ever change that. You are the first thought I think of in the morning, you stay with me through out the day and I carry you with me in my dreams at night. I love you."

Molly stared at him, not quite believing what he'd just said. He loved her, she hugged the knowledge to her. A secret that only they knew. "Damn," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, "How am I supposed to beat that?"

Remus shook his head, "You're not."

Molly nodded, "Fine. I love you Remus, you are the one person I don't mind losing to." She kissed him then, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around him and dragging him down so that they lay on the blanket together. Remus went with her happily pulling back to cast a privacy spell over them. He looked down into her eyes and smiled, bending he kissed her, and felt the flame of passion flare between them. Molly opened, letting him in, trailing her hands down his chest and under his jumper. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her touch. Smiled when she felt his muscles move under her exploring fingers. She moaned softly as he followed her example, his hands moving slowly up under her top. Breathless she quivered, "I love you," she whispered.

Molly and Remus didn't get back to the common room till just before lunch. Both looked flushed and slightly dishevelled and their eyes were bright with excitement. They were holding hands and smiling, laughing at the stupidest of things and every now and then they'd look at each other in a way that said they were the only people in the room. Whip and James watched them suspiciously, while Ana and Merry smiled equally suspicious but pleased for their friend who had been through so much. They were happy, it was so obvious. "So Molly what did you give Remus for his birthday," James asked.

Molly smiled, "My heart."

James eyes widened and he sat up straighter, "Your heart?" she nodded slowly waiting for him to react, "Really," James focused on Remus and slowly a smile swept over his face, "You better guard it with you life. Potters give their heart only once," he told him.

"Blacks are the same," Remus replied and James eyes widened and then he relaxed, sitting back he put his arm around Ana and nodded.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of today?" James asked taking the subject.

"Nothing much. Molly wants to go to the Library to study. I'm not doing that."

"You should," she told him.

"Why when I have natural talent?"

"Right," Molly nodded, "All that arrogance is gonna make you slip up one of these days."

"Never. I'm a Black."

Molly snorted and got up kissing his cheek, "One day, I hope I'm there to see you eat your words."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright class we having a surprise test. By now you should all have a good background knowledge and comprehension of dark art potions. This, is to test your ability to recognise, acknowledge and create the counter potion."

"Trust her," James moaned.

"What she doing?" Whip couldn't believe her, trust his mother to come up with a spot quiz. "She does love these things."

Remus looked at Molly, she grinned, "She was due one. I'm surprised we didn't' get one sooner.

"Okay now please spread out. You will work alone and at the end of the class I'll see if you created the potion right."

The class moaned collectively but spread out and began to work. There was no point in arguing with their professor. Besides the fact that she'd take points off them so fast your head would spin they knew that she was of the opinion that they should know everything she'd taught them off by heart.

Molly was smiling to herself as she quickly went about the task she was set. She was nearly finished when she looked around to see everyone concentrating really hard. Some were struggling but going about the task relatively way. Some were staring at their potion in fright wondering what they were supposed to do next. Her eyes fell on Remus whose expression was laughable. He was peering into his potion, eyeing it warily and looking in confusion at the ingredients he had beside him. He hadn't studied, she knew, and now he was paying for it. He looked up and caught her eye. She grinned merrily at him and he rolled his eyes and made a face at her. Hermione came round checking on the progress and stopped by Molly. Hermione pulled out a bottle of the counter potion she had made earlier so that she could test the poison with the guarantee that she had a proper remedy. "Well done Molly, you've completed the task well. The potion is complete. Now if you'll take the potion and then your counter potion we'll see if it works." The whole class went still at her words, Molly looked surprised by this but not worried. "Don't worry I've prepared counter potions for all your tests so if yours doesn't work then you'll have the correct potion on hand." Molly shrugged and took the poison, within minutes it had started to work. She could feel the coldness creeping through her blood. She immediately swallowed her antidote and felt it counter act the affects. Hermione smiled at her. "Well done Molly, Ten points to Gryffindor. That was a particularly hard potions. One that starts to affect within minutes, which is why it is necessary to for the counter potion to be ready quickly. You may leave."


	13. Slumberous Mortis and True loves kiss

Molly left potions class waving cheekily to the boys who all made faces at her. She climbed the stairs up from the Dungeons and went to the common room. She was halfway there when she heard voice down another corridor. Walking slowly and quietly, she reached the corner and looked round. There were two people standing in the shadows, "…midnight? I'll be ready."

"It is important that nothing goes wrong. Are you sure Potter will come with you."

"Yes she trusts me. Stupid girl, thinks we're friends." Molly's eyes widened, who? Hermione, it could only be. She squinted to see who they were but it was no use. The corridor was too dark. "She'll think we going on an adventure. She's so eager to make her sister and brother proud of her she'll do anything." Molly frowned, Mi knew she was proud of her why would she want to… no this was ridiculous. "They haven't had much to do with her since she came. She's feeling left out. Everyone keeps telling her how brilliant the twins are. She thinks she needs to prove herself as good as them."

"So on the fourteenth, midnight you'll bring the potter girl to the forest where we'll meet the dark lord and hand her over. Then the plan will come into play." The other figure nodded and they separated. Molly stood quietly for a while, anger welling in her. How dare they? Hermione? She needed to talk to Hermione and make sure she didn't go anywhere. Running as quickly as she could she headed for the greenhouses. Mi had herbology now. Her mind was racing. Mi would never do anything stupid. She knew better than to put herself in danger. Why did they think she wanted to make her and James proud?

She reached the greenhouses and waited for the class to come out. She didn't have long to wait, the class came piling out soon and Mi was busy talking to Belle and a boy who she recognised as another Gryffindor. She called her name and Belle looked up. The smile that immediately came upon seeing her had Molly feeling better. The three friends came towards her, "Hello," Molly said.

"Hey Molly, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me," Molly said smiling at Belle and then turning her gaze onto the boy.

"Oh this is Frank," Mi said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you Frank," Molly said holding out her hand and smiling. The boy seemed to be at a loss for words but he took her hand and nodded his eyes wide in fascination. Shy, Molly thought as she turned back to her sister, "So, what do you say? Want to have lunch with your big sister?"

Mi's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, "You guys don't mind do you," she asked Belle and Frank who both said they didn't and they parted ways.

"So Mi? How's everything going?" Molly asked as she walked beside her little sister towards the school.

"Oh great. I love it. It's the best. I'm so glad to be here."

"You're settling in okay then?" Mi nodded practically skipping beside her sister. Mi seemed extremely happy to be with her which made her feel terrible. She hadn't taken the time to see if she was happy before now. She'd been at the school for nearly six months and Molly hadn't spent much time with her. "I'm sorry I haven't been round much," Molly said and Mi stopped.

"You don't have to take care of me Molly. I'm not your responsibility."

"No, but I'm your big sister which means I get to look out for you. You know you can come to me with anything right Mi." Her sister looked up at her with big wide eyes, "You know I'm proud of you and that nothing will ever change that. You know James and I love you and that you don't have to prove anything to us right."

"Molly what's this about," the little girl asked confused but Molly could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

Bending down, Molly pulled her into a hug, "I love you Mi, don't ever doubt that. You'd tell me if something was wrong right. If someone wanted you to do something that was dangerous. You know not to put yourself in danger. Right?"

Mi looked at her sister and tears came into her eyes, "Molly why are you saying this? Who's been talking to you?"

"No one Mi, no that's not true. Mi I overheard something a while ago that suggested you might do something dangerous to prove yourself to us. James and I that is. You don't need to do that. We're proud to have you as our sister. You just need to be yourself. Don't try to be me or James, you can only be who you are. Do you understand?"

"But everyone is always telling me how great you are and how good you are at flying and how you're prefects and captain of the Quidditch team and … you're so good at everything, I just want to be like you, but I can't be. I can't be," tears ran down Mi's cheeks and Molly pulled her into another hug.

"Mi, you can't be anyone but yourself and I want you to be you. I love you. You're my sister and you are just as good as me or James. We're older than you, we were just like you when we were your age. I've seen you do magic," she gave her a sly look, "and I know you can fly. I taught you remember. Now listen to me, you have to promise me something. Can you do that?"

Mi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes,"

"Good. Promise me you won't go anywhere by yourself. If someone asks you go with them, come to me, and if you can't find me then go to James or Remus or Whip, someone you know you can trust."

"But Molly I …"

"Promise me Mi. This is important, I've just overheard something. Let me explain," she looked around then shook her head, "but not here. Tonight, we'll go somewhere we can talk. Okay?" Mi nodded, "Promise me you won't go anywhere…"

"I promise Molly, jeez relax already," Molly grimaced at her sisters words but held her tongue.

"Good, then lets go get something to eat," she put her hand around her sisters shoulder and they walked to the great hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James sat down beside Mi and ruffled her hair, "How you doing kid?" he asked winking at her as she slapped his hand away.

"James!" she said exasperatingly and trying tosettle her hair again. She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "Brothers," she muttered and glanced at Molly who was smiling at her. Whip had sat down beside her with the girls on the opposite side.

"And you wanted to be like me? See what I have to put up with," Mi giggled and James made a face at them. "So how did your potion go?" Molly asked them all and James and Whip burst out laughing, "What," Molly asked, "Hey, where's Remus?" The girls had their mouths covered to stifle their giggles and the boys were both grinning madly now. "Oh no! Don't tell me he messed his potion up. What happened?"

James recovered first, "Well we're not exactly sure what happened. Professor Weasley thinks he put qui_cel_ root in it instead of qui_cill_ root and instead of making a counter potion for the poison he made the slumberous mortis potion."

"What?" Molly tried not to laugh but she couldn't, "Is he in the hospital wing?" she gasped as the giggles subsided. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Whip said, "Mom gave him the counter potion for the poison straight away, she had to force his throat to swallow it but at least that's one thing they don't have to worry about. She's making the potion as we speak to wake him but apparently it takes a few days to mature enough to work."

"Oh dear," Molly said, "I should go see him."

"Why? You can't do anything. Eat your lunch, we have DADA next," James said.

"Yeah? Much you know about it," Molly replied, "Mi why don't you come with me," Mi nodded and got up and they both left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know, James is right you can't do anything until the potion is ready," Mi said as they climbed the stairs.

"Well actually there is. Let me tell you a little bit about the Slumberous Mortis Potions," Molly said, "Do you remember me telling you when you were younger that most muggle fairy tales are based on fact." Mi nodded, "Well, Slumberous Mortis is the sleeping beauty potion. It can be cured through a potion or by true loves kiss."

"Really?" Mi said interested, "Are you going to kiss Remus?"

"Yep,"

Mi nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. Just before they entered the wing she said, "What if he doesn't wake up?"

Molly raised her brows and put her hands on her hips, "I'll kick his ass, " she replied and Molly giggled.

Jackie saw them come in and smiled, "Come to see him have you? I tell you, Slumberous Mortis. Whatever next?" Molly grinned and went over to the bed where Remus was lying peacefully sleeping.

Jackie went away to tend to something else and at a pointed look from Molly Mi turned around. She bent slowly, kissing him gently and then pulling away, "Wake up sleepy head," she whispered and was delighted to see big brown eyes staring back at her when she looked. "You really need to study your potions more often, Remus," she told him grinning.

"What happened?" he asked and Mi twirled round in delight.

"It worked," she cried happily, "Wow, Molly you must really love him."

"Of course," Molly replied and Remus looked between the two suspiciously.

"What are you two talking about?"

A crash alerted their attention to Jackie's return and they all looked in her direction, "What? How? What is going on here?"

"Really Aunt Jackie," Mi said knowingly, "I'd think you'd know that Slumberous Mortis can be counteracted by true loves kiss as well as a potion," she smiled smugly as Jackie looked at her in shock. Then back to Molly.

"Well I… How do i…that is… you two…" Jackie sighed, "Potters," she muttered, "Alright, let me check you out and if you're okay, I'm going to let you go and then go speak to Professor Weasley and Professor Dumbledore. I suggest that the two of you expect to be questioned by both."

Molly grinned thinking about that conversation, "Sure," she said and went away while Jackie examined Remus. A few minutes later he came out smiling, kissed Mi on the cheek and wrapped an arm around Molly. Mi went bright red and Molly laughed, "Stop flirting with my sister," she said hitting him playfully.

"What can I say? I'm a fool for Potter females," Remus said winking at Mi who got even more red and muttered something about being late for class and ran off.

"Hey don't forget," Molly called, "You, me, tonight"

"Sure, see you later," she replied waving as she went out the door.

Molly reached up and kissed Remus, "How did you know she needed that?"

"Something in her eyes when I looked at her, what's up?" he asked as they walked to class.

"It's a long story, sleeping beauty," she teased and he groaned.

"Why do I feel you I'm going to be hear about this for a long time."

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to tell the guys."

"You do and I'll kill you,"

"Puh lease, they're gonna find out sooner or later and I want to be the one who tells them," she grinned and ran off down the corridor with Remus hot on her heels.

They arrived breathless for DADA and raised more than a few eyebrows as they came in. They all had been in potions and knew what happened. They took their seats and Molly grinned at her father who was staring at her in shock. "Sorry we're late professor, I had to get Remus from the Hospital Wing,"

"Indeed," Harry turned to hide his grin, wondering what his daughter had been up to this time. As far as he knew Remus was supposed to be suffering from Slumberous Mortis. He'd keep them after class to find out what was going one.

Class went quickly and when it was over, he asked them to stay behind. "Is something the matter Professor," Remus asked.

"Well yes actually, you are supposed to be asleep for a few days. What is going on?" Molly explained it and Harry stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Are you're in… that is the you two feel… I mean to say that you…"

"Love each other daddy?" Harry nodded trying to come to the terms with the fact that his daughter was in love and that it was true love. "It's okay daddy, you can breath now. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," she looked around to make sure there was no one else about then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you soon," she said and pulled Remus with her out of the classroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night Mi and Molly sat in a deserted classroom and Molly told her sister what she had overheard. The girl took it better than Molly had thought, "So someone wants to lure me into the dark forest and hand me over to Voldemort," Molly nodded waiting for the hysterics. "That's original," Mi said sarcastically, "You'd think they'd come up with something different. What are we going to do?"

"Mi this is serious. If voldemort got you… I wouldn't…we wouldn't…"

"Molly, today you convinced me that I'm a Potter just like you and if that's true. Then like you I've got to accept that my life is going to be in danger."

"You don't have to be brave baby,"

"I'm not. I'm scared but I've had all day to think about what you said. I'm a Potter, I'm a Protector of the Magical World. I can't escape my destiny no more than you can and I can't hide behind you for the rest of my life."

Molly looked at her sister and tears formed in her eyes. She remembered the first time she realised what her sister was coming to terms with now. "I was your age when I first realised what the prophecy would mean. It was, well it was scary. I'm so proud of you Mi."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too, now we have to come up with a plan. James will be here soon and we should have something to tell him. We're going to make sure Hogwarts is safe from those who are sympathisers with the dark arts."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

February 14th, Mi was walking into the forest with a 3rd year Slytherin. He was someone she'd met in the Library. He'd been so nice and polite. He'd helped her get a book from one of the higher shelves. They'd met several times there and Mi like him. When he'd told her of the idea of getting the rare valentine flower that grew in the dark forest she'd agreed it was a good one and they'd decided to meet when everyone was at the ball. As the walked further into the forest she offered him one of her apples and munched happily away on hers. The boy took the apple and bit into it.

Damien walked next to his quarry delighted with himself. He'd done it. The Dark Lord would be pleased. The stupid brat actually thought they were going to get a flower so she could bring it back and show her brother and sister.

Little did she know she was about to be handed over to the most brilliant wizard of all time. He took the apple she handed him, why not, he thought, they still had another half hour before they would reach their destination.

He started to feel an ice run through his veins. A sudden feeling of dread filled him. He couldn't get sick, not now. He glanced frantically at the girl beside him. She wasn't looking at him. His limbs had grown stiff and were quickly becoming hard if not impossible to move. He tripped but caught himself. What was happening? He looked at the half eaten apple in his hand and back to the little girl who had stopped to stare at him. He shook his head when he saw her hair was half black half red. Suddenly she seemed to grow and the last thing he saw before he blacked out were the green eyes of Molly Potter looking decidedly menacing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Damien woke to find himself unable to move. He looked down to see why but there were no ropes holding him. Nothing. He just simply could move any part of his body but his head. Hearing a noise he looked to his left and saw Molly Potter sitting on a stone watching him. Twirling his wand and her own in either hand. He swallowed nervously and looked about. He didn't recognise where they were. They were no longer in the forest that was for sure. Some run down old shack by the looks of it. He swung his gaze back to her. She hadn't moved, just kept twirling the wands and staring at him.

"Wha…What do you want?" She raised a brow as if to say didn't know what he was talking about. "You c..c..cant hurt me? You'll g…get in trouble." She turned her head to the side as if considering what he said but still made no move to speak. It was disconcerting having her green eyes staring back at him calmly. "My brother…"

"Your brother? Should I expect him too? How interesting?"

"You can't keep me here."

"Why not? I could kill you and no one would say a thing. You were going to hand me over to Voldemort after all."

"It wasn't supposed to be you."

"That's right. How kind of you to remind me. You were going to hand over my baby sister. An eleven year old child, with not even a full years training behind her. Tut tut. That really is bad you know."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for? Why Mi of course. I mean you don't think I'd take this from her. She deserves to face you herself."

"What? She's going to come here herself."

"Don't be silly. James will be with her." Damien swallowed, three Potters out for vengeance, "Oh and my parents and some Hogwart professors. You don't think I'd be stupid enough to do this alone do you. No you're smarter than that. Your brother has already been taken to Professor Dumbledore. What? Nothing to say?" Molly was enjoying herself. This excuse for a wizard had had the gall to think he could hand her precious little sister over to voldemort and get away with it. He was about to find out, in no uncertain terms, that you should never mess with a Potter. "My they are taking their time getting here. What should I do to entertain myself. Hmmm?" Molly was enjoying torturing him. She was just about to suggest something when the most terrifying crunching sound came from behind.

The door blew open and Molly jumped up immediately. "Guarderous," she shouted as a spell came flying towards her. Deatheaters, four of them, stepped into the cottage. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Molly was fighting for her life. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was why they'd left the forest. Two deatheaters had gone down as Molly fought. She felt herself being hit by a curse. Pain ripped through her and she cried out. Then, as if something took over her body, she felt her an enormous power fill her. The pain disappeared and her feet lifted off the ground as she heard herself cry out the word, **"Gryffindor."** The sound reverberated around the room. Godric Gryffindor appeared out of her wand and stood before the deatheaters, who had stopped their attack in shock. Around Molly a shield formed. Her cloak fanned out around her billowing in the wind that had come up out of nowhere, suddenly the earth began to shake beneath their feet and they grappled, confused with what was happening. Molly began to shake, the power she was drawing on was taking its toll, "Be gone," Molly cried as the same time as Godric and the Deatheaters disappeared. Within moments of their disappearance Harry, Ginny, Mi, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Weasley and James arrived. Harry was levitating an unconscious James and looking round worriedly. His eyes widened as he saw his daughter floating above him, in the middle of what looked like a little whirlwind.

"Do not attempt to interrupt," Godric told them as he put his hand out to stop them from coming any further in. His eyes went to James, "She is drawing strength from him,"

"He lost consciousness about ten minutes ago," Ginny whispered looking at her daughter. Suddenly the shield disappeared, the wind died and Molly fell to the floor, unconscious.


	14. I love you

Molly woke with a start. It was dark. She tried to focus but her vision was blurry. Someone had taken her contacts out. She started to panic but then she sensed James and looked over to find him in the bed next to her own. The hospital wing, they were in the hospital wing. What had happened? She didn't remember much after the deatheaters came in. Had the Slytherin gotten away? Had her parents gotten there in time?

'Molly,' James whispered in her mind and she looked over at him to see he was awake also.

'Hi. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, what happened?'

'I don't know. I don't remember,'

'I remember feeling you in pain and then I blacked out'

'I was attacked by deatheaters.'

'What?'

'Godric Gryffindor must have helped out. I vaguely remember crying out his name,'

'Oh.' They were quiet for a while, just lying there thinking. 'Molly, you still awake?'

'Yeah,'

'Why are we always getting in trouble?'

'We're Potters,'

'You sure it's not the Weasley side of us coming out as well,' James said

Molly laughed softly, 'Probably the worst of both,' she told him and started getting up.

'What are you doing?' James asked propping himself up on his elbows.

'Coming over to you,' she whispered as she lay down beside him. James wrapped an arm around her and sighed. They hadn't been like this in a long time. Molly snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest and placing her hand around his waist. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, 'Love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' James replied and they fell back to sleep. That was how they were found the next morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shush," Jackie said and put a finger to her lips as Ginny, Harry, Remus, Whip, Mi, Ana and Merry, all came into the Hospital Wing.

"What?" Ginny whispered looking between Jackie and Hermione.

Jackie motioned for them to come quietly and they all moved forward to see what she wanted to show them. "Don't they look cute?" Hermione whispered.

"I found them like that this morning when I went to check on them. They look so sweet I don't want to wake them," Jackie said.

Harry and Ginny smiled, they had lost count of the amount of times they'd found the twins together like this. Although it had been a long time since they had, it didn't surprise them.

Ana smiled, "I wish I had a camera."

"Way ahead of you Miss Finnegan," Jackie said pointing to a camera on the other bed.

"Jackie, you didn't," Ginny gasped then giggled at the thought of the twins faces when they found out.

Remus rolled his eyes and Whip grinned, "Are we just going to watch them sleep all day?"

"No, but I'm letting them sleep until they wake up by themselves," Jackie replied, "They both need their rest."

Remus went up closer, "I want a copy of that picture," he said grinning, thinking of all the fun he'd have with it.

"Me too," Ana said grinning at Remus.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Finnegan?"

"Oh yeah, just something to pull out when you're having one of those arguments you know you can't win,"

"Which, I don't know about you, happens quite a lot," Remus said

"Oh yeah, never fight a Potter. Your never win,"

"Which is why we need that photo, can you imagine how they'd react if we suddenly brought it out in the common room."

"I'm not giving you a photo to use against them," Jackie said, "Besides it a new film, I might not have it developed for a while."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly could hear voices talking. She smiled when she recognised Remus's tones. He was here. She was about to say something when she heard the mention of a photograph. She listened with mounting disbelief, to the conversation that followed.

'Molly, are you hearing this?'

Her eyes popped open and she met her brothers identical ones, 'Yeah. Cheeky so and so's,'

'I know. I can't believe Aunt Jackie took a picture of us,'

'Time to have a little talk with our respective partners,'

'Definitely. What will we do?'

'First, let's get rid of this picture, their talking about. Can you see the camera?'

"Yeah,' James replied nodding in agreement to what he knew she was thinking. He moved his hand slowly so as not to bring anyone's attention to them and quietly whispered a spell to destroy the film inside the camera. Then looked back at Molly and nodded, 'All done,'

'Good. Now I think it's time to have a little chat with Remus and Ana,'

'You first,' James grinned and Molly smiled back.

"You know Remus," she said and her smile got more evil as he jumped and swung round to face her, "If you wanted a photo of me. All you had to do was ask,"

"Molly, beautiful, you're awake,"

"And have been for a few minutes,"

"Ana," James nodded as he watched his girlfriend struggle to find something to say, "What exactly were you intending on doing with a photo of me and Molly sleeping."

"Nothing," both Remus and Ana said together and stepped back as Molly and James raised their eyebrows and looked at them sceptically.

"That's not what it sounded like to me," James said.

"Me neither. Pity we had to destroy the film. Sorry Aunt Jackie, you did say it was a new one right. So we only destroyed the photos you took of us."

Jackie rolled her eyes and Ginny and Harry both coughed to hide their grins. Whip and Merry were standing well back and out of the fireworks. "Now, Molly beautiful…"

"Don't even go there Black," she interrupted him.

"James," Ana smiled winningly but got nowhere.

"Take Molly's advice Finnegan especially since you know you can't win this one." He turned to Molly, "You ready," she nodded and they started to move.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"To the common room," Molly answered.

"I'm afraid I haven't discharged you yet and you need to stay here to answer some questions about last night."

Professor Dumbledore came in then and stopped looking at them in amusement, "It would seem I'm a little late."

"Great," Molly explained what happened. She seemed to be remembering more as she went along. When she was finished they told her what had happened after they found her and that the Slytherin she'd caught and his brother had left the school and were heading to the Ministry of Magic to have their fate decided.

"So Grodric did help me. I thought so."

"You called him to you, and a few elements with it."

"Elements?"

"Wind and Earth," Dumbledore nodded, "Powerful magic is that."

"I don't understand. I don't know how to call the elements."

"It would seem it is instinctive in you. You also drew on James's power to help you, which is why he was knocked unconscious."

"Oops," she said leaning back against her brother, "Sorry."

"Hey that's what I'm there for. I wouldn't have been knocked out if I'd expected it or had been with you. Don't worry about it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That evening at supper a large black owl appeared baring a dozen white roses for Molly. Keeping her expression neutral when they were dropped in front of her, she picked them up placed them on her lap and continued chatting to James who was struggling to keep a straight face. From where he was, James could see Remus's disappointed expression. Molly and James were ignoring Ana and Remus. They weren't really angry, they were just teasing them.

"Ana is staring daggers at you," Molly whispered.

"Remus is disappointed you didn't react to the flowers," he told her and she grinned in delight.

"Good. Serves him right," she said glancing conspicuously down at the lovely flowers in her lap.

"When you going to leave him off the hook?"

"When are you?"

"I thought I'd let her chase me down and corner me somewhere," James said winking at her and Molly laughed almost choking on the drink she'd just taken a sip on.

"Why James Potter what are you up to?"

"Let's just say Miss Finnegan might just find that she can chase me until I catch her."

"By all that's magic, you love her?" Molly laughed, "James Potter you love her. I can't believe it. She's captured your heart."

"Shushhhhhhh, Molly," James frowned at her but her twinkling green eyes made him shake his head, "I haven't told her yet?"

"What? James you idiot, why not?"

"Well she hasn't said it either," he protested but Molly rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm so glad. She's perfect for you. She keeps you on the ground."

"I thought I had you for that,"

"Two is better, that way your head is never at risk of getting too big,"

"Gee sis glad to see you have such faith in me." Molly shrugged and got up.

"Come on, let's see what they do next," she said and James stood and walked with her out of the hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly called an end to their quidditch practice with sigh. She was tired, the previous night had taken it out of her. She knew she had to rest. Remus dogged her heels and having changed he came immediately out of the changing room and shut the door. The rest of the team had gone straight to the showers in the common room but Molly had a few things to clear up before she went back. Without saying a word, Remus began to put everything back in its place while Molly sat and wrote out the notes she made during practice. A half hour flew by and when she finally put down her quill and looked up it was to find Remus staring at her under hooded eyes, while he leaned against the lockers.

Her eyes widened slightly as she studied him. It had been the first time she'd really looked at him all day. He was pale, tension gripped him, and she saw it in the way he held himself, in the stiffness of his shoulders and the narrowing of his eyes the hard line of his jaw as he struggled with it. Worry was apparent in his features and Molly suddenly felt guilty for not letting him talk to her all day. Remus had needed to hold her, needed to reassure himself that she was okay and she had denied him that. He hadn't wanted her to go ahead with the plan in the first place but having won her parents round she wasn't about to let him stop her. He was angry at her now and not because she'd been tormenting him all day but because she'd been hurt. She patted the bench beside her, an invitation for him to join her but to her surprise he refused with a shake of his head. "The flowers were lovely," she told him.

"I didn't think you noticed them,"

"Their sitting on my dresser beside my bed next to the photo of you," she told him and smiled at his surprised look.

"Damn it Molly don't try to sweet talk me. You promised you wouldn't get hurt."

"You knew I couldn't guarantee it. Remus I have to be who I am. Please don't ask me to change."

"I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are. But can you try not to find trouble round every corner, "

"I think it pretty much knows where I am most of the time," Molly told him sighing as she stood up and walked towards him. He stood his ground warily watching her as she reach out and caught his hand leading him towards a seat. "Sit down and take off your shirt, Black."

Remus looked at Molly sharply and then grinned, "Why Molly Potter what are you suggesting?"

Molly slapped him lightly, "I'm going to give you a massage you dunderhead. Keep your mind out of the gutter Remus Black," she told him and he flashed a cheeky grin at her and winked undoing his buttons.

"So why to you need my shirt off then?"

"Because I'm going to use some oils to de-stress you and unless you want them all over your shirt then I suggest you take it off," she said and with a wave of her wand a small bottle appeared on the table. She opened it and poured some into her hand. Turning towards him she smeared it across his shoulders and started to massage them, "You are so tense Remus. Relax," she told him as she gently rubbed his neck and shoulders, working out the knots and kinks until his skin had fully absorbed the oil and she felt him relax. Leaning over she let her right hand slide down his chest and kissed him on the cheek, "Feeling better baby," she asked?

Remus reached behind him and drew her round to sit on his lap. She smiled and settled herself comfortably. "Yes, but I can think of another way to relax," he told her as he tilted her chin and took her mouth in a kiss that had her swept away and had her straining for more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James was walking back from Quidditch practice. He was thinking of how everyone had left quickly, leaving Molly and Remus alone. Grinning to himself he knew Molly was going to give in to Remus. She'd only been teasing him after all. He was about to pass the room he and Molly had found when a hand grabbed him and dragged him inside into pitch dark. Before he could say anything he heard the spell to lock a door being said and then, "Expilarmous," and his wand went flying out of his pocket. Unconcerned by the lack of vision and the loss of his wand he waited in silence for what he knew was coming next. Light filled the room at one command from his beautiful kidnapper and he stood staring at her with folded arms.

"Alright now I've had enough," Ana said, "No more ignoring me, no more avoiding me and no more being a stubborn git. If you're angry at me, then fine, say something but I can't abide the silent treatment. Not that I deserve it, I was only joking and you completely over reacted. I don't know why I put up with you. You're impossible, you've drive me round the twist. I don't know what you're going to think from on minute to the next. I mean honestly what am I to do with you? Stop," she said when he started coming towards her. "I have no idea what to do with you. You deliberately bait me, I don't know what you think of me. Why is it you like me. I don't like fighting with you but sometime I have to, to get you to listen. You…James don't you dare. I'm arguing with…"

James loved when she got like this, he started walking towards her but she kept walking backwards, stepping away from him. He kept stalking towards her as she worked herself into a snit. Her eyes flashed, her hands were moving, gesturing around as she gave out to him. He could tell it sprang from worry, from insecurity but he didn't understand why. He grabbed her hands and she stopped talking, gave him a look and started to protest but he kissed her to keep her quiet. Picking her up he sat down on the couch beside the fire and settled her on his lap. He could feel her pulse racing where his hand caressed her neck and heard her moan softly as she leaned into the kiss. Sliding a hand down her back he fell back gently and took her with him.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. James traced her features lovingly then met her questioning gaze, "I love you," he whispered and watched fascinated as her eyes widened, her breath caught and something akin to amazement flared in her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" she asked and he shook his head, "I mean. Are you sure? I… this is me James. I won't change. I'll still be plain Ana Finnegan tomorrow. I'm not brilliant at anything, I'm just ordinary, I can't claim to come from a famous family and i…"

James frowned, "Ana, you are not ordinary. You're not plain. You're you, and I love that. You don't treat me different like some other people and when you found out I was a Potter you didn't start looking at me in awe like half the female population of this school. You're yourself no matter what and why do I get the impression that you think you're not good enough for me?"

"It's not that, I mean… it's just … I love you so much and if you break my heart…"

"Shush, I love you too and don't you remember what I said to Remus about Potters." Ana shook her head, "I gave you the biggest clue of all time and you didn't catch it? Ana you need to pay more attention. I told him. Potters only give their heart once."

Ana swallowed and stared at James for what seemed like forever. Then slowly she bent and kissed him. "I love you too," she whispered as her lips grazed his.


	15. The Potter Legacy

James woke with a start, "What? Where? Who?" he muttered loudly, trying to focus his gaze on the figure sitting cross legged at the end of his bed.

"James you okay," Whip called.

"What's going on?" someone else whispered.

"Someone on my bed," James said peering into the darkness, "Molly? What are you doing here?"

"Molly?" Sirius sat up.

"Hey Potter get out, no girls allowed,"

"Yeah, what are you doing here then?" Molly retorted.

"Black, control your woman."

"Are you kidding? I value my life. Molly you okay," Sirius called.

"I'm fine go back to sleep I want to talk to James," she told all of them.

James who had now become more alert focused his eyes on her, "Are you okay? What is it? Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Relax, Sheesh."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

James's eyes had gotten used to the half light and could see her clearly now. Her expression looked hurt, "But James I always come to say, 'Happy Birthday' to you at this time. I know I didn't use my cloak this time but I didn't think it would matter," she told him quietly so only he could hear.

Remus and Whip were straining to hear only to realise that the twins would probably talk telepathically.

He looked at his watch on the dresser beside him and saw it was 5.14 am and laughed, 'Happy Birthday Molly,' he replied pulling her into a hug. 'I can't believe we're actually going to spend our real birthday together,' he said

'I know, it's so exciting.' Molly looked around at the guys in the room who were all awake and staring at them. 'I'd better go. I'll meet you in an hour in the common room,' she told him and scrambled off the bed. She stopped by Remus and kissed him then headed out of the room grinning as wolf whistles and hollers and jokes were sent Remus's way.

James met Molly downstairs an hour later. "What did you tell them I wanted," Molly asked as the two, brooms in hand, walked towards the quidditch pitch. They were going to spend an hour together before having breakfast with their parents.

"That it was family stuff and that they didn't need to worry,"

"Good, I don't think it's occurred to them that we should have the same birthday yet."

"I know, I bet they'll kill us when they find out."

"Well it will have long gone by then and we are going to can get so much mileage out of them not giving us a gift. I can just see Ana's face now."

"Are you kidding? I'm definitely going to give Remus the guilt trip."

They looked at each other with identical evil grins. Their relationship was special to them. They'd always been close and nothing would ever change that. Nothing could come between them, nothing would separate them, they had a bond that they cherished and fostered, making them stronger. They were two people with one soul. If one was hurting so was the other, if one was in danger the other would know without being told. They could hear each others thoughts and know with a look if something was wrong. The past years of being unable to share the birthday and their lives openly had been hard and now, for the first time they could.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Mi, you wanna go get breakfast with us," Belle called as Mi raced down the stairs to the common room.

Mi stopped and looked over at her cousin, who was standing with her brother, Remus, Ana Finnegan and Merry Simpson. "Sorry Belle can't, gotta go have a birthday breakfast with the family."

Belle looked taken aback, "I thought your birthday was in July," she said.

"Oh it's not mine, it's the twins and…"

"What?" Remus and Whip almost shouted.

"Oh no," Ana moaned.

"It's Molly and James's birthday," Mi repeated looking at them strangely.

"No," Remus said, "It can't be. Molly's birthday is at the end of June."

"Yeah and James is in Ap…" Whip began but then realised how stupid that would be.

Mi started grinning and then laughing, "You mean you guys never asked when they're real birthday was?" She was shaking now, "What did you actually think they were twins with different birthdays. Hee hee."

"We're in so much trouble Black," Ana said and Remus was nodding, "I mean whatever about Whip and Merry, you and I should have known."

"Yep, they are going to get so much out of this."

"Yeah I'm just glad I got James a gift when we went to Hogsmead a few weeks ago, but I have nothing for Molly."

"Well I have Molly's gift, that is know what I'd planned to give her and I have it in my trunk but the fact that we forgot? They are not going to give in easy,"

"I'll leave you guys to figure it out," Mi said waving, "I have to go. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," she called childishly as she skipped off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mi arrived at the house just as Molly and James were walking up, "Hey, Happy Birthday," she called and the twins looked up to smile at her and accept her hugs. The three walked into together Ginny and Harry were waiting for them.

"Happy Birthday," they cried and came forward to hug them both and lead them over to the table that was set with all their favourite breakfast food and lots of it. They all sat down to a rowdy, enjoyable meal, with lots of teasing and laughter. To anyone it was obvious this family loved being together. When it was over they were given presents. Ron, had gotten them two books on pranks and James grinned.

"Thanks mate we'll make sure we try some out," and then at his mothers raised brows hurriedly said, "During the summer of course,"

Molly kissed her brother, "Thank you, it's great," she told him and he grinned and stepped back to let Hermione through.

Hermione handed them two rectangular wrapped gifts, exactly the same size and shape. Molly opened hers and gasped, "Mi, How did you? When did you?" she glanced up at her sister and then to her brother who was staring at his gift in amazement.

"You captured us brilliantly Mi," James whispered as his hand hovered over the sketching. He looked up at his sister in amazement. She never ceased to amaze him with her talent for drawing but this was brilliant. She sketched him and Ana sitting on the couch in the common room. Ana was looking up at him with a smile on her face and he was winking at her. She'd caught the teasing situation perfectly. "Teasing Moments," he read the inscription and grinned as he looked over to see what she sketched for Molly and shook his head. There in the frame were Molly and Remus, sitting peacefully on a blanket by the lake. It was snowing gently and they were both wrapped warmly in winter cloaks. Molly was looking out onto the water with a far away look on her face and Remus was watching her beneath hooded eyes.

"Quiet Times," Molly read and she looked up at Mi, "This is wonderful Mi. When did you do this?"

Mi shrugged, "James was easy. I just sketched him from across the common room. Yours well I was out walking when I saw you two. You looked so relaxed and happy. I studied you for a few minutes and committed the scene to memory and then went back to my room and began to draw."

"Thank you," James said, "I hadn't realised you'd gotten so good."

"You welcome," she replied and went to join Ron on the couch.

Their parents came forward then and handed them a card. They both looked at each other in confusion and then back at the card. Not two, not one each but a single card. Shrugging James open it.

It was just an ordinary card. He opened it up an inside his parents had written them a message.

"_Through the years we've watched you grow to become the people you are today. We're proud to call you daughter and son and love you more than we can ever express. You've stood strong through hard times and remained true to who you are against unimaginable odds. You've both grown and developed new friendships and relationship and yet still you know and accept what one day you might have to face. We know the last few years have been hard on you both, and we wanted to tell you how much you make a difference in our lives. We love you, you are our joy, our happiness our light in the dark times and it has been the most wonderful experience seeing you grow to be such strong, good and kind individuals. _

_On this your 17th birthday we're going to give you the chance to travel back in time. 'What? But we've done that before' I hear you thinking but this time it's different. We've only ever let you travel in your own time period, this time we're letting you go back to your grandparents time, to meet the people with whom this all began."_

Molly tried to speak but only a strangled noise came out. She and James looked at each other then at their parents in shock. They were holding out the ring of time to them but neither of them took it. "But mum, you said that when a person travels outside of their own time period there weren't any guarantees as to how long they will be gone for."

"Yes we know. We've spoken about this and your father has talked to your professors. You two are way ahead of most of your year so if you miss out you won't fall behind."

"Are you sure Mom," James asked and she nodded.

"Dad?" Molly looked at her father and he smiled and nodded to.

"Tell them we said hi," he told her as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Go on now," Ginny said, "You know how to use it." Molly stepped back into her brothers' arms and moved the ring, as they disappeared, Ginny turned to Harry and he smiled encouragingly.

"They'll be fine," he told her kissing the top of her cheek.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James and Molly immediately brought their wands out when the reappeared in the hall of a house. They looked around but saw no one, "What should we do?" James asked

"We can't just walk in. Lets Knock on the door,"

"But we're already inside."

"I know that but it's still polite," James shrugged, pocketed his wand and knocked on the inside of the door.

"Hellooooooooo," Molly called looking to see if anyone came.

Suddenly someone apparated in front of them, "Petrificus…"

"Deflectus,"

"Guarderous," Molly shouted and she and James were immediately protected from whatever spell that was cast.

"James," a woman shouted coming round behind them, "What are you doing?" she had her hands on her hips and was staring daggers at them.

"Protecting myself," both James's answered sarcastically only to find themselves on the receiving end of a slap.

"Ow Molly,"

"She's not talking to you, idiot. She talking to Grampa James,"

"Oh, still don't hit me," he told her and turned back to Lily and James who were staring at them. "If we lower our wands are you going to cast another spell on us?"

Lily smiled, "I assure you he won't."

"Good," they lowered their wands, "I'm Molly and this is James. We Harrys children."

"Yes, I know. Look at you, you're a Potter all right and you," she turned to James, "Look exactly like you father except you got your mothers hair."

"Yeah well I guess I know where Molly get's her affinity with hitting me from,"

James laughed, "Yeah hurts doesn't it," he agreed grinning at his grandson and holding his hand out "Sorry about that, can't take any chances."

"No problem," James said shaking his hand.

"Come in, come in," Lily said taking Molly by the arm, "I was just about to feed Harry,"

"Really? How cool." Molly followed her into the kitchen and James and James walked in behind them.

"How are your parents?"

"Oh they're fine. They wanted us to come meet you. It's our seventeenth birthday you see."

"You're seventeen today?" James said and the twins nodded, "Happy Birthday, I'll be back in a moment."

At this abrupt departure Molly and James looked at Lily who smiled, "He's gone to get you something," she told them.

"Get us… oh he doesn't have to do that," Molly protested.

"It's something he never got to give to Harry," Lily replied as she juggled Harry.

"Can I hold him," Molly asked looking at Harry with amusement.

"Of course, not many people get to hold their own father," Lily grinned handing him over.

"He's so cute," Molly cooed over Harry and James rolled his eyes.

"You're just like your father. He wasn't impressed when your mother wanted to hold him. Something about never leaving down the shame," Lily said.

"He just spit up," Molly said taking a cloth and wiping his chin and her top, "Now I'm so going to bring that up when we go back,"

Lily laughed and James came back into the room carrying a box. He placed in front of them and lifted Harry from her arms. "Open it," he told them and James reached out and lifted the catch.

Molly peered in, "It's a key," she said then looked at her brother who shrugged, and glanced at the two adults.

"It's not just an ordinary key, it's a key to the Potter Legacy,"

"Potter Legacy," they said looking at each other.

"Yes, this is something your father won't know about. We never got the chance to tell him. You see Potters are descendents of an ancient and powerful line of witches and wizards. Your father was well taken care of. We had money saved in Gringotts bank that automatically went into his name but what no one else knew is that we had another vault. It holds many heirlooms and scrolls of ancient spells and charms. All of these I'm sure you'll find interesting but there is something their that is specially for you two. It's called 'The Dial of Gemini'."

"What's that?"

"Gemini depicts twins and all I know is that it works only when both twins are present and they are touching it."

"But what does it do," James asked.

"I'm not sure. According to family history, twins in our line are very powerful but they are also rare. Twins haven't been born in hundreds of years."

"Really, well we've got uncles who are twins so we probably came from Mums side of the family,"

"Most likely but you are still miracles. I wish I could tell you what 'The Dial of Gemini,' does but unfortunately I can't. I don't know. It is something you'll have to figure out yourselves."

Molly and James nodded. They chatted with their grandparents for a little while. Had something to eat and then decided that it was time to go. Hugging them goodbye Molly stepped back into her brothers arms, holding the box with the key and twisted the ring.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Darkness had descended on Hogwarts when they arrived back. Their parent's sitting room was quiet. Nothing stirred, it was like someone had frozen time. They looked around curiously and then Molly knocked on their bedroom door. "Mum," she called but there was no answer. She opened the door to find the room empty. James went to Ron's room but it was empty also. They both headed to Rose and Sirius's room only to find it too was deserted. Molly picked up a small baby blanket that was on the floor, "Roses' security blanket. She wouldn't have left it on purpose."

"Something's wrong," James said, "Let's get the school," Molly nodded. It was storming outside. The rain pelting down, they ran to the castle. The door was wide open and they rushed through. Both were soaked to the skin and shivering when the pushed the door closed.

"This is getting eerie James. No one in the cottage, Rose's blanket, the door to Hogwarts wide open in the middle of a storm, I don't like this."

"Me neither. Lets' go to the Great Hall. Maybe everyone's there," James suggested.

"Okay, but wands out, I don't trust this."

The walked quickly, alert, looking from side to side waiting for something to jump out at them. The Great hall was deserted also and Molly started to get an even worse feeling than before. "Gryffindor," she said and Godric appeared from her wand.

"Molly? What is wrong?"

"The school seems deserted. Our parents cottage, now the great hall and we saw no one in the halls as we walked through. Can you sense Mira?" she asked.

Godric closed his eyes, "Yes but that could simply mean Remus's wand is here."

"Remus would never leave his wand," Molly said with conviction.

"He might not have had a choice," James said and Molly shivered involuntarily.

"I won't accept that. Let's check the common room."

They got to the entrance only to find the portrait of the fat lady wide open. Gryffindor common room looked like a herd of bulls had trampled through it. Everywhere they looked tables were turned over, chairs were broken, papers were strewn about the floor, it was complete devastation. Molly saw an abandoned wand sticking out from underneath a chair and went to pick it up. "It's Remus's," she whispered and tears formed in her eyes.

"It might have just slipped out of his cloak," James reassured putting an arm around her.

"You must be brave Molly," Godric told her, "Remember the wisdom of choosing courage over fear."

Molly nodded and held out her wand, "Reparo," she whispered and the room was immediately fixed. "It's not much but at least it will be okay when everyone comes back."

James nodded, "We should see if our things are still in the dorms. We can get our Invisibility cloaks and you the Map,"

"Yes, the map. If there's anyone here then we'll know about it." They both ran upstairs and into their dorms returning a few minutes later with their cloaks and Molly had the map. "It's like everyone disappeared but look, in Dads office, there's a crowd of people in there, and in several other places, I don't recognise all the names but look at that one, Draco Malfoy" James studied the map and nodded, "What are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"I don't know but we have to search the school. There has to be some clue as to what happened here. How did deatheaters get control of Hogwarts. Where is everyone? Dumbledore can't have been here when it happened? They would never try a direct assault while he was here."

"Agreed but we should stay together, we're stronger then and keep an eye on the map we want to avoid any of those Deatheaters," Molly said then turned to Godric, "You should return to my wand. I'll call if I need you, I don't have another cloak to give you."

"I will stay alert and appear even if you don't call," Godric said and in a flash of light returned to her wand.

"Right, we'd better go."

They searched everywhere they could think of but to no avail. They were rounding the corner when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. They turned looking to see who it was. Their cloaks and telepathic connection keeping them hidden from sight and sound. The couldn't see so James looked at the map, there where they hadn't been before were two names, "Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter." James communicated this silently to Molly.

'Dumbledore and Dad? Are you sure?'

'That's what the map says,' James told her

'Do we trust it?'

'We have no other choice,' James replied.

'Okay but keep our cloaks on that way if they aren't who we think they are then they'll have to guess by sound where we are rather than sight,'

"Fine, Here they come,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and Dumbledore were moving cautiously through the Hogwarts corridors. They had returned to find the school deserted having been called away two days before for an emergency meeting of the Ministry due to heightened activities of Deatheaters. They had only arrived back twenty minutes before and were now extremely worried. They'd gone to the Great Hall and were now making their way slowly through the school in search of someone, anyone who could explain what was happening.

"Dad?" a voice whispered and Harry stopped immediately.

"Molly?" Harry looked around, "Where are you?"

"Prove who you are," James voice said from somewhere to his left.

"James what is going on? When did you get back? How long did you spend away."

"Well it's definitely dad," came his daughters dry comment, "They'd never have told anyone where we were,"

His son's voice joined in the, "He hasn't told us where we were yet," James replied.

"That's true, Where were we dad?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Dumbledores chuckle, "You were visiting your grandparents," he told them and was delighted to see his sons and then his daughter head appear in front of him as if floating in mid air. "Good now what's going on,"

"We don't know. We got here about two hours ago and can't find anybody."

"I wouldn't go to your office though dad, there are a bunch of deatheaters in there."

"Deatheaters. At Hogwarts?" Dumbledore was outraged, "Our meeting was a set up."

"So it would seem. Which means someone in that meeting is collaborator."

"Can we get to the more pressing issue of where everyone is?" Molly snapped and her father looked at her sharply.

"No one has been hurt here," Dumbledore said quietly, "I'm sure of that."

"But where are they?" Molly said looking round as if she expected them to come rushing round the corner any minute.

James put an arm around her, "I'm sure he's fine Molly," he reassured.

"Who?"

"Remus, we found his wand in the Gryffindor common room. It had been ransacked."

"The deatheaters were probably searching each house,"

"I don't understand why they'd dare come to Hogwarts,"

"I would say they weren't supposed to be here when we got back. Your father and I both left the meeting prematurely. We were not supposed to be back till tomorrow."

"We need to find out where everyone went," Harry said.

"Mom and the kids are gone from the cottage," James told them, and Harry nodded.

"She might have been the one to warn the school."

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"No Molly we'll stay together,"

"I have to agree with Molly on this Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "The twins have their invisibility cloaks and they have proved they can deal with deatheaters. We will meet in the great hall in an hour. Make sure you both stay hidden until you are sure of who we are? And that we're alone."

"Okay,"

"But…"

"It's the best way dad. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

**Well, finally. I've been trying to post this chapter all week but everytime i went to log on it wouldn't let me. Anyway i hope you enjoy and i'm sorry for the delay**


	16. A time to make a stand

'I have an idea?' Molly told James.

"What?'

'Well I've been thinking. Where in Hogwarts could you hide so many students? Where is one of the places that doesn't appear on the map?' James shrugged to indicate he didn't have a clue, 'The chamber of secrets,' she said and James's eyes widened.

'Of course but would mom lead them down there?'

'To save her children and Hogwarts students? Without hesitation.'

'Let's go then,'

The went quickly down a corridor and into a secret passageway. They didn't go to the girls bathroom. That entrance had been blocked years ago but there was another way their parents had told them off. They both entered cautiously and looked down the dark passage way, "Lumus," the both said and a light shone from their wands illuminating the path ahead. The walked silently rounding the bend as one the immediately pulled their wands back. They stood listening to footsteps coming towards them. 'It's mom and Aunt Hermione," James said recognising their voices.

'Thank Merlin,'

"Mom," Molly said grabbing hold of her mothers arm and stopping her as she was about to pass her.

"Molly? James? Thank Merlin you're safe." Ginny hugged them both and kissed them. "How did you get here? Did you meet any Deatheaters? Are you okay?"

"We're fine mom," Molly said, "Is everyone down here?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "You're mother managed to warn us and then we got all the students down here. Luckily almost everyone was in the Great Hall and we only had to search out a few students,"

"Was Remus among them?"

Ginny frowned, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I found his wand," Molly said.

"Ahh yes, we had to rush everyone out so it dropped it."

"Is everyone okay?" James asked.

"Yes, come on I'll show you." They followed them to the main chamber which was crowded. Molly scanned the room but couldn't find any sign of Remus or Whip.

"Molly!"

"James!" Mi and Ron shouted and their brother and sister came running towards them. "We were so worried. You took so long? Did you meet any deatheaters? We've been stuck down here forever."

"We're fine, Dad and Professor Dumbledore are here so you won't be down here for much longer."

"Oh good,"

"Harry's here?" Ginny said surprised.

"Yeah there checking the rest of the school. We split up and Molly came up with the idea that you might have lead people down here after leaving them. They don't know about it."

"Good thinking Molly. We need to contact them."

"We're meeting them in twenty minutes in the Great Hall. We'd better go," Molly said taking another glance at the crowd.

"No we'll go," Ginny said.

"No. They're expecting us mom," Molly said, "Beside this is what we've been training to do. Don't worry."

She and James turned to leave but heard their names called. Remus and Ana were coming through the crowd towards them. Molly ran and jumped into Remus's arms. He hugged her close, spinning her round and she sighed deeply as warmth spread through her. She was so glad he was okay. Feeling his warmth and his strength she soaked it in and some of the tension that had filled her in the past few hours seeped out of her. She opened her eyes and met her brothers who was holding Ana close too. They smiled at each other, knowing exactly how they felt. Molly stepped back and looked up at Remus, "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you," she kissed his cheek and moved quickly away knowing if he spoke she might not be able to leave. James had done the same and both ran quickly down the path toward the secret entrance.

Ana moved back to Remus, "He wouldn't let me say a word,"

"Neither did Molly, like she couldn't bare to have me speak."

"Yeah, that's what it felt like," Ana agreed. Remus looked down and put an arm around her.

"They'll be fine, it's what they were born to do,"

"You think we'll ever get used to them running off to save the world,"

"No but it's something we have to get used to. It's who they are and I for one wouldn't change a hair on Molly's head."

"Nor James,"

"You get used to it," Ginny said looking at the two kids, "Then you learn to fight by their side."

Ana and Remus looked at her as she walked away. They both knew the story of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was part of the prophecy. But how much of the prophecy would have come true if she hadn't been prepared to fight. To take a stand and be what was expected. How much did she do because it had been foretold and how much was choice? There was a fine line there and they were only now seeing what might have been. What if Harry had chosen not fight? What if Ginny had decided that it wasn't worth it? What would have become of their world then?

"I never thought of it that way before," Ana whispered more to herself than Remus but he looked down at her.

"We've had it easy up till now. Sheltered. Safe. Ginny and Harry brought Molly and James up to be who they are but they could have chosen not to fight. They could have simply said, 'What has the magical world ever done for us?' but they didn't They knew the facts, thought out the consequences, faced their fears and chose to live their destiny out. But in the end they can't people who won't help themselves."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ana asked her eyes wide.

"If you're thinking it's time to make a stand then yes."

"Good, we need a plan though."

Remus nodded, "Lets get some people together. People good at DADA."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny said as a group of students started head toward the passageway leading up to the school.

Hermione turned, "Please sit down. All of you."

Remus shook his head, "No. We've decided to do something about this."

"Excuse me?" Hemione said folding her arms in front of her and standing in their way. Several other teachers came as well sensing trouble in the offing.

"We're taking back what's ours," someone called from with in the crowd.

"Yeah, we can't just hide behind the Potters," another voice piped up.

"They can only do so much," Whip said stepping forward, "Time to make a stand. We've been down her for two days hiding and now two of our friends are up there fighting because of a prophecy made hundreds of years ago before they were born. Everyone says they have no choice but they do. They could easily have stayed down here. No one would have mad them go."

"Whip…"

"No," Ana interrupted, "Whips right Professor. James and Molly and Professor Potter and Mrs Weasley here fight because they choose to. They could have just as easily chosen to hide away but they didn't, even when the disappeared they were still fighting against the dark lord. As Remus reminded me a few minutes ago, 'you can't help people who won't help themselves'. Now I mean no offence when I say. Move."

"I second that, Move or we'll move you ourselves." Remus said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Molly and James arrived to see Dumbledore and their father fighting the deatheaters. Quickly, instinctively they started to help. A voracious fight began and it seemed as if the more deatheaters they overcame and the more appeared. Others would appear in their place. Molly and James were becoming the focal point for more and more deatheaters. Then suddenly they were being pushed back. Hex's and curses were flying everywhere. Molly turned to find Remus and Whip at her back. More and more students followed them each taking a defensive stance. Their mother appeared and they were winning. Molly felt more energy fill her, she felt James grab her hand as they both lifted off the ground, felt the wind gather round them both and then it was there, the power, the feeling of invincibility. She could sense the shock of people in the room but she concentrated on her brother. Their eyes met and locked, "Wind," they both whispered and felt the air whirl round them. Turning they faced the deatheaters and lifted them into the air. Whirling them round and round until wands fell and they were helpless.

Harry and Ginny were fighting strong. Those that hadn't been caught up in their Molly and James whirlwinds were getting taken out and many were fleeing. Harry glanced at his twins and saw them separate and floated back to the floor. The wind was dying down. Molly immediately destroyed the wand with a curse. Ginny screamed and he immediately swung back to only to see she was fine but was staring across the room, a now still and tensioned filled room. The fear he saw in  
Ginny's eyes filled him with dread went to James who was standing stiffly and wand pointed directly at his head, mere inches away from his face and Harry knew that he couldn't do anything. His eyes went to the person holding that wand and he flinched. "Malfoy," he said.

"Well well well Potter. It seems I've got something that belongs to you," Malfoy said a sneer on his face.

"You harm one hair on his head and there will be no place you can hide Malfoy. I will hunt you down where ever you are."

"You could try Potter but I'm stronger now than before," Malfoy moved his wand dangerously taking pleasure in taunting them.

"You will leave my brother go." The whispered words were said slowly but menacingly with each word emphasised. Malfoy cast a look at her and sneered.

"Another Potter brat,"

Molly stepped closer, "You will let him go or I will kill you where you stand,"

"You," he threw the word at her in disgust, and disbelief. Malfoy had arrived late he'd arrived to see Molly destroy the wands but nothing else, "You are a child and obviously you've inherited your fathers arrogance."

"And you, your fathers stupidity. I believe he's still resides in Askaban,"

"Molly…" her father warned.

"Your brother will pay for your impudence brat," Malfoy threatened, "Cru…" the word stuck in his throat as he was lifted swiftly off his feet and thrown high against the wall and left to drop to the floor. His wand was whipped out of his hand and again he was thrown against a wall.

"I warned you," Molly said as with a flick of her hand she brought him crashing to the floor. "But no, you wouldn't do as you were told."

"Molly stop," Harry said his voice shaking. He'd never seen his daughter like this. It was as if something had taken over. Her voice was calm and quiet but that was just a symptom of the anger she was feeling.

"I told you to leave him go. Why didn't you do it? Don't you know better than to fight a Potter." Malfoy was being dragged along the floor towards her. The look on his face was one of panic and disbelief. "You need to learn. It obviously takes a while for things to sink in for you. Perhaps I should help you."

"Molly, let him go," James was standing near her but she wasn't listening.

"No one hurts what belongs to me," Molly told him ignoring everyone who was talking to her and not taking her eyes off Malfoy. "No one threatens those that I love. You need to learn. Yes. Learn. I can help."

"Molly," Remus reached out a hand and put it over hers, "he's not worth it. James is okay. Leave him go." A minute stretched by like an eternity. No one spoke. No one moved. The whole room was holding a collective breath and then it happened.

Molly stepped away from Remus and lifted her wand, "Molly Don't," her mother shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus," she said and Malfoy was instantly frozen, "Your father will enjoy your company I'm sure," she told him and turned, to look round her, "What exactly did you all think I was going to do?"

"Molly," James was shaking his head at her as he came forward to wrap his arms around her. "You had me worried there for a moment. I thought you were going to kill him."

"He's not worth Askaban," Molly said stepping away from him and turning to stare at the students who were standing round, fidgeting with nervous energy. "and just what did all of you think you were doing? Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone looked round but it seemed aside from a few bumps and bruises they were all okay, "They decided it was time to make a stand," Ginny explained, "Something about taking back their school."

"That being so," Dumbledore interrupted, "Where did they come from?"

"The chamber of secrets," Ginny said looking apologetically at the headmaster, "It was the only place I could think of on short notice."

"I see. Is everyone down there?" Ginny nodded, "Good but tell me I can't imagine the teachers just letting the students walk out of there."

The students moved closer together with Remus and Whip in the forefront. James and Molly took one look at the guilty faces and asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing really bad, we just…"

"That is we…"

"They cast a collective spell to control them"

"How?"

"Apparently Harry taught them," Ginny said grinning at her husband who rolled his eyes.

"It was to make them aware, not for them to use."

"Sorry about that, thought we might help. I'm sick of standing behind and letting everyone fight for us. We're not helpless, and we weren't about to stand aside and let people fight our fight."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I can't believe you made all of them leave you go. Cast a spell on the entire teaching staff. I wish we'd been there." Mere hours had passed since the episode in the Great Hall. All students were back in their common rooms. The last of the deatheaters had been rounded up and sent to the authorities and the teachers had been returned to normal. The explanation for Ginny not being controlled was easy. She'd blocked it so the students had brought her with them. Hermione was furious with them all but especially Whip who had disarmed his mother before she could reach for her wand. Whip was just glad that Dumbledore had forbidden punishment of any sort. Saying that they had been through enough but Whip was waiting for his mothers personal retribution.

"No you don't. Can you imagine the howlers we're going to get tomorrow. They'll be exploding all over the Great Hall."

Molly and James grinned know it was true. "You know what James. I think this is the first time we won't be among the wrong doers. We'll be able to enjoy breakfast tomorrow."

"Ah bliss, watching other people get in trouble is such fun."

"Speaking of trouble Potter," Ana said sitting up straighter and looking at him, "there's the little matter of you disappearing for two weeks without telling me."

"Yeah Molly, exactly what did you think you were doing."

Molly looked at James then turned back to Remus, "Speaking of trouble Remus, you forgot my birthday."

"Yeah Finnegan, exactly how are you going to get out of that?"

"Ahh,"

"Hmmmm,"

"Can we call it even,"

"Nope," Molly said shaking her head, "Our parents sent us away on a moments notice so we can't be blamed for that but outright forgetting…"

"No not forgetting Molly it's worse. They didn't even know it was our birthday."

"That's right they didn't'. I think a lot of sucking up is going to have to be done."

"Why do we go out with Potters Remus," Ana groaned, "You never win with them. They're impossible."

Nodding Remus stood up and held a hand out to Molly, "Come with me. I've got something for you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's my girl," James said

"She not your girl she's mine and if I have to throw her over my shoulder I will,"

"You can try," Molly said getting up and moving quickly out of his reach. "I'm quicker and better looking," than you.

"I'll agree with one of them."

"Which one?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that one," Molly started to give out to him but he grabbed her and carried her out of the room.

"Remus!" she shouted.

"So what's your excuse," James asked Ana as he pulled her down beside him.

"Don't have one. I just assumed that your birthday was the same as it was every year but I do however have your present."

"Oh?"

"Yep it's in my room. Wait here and I'll get it." Ana ran up and grabbed the present from her trunk and went back down to James. Grinning he opened the brightly wrapped gift. It was chess set. Silver covered and the box was engraved with his names.

"Wow, Ana this is great. I love it. Can we play now?"

"What don't I even get a kiss?" Ana teased.

"Well I suppose," James leaned and kissed her. The broke apart to wolf whistles and teasing both laughed as they set up the game.

"Alright Potter. Beat me if you can," Ana challenged.

"Oh you're going down Finnegan."

"In your dreams Potter, your move."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly fiddled with the beautiful necklace Remus had just given her. It was silver and delicate. The pendant at the end was platted and intertwined in the plat were black opals. It was so lovely that Molly had done nothing but stare at it. "It's been in the family for generations. Passed down to the eldest son to give as a promise."

Molly looked up at him, "A promise of what?"

"Betrothal and Love. Fidelity and loyalty. Men of the Black family give it to the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with." Molly smiled shyly and looked away only to have Remus reach out and gently cup her chin tilting her face up so he could see her eyes. "Will you wear it?" he asked softly.

Molly couldn't speak. She knew what he was asking, wanted to say yes with all her heart but something held her back. She looked into his dark eyes, tender and loving and her own filled with sadness, "Remus, I love you. You know that but my life lies in a path you don't have to take. Think what you're saying. Think what being involved," she swallowed, "think what spending your life with me would be like. Fighting all the time and never knowing whether I would survive or not. I'm not like other people. I have to do this. I can't change what I am or who I am. I don't want you involved in all of this."

"That's where you're wrong beautiful. You always have the choice but you and your family have always chosen to fight. I know what that's like. I accept that is who you are and I am prepared to take the chance. My family are already involved in this and even if we weren't, it's too late for me Molly. I won't live without you now."

"Oh Remus," Molly sighed.

"Now will you wear it?"

Molly stared into Remus's eyes and then turned her back to him. Lifting her hair she looked back at him and smiled, "Will you put it on?" Remus smiled and lifted the necklace over her head and around her neck. He kissed her softly, pulling her close. "Thank you."

"I love you."


	17. End of Summer

A month flew by, they played their final quidditch match slaughtering their opposition. A party was held that lasted all night until the wee hours of the morning. The weather improved and started to heat up and before they knew it May was there and the exams were looming. Not that Molly really had any real worries, neither did any of them actually. They'd all been studying and were top of their classes. Coming out of their potions final Molly was sure she'd aced it. She turned to Remus who was complaining with Whip and James about it and grabbed his hand. They hadn't spent any real time together in an age. He immediately stopped and looked over at her smiling, "What?"

"That was our last exam. Let's dump our books and head out to enjoy the sun." Remus looked at her worriedly, she'd been looking pale recently, a little drawn. He'd been trying to get her to relax but she wanted to study for the exams. If she wanted to relax in the sun then he wasn't going to complain.

"Alright, you guys want to come?" he asked Whip and James but both of them said they'd join them later once the girls had come out. Molly raced Remus back to Gryffindor house and dumped her things in her room. She met him downstairs again and they headed out. "You wanting some quiet time?" Remus asked her as they walked towards the lake.

"I'm a little tired. I thought you wouldn't mind keeping me company."

Remus looked at her sharply. Molly rarely volunteered to take a rest she must be feeling bad. They settled down by the lake and Molly leaned back against Remus. She had been tired lately but nothing unusual. She liked sitting with Remus like this. Loved being in his arms, resting her head back against his chest and staring off onto the lake.

"So how did you think your exams went?" Molly asked after a while.

"Fine, except for potions, that was dreadful. Need I ask about you?" Molly grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Letting her lips linger on his until he took the invitation and kissed her back, sliding his mouth more firmly over hers as he deepened the kiss. Molly turned in his arms and wrapped her own around him. They'd been working too hard and hadn't been spending a lot of time together lately. She couldn't remember the last time she was in his arms like this.

Remus pulled her closer, loving the way she melted in his arms. He'd missed her being with her like this. They hadn't had much privacy lately with so much study and classes. He pulled away, "I thought you were tired," he murmured kissing her forehead.

"I'm never too tired for you," Molly whispered and then proceeded to melt even more as his lips touched that sensitive spot on her neck causing shivers to run through her.

"That's nice but maybe you should relax," Remus told her, "We have all summer together after all."

Molly sighed, "Remus we have to talk," she'd been avoiding telling him for a week. James was the same. He hadn't wanted to tell Ana either. After the exams they'd promised themselves.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Remus muttered as Molly stared up at him biting her lip.

"Remus I'm not going to be at home this summer. I'm going to work with an Auror."

"What?"

"James and I are going to work with an Auror over the summer. It was decided a while ago. We won't be back till the start of September."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want you to be thinking about it over the exams."

"Molly I can't believe this. Did you just decide to leave? Why didn't you discuss this with me?"

"Remus this was my parents suggestion but James and I agreed. We need this time to practice working together."

"Molly you can do that over the summer at home."

"We need to be with someone who's experienced with dealing with the Dark Arts."

"What? Your father isn't?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is."

"How can you sit there and calmly tell me I'm not going to see you all summer? Dammit Molly this isn't fair."

"My life has never been fair Remus," Molly said trying to be reasonable, "I know you're disappointed but I can't help this."

Remus looked away. He wasn't angry at her. He'd been looking forward to spending the summer with her. He'd made plans but now it all seemed like it was for nothing. He felt Molly stir beside him. She stood and looked down at him. "I'm leaving tonight. If you want to say goodbye come to the cottage." She left and Remus wanted to call her back but his voice didn't seem to be cooperating.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly was wandering aimlessly. She knew Remus was just hurt and disappointed. She really hoped he'd get over it and come to say goodbye to her. She saw James up ahead and he looked like she felt. She walked quickly towards him, smiling when he stopped without looking back and then continued on when she reached his side. "So, Ana didn't take it well either then."

"No. She can't believe I didn't tell her before now,"

"Remus too," they were quiet for a while as they walked steadily together, "Do you think she'll come see you off tonight?"

James shrugged and looked down at her, "You?"

"If he get's over himself long enough to realise that if he doesn't he's gonna be in big trouble."

James snorted, "It should be fun don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'll miss Remus but we don't have to live in each others pockets."

"I feel the same way, besides it'll be a test of how strong our relationship really is."

"True. You packed yet."

"Half. You?"

"Same,"

"Why don't we go and finish then," he suggested.

"Nothing better to do," she sighed and they shared a look of frustration.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Summers End_

James and Molly were chatting happily. They'd spent the summer training with their Auror and had some brilliant luck. One of the Deatheaters they'd caught was the one that had cursed Molly two years before. She was now as healthy as any girl her age. Her eyes shone brightly and she exuded vitality and energy. They were sitting on the Hogwarts express a day late due to the fact that they'd been in America chasing a particularly cunning spy for Voldemort. They'd been to Gringotts and opened the special vault. The things they found were amazing. The Dial of Gemini was there. It was a small stone tablet which they'd shoved into their bag to look at later a long with other interesting thing. It had all been rushed as they knew that the Hogwarts express had been sent back for them especially.

"Can you believe I'm Head Girl this year?"

"Oh please that was obvious," James said delighted for her. "Remus being Head Boy, now that is funny."

"Oh don't talk to me about him. I was so mad when he never came to see us off. But now, it's been so long." Her eyes widened, panicked "What if he's found someone else?"

"I'll kill him," James replied calmly but with a note of steel behind his voice that Molly turned to look at him.

"That won't help my broken heart,"

"But it will make me feel better,"

"James,"

"I know," he nodded, "I feel exactly the same way," James replied.

Ana and Remus had not come to see them off that night. Both James and Molly had been furious and hurt but the summer had lessoned their feelings somewhat. They hadn't been allowed any contact with anyone. Not even letters. It was to ensure that Voldemort would not know where they were but that also meant that Remus or Ana couldn't contact them and they couldn't write to Remus or Ana. Their parents had promised to tell them that they couldn't write. Still both James and Molly weren't looking forward to the first meeting with their respective partners.

"Remus will be furious as well though. At least you'll have the opportunity to get away from Ana. Head Boy and Head Girl share rooms which means that I have to face Black straight away."

"mmm. About this sharing rooms thing."

"James don't start…"

"I'm just making sure that you both understand there are two bedrooms. One for each of you."

"James will you please relax? I'm old enough to take care of myself and make my own decisions and if you really want to know…"

"I don't, I don't, I don't, "James covered his ears and winced not even wanting to think about it. Molly laughed rolling her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They arrived late. Their parents were both there at the station to greet them, "How are you?" Harry called as James and Molly descended the steps of the train.

"Dad, Mom," Molly's face lit up as she spotted them. She ran up and hugged them both, James not far behind her.

"Oh baby we're so proud of you. Head Girl. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks mom," Molly said grinning.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked as they made their way towards Hogwarts. The twins filled them in on everything.

"What? You caught that deatheater?" Ginny gasped. The only communications they'd had all summer was a brief letter to tell them they'd be late. Ginny looked at her daughter in the half light. She did look healthier, not as thin or tired looking as she had all last year. "Oh baby, I'm so happy." Molly just grinned and Harry and Ginny laughed hugging her again. They arrived at the cottage and were immediately surrounded by their siblings.

"Mi, you've grown kid," James said as he hugged her back.

"Ron," Molly laughed as he launched himself at her, "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's the best," he said grinning madly at her as she bent to pick up Rose.

"And how are you precious," she asked kissing Sirius.

"Gweat," Sirius replied as James picked him up and swung him onto his shoulder.

"Hiya skwirt," he said by way of greeting and Sirius laughed. They all sat down to chat and catch up. They ate dinner in the cottage but soon it was time for them to head to the dorms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly quietly entered her new dorm and looked around. Remus was no where to be seen. She sighed and walked across the room to the couch. She rubbed her stomach; she'd been feeling nervous about seeing him again. They hadn't left on friendly terms and she was worried how he'd react to her now. She fiddled with the chain, a habit she'd formed since he'd given it to her and let her eyes wander around the room. There was a little kitchenette off in the corner, a table big enough to study, another smaller one in front of her with the latest Wizard Works magazine on it.

Shaking her head she laughed softly, knowing it belonged to Remus. A book bag was thrown in the corner, a bottle of water half empty on the counter and a bag of every flavour beans was on the couch beside her. Yep, Remus had definitely made himself comfortable. Men, she thought shaking her head. She saw a door open to the right, 'Must be my room,' she thought and got up to have a look. Yes, her things were there, all unpacked and neatly folded away. Off to the right was yet another door. It was open and she could see it was a bathroom. Thinking that a bath and changing into her nightclothes was a perfect idea, she grabbed some towels and her toiletries and headed for a soak.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ana was walking down one of Hogwarts corridors when she met Mike Turner. "Alone again Ana?" he asked smiling triumphantly at her. "Potter still away."

"Not for long," she told him as she had in fact been heading for the main entrance to meet him as he came back from his parents.

"Come on Ana. He's been away. You haven't heard from him at all and I should know. We lived next door to each other all summer."

"That doesn't mean anything Mike."

"Oh come on like he's actually going to be faithful to his girlfriend when he knows he can't get caught."

"Mike," Ana rolled her eyes. He'd been trying to convince her all summer to go out with him. It was becoming annoying.

"Look why don't you just dump him. We'll go out. I won't leave you alone for months on end with no contact." Mike had reached out and pulled her to him.

"Leave me go Mike," Ana said struggling against his grip.

"One kiss. Come on, just one," he coaxed bringing up his other hand to hold her face still.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus plonked himself on the couch and picked up the box of every flavour beans he'd opened earlier. He'd been speaking to Molly's parents this morning and she had been due in this evening. Since he hadn't seen her at Supper, he'd presumed she'd spent it with her family catching up on the summer events. He'd missed her this summer and that had been made worse by the way he'd left things. He couldn't believe he'd missed her by minutes. When he'd arrived at the cottage with Ana both she and James had already left and by the sounds of it they hadn't been happy with either he or Ana. Sighing he wondered exactly how much grovelling he was going to have to do to get Molly speaking to him again. He'd been mad at her at first, especially for not mentioning the fact that he couldn't write to her or contact her in any way. However, he'd had a long few months thinking about it and he knew he'd acted like a child wanting everything his own way when she'd told him about her summer plans. She couldn't help that she had to do these things. Her parents were just ensuring that they had the skills they needed when they eventually faced the dark lord.

He breathed deeply and sat up straight. He recognised that scent. Molly? Was she here? He glanced over at her room. Her door was open, as it had been, since he arrived two nights before but the room was no longer bare. He got up slowly and walked towards the room. Looking in he couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe her things were leaving the scent of lavender in the air. A door swung open from the right and he turned to see his angel appear out a cloud of mist, wearing a pair of white shorts and a vest top that clung to her. Her skin was tanned and she looked so beautiful all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her he was sorry. He noticed there was no chain around her neck and his heart stopped. Had she taken it off in anger? Had he lost her through his own stupidity? She padded quietly towards her bed humming a tune. She hadn't noticed him standing just inside the door, watching her as she dried her hair with a towel, the curls springing softly around her face. She looked happy, well, better than the last time he'd seen her when she'd been tired and drawn from the exams. She moved gracefully and with a vitality that he hadn't seen in her the previous year. As he looked at her bare neck an ache started in his chest and spread. Was she really that mad at him? Her voice broke the silence as she turned to look straight at him, "Are you going to stand there watching me all night?"

Remus smiled sadly, "I'll go," he said as he turned and closed the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ana couldn't believe this. She struggled but couldn't get away. He was kissing her and she hated it. His lips were grinding painfully against hers and she could feel his tongue demanding to be let in. She pushed against him but it was no use he was stronger than her and then suddenly she was being pulled free as Mike was flying across the floor. She blinked several times and finally focused on the tall furious figure of James Potter as he stood clenching his fists and staring down at Mike. "James," she whispered and her eyes filled with tears. What must he think? He'd caught her kissing someone else. As if things weren't bad enough between them. She'd come out to meet him so that they could talk privately and now this had to happen.

"Go," he was saying through gritted teeth, "GO, before I break more than your nose." Mike fled, racing down the corridor leaving Ana to face her furious boyfriend.

"James," she said again and he spun round to face her. The look on his face made her cry out. "James I swear I wasn't… I didn't…He grabbed me… I tried to stop… please believe me." Tears were running down her face, "I wouldn't do that. I love you and I know we argued the last time we met but I wouldn't do that. You have to believe me. I swear to you…" she backed away as he started coming toward her his face a mask. He reached out and caught hold of her, stopping her retreat. Saying nothing he took her hand and started dragging her off down the corridor. "James," her voice shook, "please," she pleaded with him. "Say something."

"I can't believe you," he said casting an angry look her way, "Is that good enough for you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly's eyes widened as he left and she felt like crying. How could he possibly still be angry at her? It hadn't been her fault. Without thinking she grabbled the necklace Remus had given her and put it back on. The only time it left her neck was when she had a shower or bath. How could he? She had more reason to be angry than him. Getting up she stormed through her bathroom and opened the door leading to his room without knocking.

Remus who had reached his own room and taken his shirt and trousers off was standing in his boxers when the bathroom door banged open. He stepped back as Molly came storming into the room her green eyes shooting sparks at him, her face flushed in anger, her hands on her hips she didn't seem to notice he was halfway through undressing. "I'll go. That's it? THAT'S IT? You haven't seen me all summer and the only thing you can say to me is, 'I'll go.' I'd have at least expected an, 'I've missed you' or maybe, 'It's good to see you,' but 'I'll go?' Or maybe you didn't miss me? Is that it? Maybe you're not happy to see me. Found someone who's going to be around all the time have you? Someone who'll always be there. Well fine, why don't you take this back then. Take it back and give it to her," Molly shouted and started to fiddle angrily with the clasp of the necklace.

Remus who had been watching her pace and rant suddenly focused on what she was pulling at. The Necklace. She was wearing it. Or she had been. She had managed to undo it and she was about to throw it am him when he moved. He reached her side in seconds and placed a restraining hand over hers. "Don't," he whispered and was glad when she stopped immediately to look up at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and he cursed himself for a fool for putting them there. He'd hurt her and he knew it. This was not working out the way it should. "Put it back on," he said pleadingly never taking his eyes from hers. "Please."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pulling her into an empty classroom where there were candles burning brightly he stopped and faced her. Ana held her breath, looking at him, terrified he wouldn't believe her. He was angry, his breath coming in short intakes. She had to convince him. She opened her mouth to deny everything again but a single gentle finger placed against her lips prevented her.

She stood shocked as he traced her lips with his thumb. She trembled slightly, forcing herself to meet his gaze without looking away. He was staring at her lips shaking his head sadly. Ana couldn't stand seeing that look; she closed her eyes only to gasp as a few seconds later as his lips touched hers.

Softly, reverently, and with infinite care, James kissed her. He traced his hands down her back till her reached her waist and pulled her protectively into his arms. He'd never felt so sick in his life when he'd turned the corner to find her struggling against that Ravenclaw. She looked so helpless; anger rose so quickly he didn't have time to think. Pulling her away and shoving her behind him he'd lashed out at the Ravenclaw. He truly hoped he'd broken his nose. He continued to kiss her, trying to erase the memory of the previous humiliating kiss. He felt her relax against him and ended the kiss to look down at her.

"Do you really think that I don't know the difference between you wanting to be kissed and being forced?" he whispered softly as he brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"You looked so angry," she accused.

"At him baby not you," James said gently kissing away an errant tear, "or at least not with you till I realised what you were thinking."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Uh huh, I'll put it down to shock then shall I?"

"If it gets me out of trouble," she smiled at him and he laughed.

"I've missed you Finnegan," he told her as he bent to claim her mouth again.

"I missed you too," she whispered against his lips before giving herself up to the kiss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly stood stubbornly still for what seemed like an age then slowly she removed her hand from his and raised the necklace placing it round her neck again. Remus closed his eyes and sighed with relief as his head dropped. Silence reigned in the room as he stood trying to figure out what to say next. He jumped when her hand touched his chest unexpectedly and she immediately pulled it back. Snapping his eyes open he saw the hurt in her sad green eyes and immediately reached out to take her hand and place it back on his chest, "I wasn't rejecting you Molly I was surprised that's all," he told her softly as he stopped her from backing away. "I would never reject your touch. I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she mumbled and Remus winced as he watched a tear to spill down her cheek and her lips quivered slightly.

"Molly, I'm sorry. I love you. I've missed you and it's not only good to see you, you're the best thing I've seen in months. Words can't express how much I've wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being a jackass at the end of last term. I was disappointed and I took it out on you. Please forgive me." he said. She didn't move just kept looking at him with those sad green eyes making him feel lower than the lowest. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist glad she didn't resist. He reached out, tipped her chin up and kissed her.

As soon as Remus touched her Molly forgot to be angry. She'd worried he'd find someone else. Felt sick at the thought of coming back to him telling her it was off. She'd never felt so relieved in her life when he told her to put the necklace back on. When he pulled her close she felt the same frisson of excitement she always felt when she knew he was going to kiss her. He tipped her chin and looked into her eyes for a split second before his lips descended on hers she knew she'd been a fool to doubt him. He loved her. The kiss was slow, intense, searching. Molly melted against him, as her hands glided up his chest and round his neck. She leaned up, standing on tip toes, allowing him to deepen the kiss as she pressed more firmly against him. She felt her feet dangling above the floor and realised that Remus must have pulled her to him and therefore off the floor at the same time. Not that she minded her hands framed his face as the kiss continued.

Soon they pulled away, breathing fast. Dragging in air they stared at each other as Remus slowly lowered her to the ground. "I love you, Molly. Please don't ever doubt it. Forgive me. I've felt like I was missing half of me all summer. I was miserable without you. Just ask Whip. Poor guy had to put up with me."

"I've missed you too, Remus. There's nothing to forgive," she said laying her head on his chest. Hugging her close Remus then stood back and looked her up and down.

"You look really well, beautiful. Nice tan," he said admiringly. "Didn't know someone so short could have such long legs," he teased.

Molly swatted him lightly grinning, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she told him looking him up and down for the first time. "A little underdressed…."

"Hey you came storming in here without knocking sweetheart."

"Oh I'm not complaining Black. I rather like it," she laughed at his raised eyebrow and skipped out of his reach as he went to grab her. "Very Sexy," she grinned as he stalked towards her.

"Sexy huh? Well I have to return the compliment," he told her as he backed her towards the bed. The back of her legs hit the bed and he watched as her eyes widened in realisation that she'd been caught. Deciding there was no point in struggling she let him tumble her backwards onto the bed giggling as he followed her down. "You are looking very sexy in these white shorts and top and I do love when you wear your hair down. You smell of lavender," he continued as he kissed her neck, sucking gently. He breathed deeply, "and strawberries. You always use strawberry shampoo on you hair."

Shivers ran through her as Remus continued to kiss and suckle her neck, "Remus" she gasped as she felt his warm hand slide up inside her top and over her ribcage.

"Soft, soft skin," he whispered and Molly sighed, sliding her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into him hair, dragging him back to her mouth for another kiss.


	18. NEWTS and Other Surprises

Molly and Remus entered the Great Hall the next morning and headed to meet their friends. Whip was up immediately hugging her and welcoming her back. "Thank Merlin. I was beginning to think I'd have to knock Remus unconscious just to put him out of his misery." Molly laughed as Whip ducked a well aimed punch form Remus, "No seriously, the guy's been the worst companion all summer. I was nearly at the end of my patience with him."

"So he told me. Ana, Merry it's so good to see you." The girls had come up to join them and Molly hugged each of them.

"Well, everyone ready for the NEWTS this year," James asked as he came up behind Ana and wrapped an arm around her. Everyone except Molly groaned. James looked over at his sister, "Wonder what's wrong with this lot?"

"Haven't a clue. I can't wait," Molly grinned laughing.

"Are you mad," Whip asked feeling her forehead, "You might be coming down with something."

Laughing Molly swatted his hand away, "Actually, James and I are going to do some of the exams early."

"What?"

"You can't,"

"How?

"Which ones?"

James rolled his eyes, "DADA for one, we should have done it last year really but Dad thought…" he stopped and looked at Molly who just smiled at him and he continued, "…Dad thought Molly wouldn't be able for the work load but now that the Deatheater that cast the curse on her has been caught she no longer has to worry about it."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Molly you never said," Remus said turning her too him.

"You never asked beside I wasn't thinking of that last night. We had other things to sort out."

"True but you could have told me."

"Slipped my mind," she grinned at him, "Can't imagine why?" Remus grinned back and Molly felt James perk up with interest so she changed the subject, "Anyway DADA is one and Charms is the other NEWT we'll be taking."

"When?" Merry asked.

"Halloween," she replied, "We'll be studying like mad until then."

"You two are unbelievable."

"We know," James said nodding gravely, "You may worship at our feet," Molly giggled as Merry and Ana both went to hit him at the same time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ah good. Thank you all for coming. I'm glad to have a good response to this. Being that it's voluntary I wasn't sure I'd get a good turnout." Harry surveyed the crowd of eager faces in front of him, "I notice that none of my children are here." There were a few titters at this and Harry shook his head.

"We're here, we were just hopin' to miss the speech," came James wry reply and Harry looked towards the entrance to see all four of his children coming in.

"Indeed," Harry commented, "Why don't you come forward and help me show everyone how it's done then."

"Sure," James replied and he, Molly, Mi and Ron headed towards the large table in the centre of the room. James climbed up then turned to help his sisters up while Ron hauled himself up. "So what do you want us to do?"

Harry frowned, his kids were up to something. He could tell. They're eyes were alight with mischief. Especially Molly and James who both knew perfectly well how to duel. Which of course was one of the reasons he wanted them here. They would be just as capable to taking over the duelling lessons should he not be able to at any time. Ron and Mi had been taught too but of course they were no where near as advanced as the twins. "Perform the disarming spell," he told them.

The twins walked to the centre of the table and bowed to each other, then turned and walked five steps away. "Expellarimus,"

"Repellero," Molly shouted effectively blocking the curse.

"Well done. Everyone, Molly and James have shown you the perfect example of what happens when two strong duellers go against each other. You will find that when you begin it is very had to block. The twins are well used to being put on the spot. For example, Cryosys"

"Deflectus," Molly shouted,

"Repellero,"

"Guarderous," Harry grinned at his daughter and she grinned back.

"As you can see, Molly didn't know what spell I was going to use but she effectively blocked that and the counter spell. Now I want you to split into groups of two and try the disarming spell. ONLY the disarming spell."

He turned to his children, "I want you to go round and check on the Slytherin's Molly and James go check on the Huffelpuffs. Molly grimaced and headed to oversee the group of Slytherins. Harry stepped back and watched the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

All was going well everyone was successfully disarming their opponents. Molly kept a close eye on the Slytherins, who she knew from experience could be tricky. She frowned when she saw a few of them whispering together. What were they up to?

Suddenly a snake appeared in front of her hissing and snapping and Molly stepped back slightly, as she heard everyone gasp and a few people screamed. Looking at the snake calmly she raised a brow at her father who nodded and James who grinned and grabbed Remus who was about to come forward. Molly whispered a few words in Parseltongue and the snake became as docile as a mouse and lay quietly at her feet. Looking up at the Slytherins, she spoke, "One of the most important things to remember when duelling, is never challenge someone who's abilities you know and aren't sure you can beat. For example, 'Totalimo Expellarimus,'" Suddenly all the Slytherin wand flew out of their hands and landed on the floor at her feet. They looked shocked, eyes wide they paled and stood looking from her to Harry and back to her again. "Now, I suggest you retrieve your wands and continue practicing."

The rest of the evening went extremely well after that. No one wanted to challenge the Potters and control was most firmly back in Harry's court.

"You never told me you were a Parseltongue," Remus accused as they walked back to their dorm.

"You never asked," she replied giving him a cheeky grin.

"I never… it's not the kind of thing one asks. I can see how the conversation would go now, 'How are you today? Talked to any snakes lately,' that's going to go down well."

Molly burst out laughing and shook her head as he smiled down at her, "We all can," she told him, "Something we inherited from our father."

"Nice Slytherin trait, you sure you were put in the right house," he teased before running off ahead of her.

Molly's eyes widened and she stopped and put her hands on her hip, "Remus Black you will pay for that," she yelled chasing him down the corridor. Remus' laughter floated up the hall and only served to make her run faster. She chased him inside their rooms and stopped narrowing her eyes when she couldn't find him. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and swept off her feet only to find herself, a few seconds later being dumped on the couch and Remus coming down on top of her.

"You know I teasin' don't ya?" he told her before he started kissing her neck. Molly wriggled and pushed but it was no good Remus continued kissing her neck, slowly making his way up to her lips.

"This isn't fair Remus," she complained as she melted against him.

"All's fair in love and war baby and I was only teasing."

"I know, but I'll have you know that there is no doubt as to what house I'm supposed to be in."

"Of course baby, of course," he agreed as his lips settled over hers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly and James were studying like mad. In between Quidditch practices and duelling club and homework, they were working towards doing their NEWTS and had hardly seen the time go by. They worked together constantly, rarely spending much time relaxing. Both seemed to revel in the pressure. Their energy levels didn't seem to dip and soon the exams were upon them. There was a gentle bantering going on between them to about who would do the best but generally it was agreed among the teachers that they both would do the same. Unbeknown to them, Gryffindors had set up a betting pool as to who would do the best.

The day came for them to do their exams and both were up extremely early. Special examiners had been brought in and Molly's eye's widened when she walked in to her test. Mad Eye Moody, the man was ancient. He face ravaged with age, if she remembered right there'd been an incident regarding him being put under the confundus charm and hidden away in a magic trunk while her father was here. She watched fascinated as his third eye looked straight at her. "Hello Miss Potter do take a seat." Molly slowly took her seat swallowing as she hoped her brother had fared better than she.

James entered the room to find a familiar face smiling at him. "Uncle Remus, you're my examiner?"

"So it would seem," Remus smiled as James's face lit up with delight.

"Great. What's first?"

"First is the written and then I'll be testing your practical aptitude to the Dark Arts."

"Okay then. Let's get started."

"Fine. Here's your paper and your time starts now."

James came smiling out of his exam and was delighted to see everyone waiting outside for him. His father gave him a look as if to ask how it went and his smile widened, "Piece of cake. I really thought it was going to be dreadful but that was cool. If charms is like that I'm going to Ace these exams." Ginny looked relieved and then turned her worried gaze to the door opposite. "Isn't Molly out yet?" James asked delighted he was finished before his sister.

"No," Harry said looking worried, "You got Remus didn't you?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"That was the only examiner we were told about."

"What do you mean? Who's Molly got?"

"We don't know?"

"Can't be that bad. I mean if I got Uncle Remus she hardly got someone dreadful,"

Just then the door opened and a rather pale and shaken looking Molly slunk out. James did a double take before he realised it was actually her. She was shaking her head as she put her back to the wall closed her eyes and slunk down to the floor. "Molly," James gasped as he went to his sister, "It can't have been that bad. I mean really," but she said nothing and Remus sat down beside her as well.

"Molly? Come on. You practically get full marks in everything,"

"He's crazy," she whispered and leaned into Remus.

"Who,"

"Him," she replied. Everyone looked at each other and suddenly Molly was on her feet as the door opened but it was the wrong door.

Lupin came out and stood looking at each face in turn until he saw Molly, her face pale and her eyes wide, "Ahh Molly, How did it go?"

"Fine," Molly said and everyone looked at her crazily. A few minutes ago she could barely speak about it and now it was fine.

"Ah good, I'm glad. Alastor can be a little overzealous about some things. I thought you might have a rough time of it"

"Alastor?" Harry said wide eyed, "As in Alastor Moody?"

"As in Mad Eye Moody?" Ginny voice reached shrieking level on the last word and she took a step towards her daughter who still looked deathly pale.

"Shuush," Molly looked around anxiously, "He'll hear you," she whispered furiously and then motioned for them all to move away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly stared at the door to the classroom with something akin to trepidation. This exam was charms and she had spent the entire time since her last exam working herself up to facing Moody again. "Don't worry Molly you can do it," James told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I can't believe you got Remus and I got him," she replied.

"I can't believe my luck either but listen Molly. I've seen you tackle any amount of things. Him," he nodded to the class, "he's a teddy compared to Voldemort." James kissed her cheek and went into his own exam. Molly took a deep breath and reached out to turn the handle.

"Molly," Remus called and watched as she swung round to see him. She smiled bravely and waited for him to get to her.

Remus watched her as she smiled at him. She was trying to pretend she was okay, that she wasn't nervous or in anyway perturbed by the man waiting on the other side of the door. He wanted to protect her. She'd been so busy lately, running around doing everything. Between Quidditch practices and Duelling Club and Studying and attending classes and homework they hadn't spent much time together. He wasn't surprised she'd forgotten the significance of today's date. Without saying a word he folded her into his arms and kissed her.

Molly lost herself in that kiss. In his arms she forgot all her worries and she felt safe and secure. Nothing could harm her when Remus was there. She loved him and his ability to make her feel good no matter what was going on in her life was so special to her. "Happy Anniversary, Beautiful," he whispered as he pulled away "Get through this and I have something planned for you later." He turned her quickly, opened the door and pushed her gently inside before she had time to react.

Four and a half hours later, Harry, Ginny, James, Remus, Whip, Ana and Merry paced outside the room. "She should have been out of there an hour ago," James said frustrated.

"Yeah, What could he possibly be asking her?"

"I can't believe they got Moody to test her."

"Dumbledore said he was the only one available."

"Really this is ridiculous."

"What is taking so long?"

The pacing resumed again and tension filled the corridor. Lupin came out and raised his brows when he saw them. "Not still in there is she? Great Merlin."

"You can say that again," Harry said frustrated, "Maybe I should…" he trailed off as a door opened.

"… and I don't care who you are, next time **I'll** turn **you** into a ferret and put in a cage." Molly stormed out of the classroom slammed the door behind her and then looked at everyone watching her in amazement.

The door opened behind her and Moody came out looking rather amused, "Miss Potter it would be hard to turn me into anything if you don't have your wand." Molly whirled and before anyone could stop her Moody had been turned into the rodent of choice and was wriggling in her hand.

"Let me tell…"

"Molly turn him back,"

"Margaret Potter," her mother exclaimed, "You change him back immediately young lady."

Moody appeared again and his grin widened as he looked down at her, "I'll recommend you to the Aurors anytime Miss Potter. You have nasty knack for revenge. I like it."

Molly grinned, "Learned it all from my father."

Moody turned his gaze on Harry and looked back to Molly, "Yes well I'd expect as much from the daughter of the Boy who lived." He looked up at the crowd and his eye landed on Remus, "I'd watch this one son. Nasty temper she's got."

"Yes sir," Remus said as Moody limped his way back down the corridor.

"What did you do?"

Molly grinned and tapped her nose, "That's between me and Mad Eye Moody," she told them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry Potter," Harry turned to see Moody limping towards him, "yes you. How many Harry Potters do you know?"

"Hello Alastor," Harry said calmly.

"Hello yourself. I want to talk about that girl of yours."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry about her turning…"

Moody waved his hand with impatience, "Never mind that. The girls a genius. Never seen anything the like before, she's brilliant."

Harry grinned, couldn't help himself, "Yes she is pretty special,"

"Special? I've been talking to Lupin. He says that twin of hers is just as talented. You have a pair there Potter. Can't waste them, brilliant are they. Definitely the ones. Protectors of the magical world, no doubt about it, or i'm not Alastor Moody. They're the one's Harry. They're the ones who'll beat him. Mark my words, as your name went down in the History Books people will be talking about Molly and James Potter for generations to come."

"I know," Harry whispered. He'd known from the first moment Molly and James had picked up a wand. They were extraordinary. His younger children seemed to be following in their footsteps although he doubted they would ever reach the twins standard he knew that they too would be brilliant

"Yes. I see you do. I hear you sent them to train with an Auror for the summer. Excellent idea, excellent, well that was all." Harry watched him go and then headed for the Great Hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly practically skipped to the rooms she shared with Remus. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten their anniversary. She'd been so caught up in studying she hadn't even noticed the time go. Their living area was empty when she entered but for Remus who was leaning against the doorway smiling at her. "So you finally have time for me do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm soooo sorry Remus. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. With everything going on I haven't been the best girlfriend of late."

"Yeah well I wouldn't have any other girlfriend so I guess I'll just have to put up with it."

Molly bit her lip, "I'm a terrible girlfriend. I forgot our anniversary."

"I know but don't worry it's not the end of the world."

"It would have been if I remembered and you forgot."

"I'm more understanding," Remus said and Molly brows shot up but she couldn't get mad at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Of course you do. What's not to love," Remus replied and spread his arm out wide, "I'm adorable."

Molly laughed, "That you are," she replied moving towards him.

Remus frowned then narrowed his eyes, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he demanded as she wrapped her arms around him and grinned.

"Nothing, your real girlfriend hasn't been here for a while but she's back now," Molly told him as she reached up to drag his lips down for a kiss that she knew would end up with him carrying her to the couch. If there was one thing she'd learned since they started going out was that she often found herself being dragged off somewhere when she tempted him.

"I'm thinking I like the fact that the real Molly's back."

"I thought you might," she said as she started pulling him towards a seat, "Sit," she told him and pushed him into the comfy chair before sitting down on his lap. "Now tell me everything I've missed while I've been so preoccupied."

Remus sighed as she snuggled close to him. He could feel her warmth sinking into him, loved the feel of her sitting in his arms. He inhaled the scent of her hair and the light lavender fragrance that always surrounded her. She'd been so busy lately and yet he'd watched delighted as her energy never failed her. Only last year she'd never have been able to do everything she'd been doing the past few months. She was adorable. He loved her and he wouldn't change a hair on her head for the world.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They sat for ages just talking, chatting and catching up on everything. Kissing and cuddling and laughing. Comfortable in each others presence as only a couple can be.

There was a knock on their door and they both looked up. Grimacing Molly got up and sat on the other seat opposite. "Come in," Remus called and the door immediately opened to Professor Dumbledore and Harry.

"Professors," Remus said standing. Molly tuned and stood also, "Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, no, indeed no. We have come to discuss something with you Molly," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh?"

"I'll go,"

"No need Remus," Harry said, "We'll be waiting for James to come first and I'm sure neither of them will mind you staying."

"Okay, have a seat," Remus said sitting back down on the couch this time as Harry and Dumbledore took a seat each and Molly went to make some tea in their little kitchenette. James arrived and he joined Remus, Harry and Dumbledore who were chatting about quidditch. When Molly arrived with the tea, she poured everyone a cup and then curled up on the couch beside Remus.

"So what's this all about?" Molly asked settling back.

"Harry, maybe you should explain."

"Dad," James and Molly's attention was immediately drawn to their father.

"Relax it's nothing serious. We've got the results of your newts."

"Already? How?"

"What do you mean? Nothing serious. I'll have you know our NEWT results are serious. I know you two might not remember your own results but …" James stopped mid speech at his fathers sharp look. "Whoops," he muttered and Molly sniggered.

"Well there were only two of you. It didn't take that long to correct your theory and the practical is marked as you go."

"Okay, so how'd we do?"

"Extremely well actually,"

"Now there's a surprise," Remus muttered only to find himself the recipient of a hand being smacked against his chest in reprimand. "Ow," he gave Molly an injured look but she only grinned at him and looked back at Dumbledore and her father.

"You both broke the records," Dumbledore told them. "Molly got the highest mark ever in DADA and you James managed to beat her by half a percentage in Charms."

"Yes," Molly said jumping up at the same time as James and doing a little jig on around the couch with him.

"We rock," James said as he twirled his sister round and laughed with her.

"We're cool"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"None whatsoever,"

"We're the best," Remus rolled his eyes at their antics but had to grin. These two people were so happy with themselves it was hard not to be happy with them. Their bond was so strong. It was obvious that they would always be close.

Their little dance came to an end and they looked down with glee at the three people watching them in amusement. "That's brilliant, thank you for telling us."

"No problem but that's not the only reason we're here," Harry said smiling at his children. "Can you sit down again please?"

"Oh, Sorry,"

"Not to worry we understand," Dumbledore smiled, "But we have a proposition for you both and we don't want you to feel pressured to do this."

James looked at Molly warily and thought, 'Now what?'

'I know, if it's not one thing is another,'

"Stop it," Harry said frowning at them and the twins looked guiltily at their father as they sat down. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at them and now they were sitting quietly expecting the worst. "Professor I think you should explain this part."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said as he turned to face the twins. "Now I want you two to understand that this is a request not an order. You agree or disagree; we will abide by your decision. Do you understand?" Both the twins looked at each other and then back nodding in agreement. "Good. Now let me explain. With two of your NEWTS out of the way you'll both have a lot of free classes. DADA and Charms take up much of your timetable. Of course it will give you extra time to study your other subjects but you are both top of your class in every one and that is why your father and I came to the decision to ask a favour of you," he stopped looking at both of them in turn before continuing. "Throughout this year your father will be away either on errands or missions," the twins turned to stare at their father who smiled encouragingly at them, "when he's away or busy we would like for you two, together, as a team to take over some of his classes." Wide eyed the twins looked silently at the old headmaster without saying a word. "Now I know that neither of you have probably ever thought of teaching but it's an opportunity to get some experience…"

"…and to help us out," Harry finished.

"Where exactly are you going? And why can't mom take over."

"She's got the kids you know that and I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly where I'll be going."

"Hmmm?" Molly replied sharing a speaking glance with James. Harry prevented a grin from spreading across his face. Of all his children the twins were the most perceptive of him and their mother. They had years on the Mi who was five years their junior and always seemed to know when their parents were being deceptive.

"Are you seriously asking these two to be teachers?" Remus interrupted, speaking for the first time.

Dumbledore turned his twinkling gaze to him and smiled, "Yes Mr Black we're asking them to do just that."

Remus rolled his eyes, "There goes the school," he said dramatically and caught Mollys hand before she hit him only to miss James hand as he smacked him on the head. "See what I mean," he said gesturing towards the smiling twins. "Abuse, classes are going to be hell."

"We would make very good teachers Remus," Molly said frowning at him, "but really Professor Dumbledore? Are you seriously asking us to teach our fellow students."

"You might not have noticed but the students of this school respect you two and tend to follow your lead. As shown by the rebellion of last year when I believe some of the students cast a little controlling spell over their teachers and proceeded to fight by your side." Remus had the grace to look guilty and avoid all eyes on him by looking into the fire. Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Your father and I agree that both of you are well able to handle yourselves and Molly you have already proven you are adept at dealing with Slytherins in the Duelling club. We have confidence you being able to do the job but there is no pressure you may of course have time to decide. No rush."

Molly and James both knew what the other was thinking. Knew what they wanted to say and do. Without looking at each other they said at the same time, "We'd love to."

Harry grinned proudly at them and Dumbledore nodded his head, "On one condition," Molly added as she smirked back at her father, "That I don't have to follow any of his lesson plans or notes. Have you any idea how disorganised he is. A nightmare. James and I will take up where he leaves off but please don't make us try to follow his plans."

"Why you cheeky little…" Harry began standing up but was cut off.

"I'm fully aware of how your father works and of course we would never expect you two to be the same. You may teach how you choose but I will of course be checking to make sure everything is going well."

"Why Professor, I'm shocked," James said with mock affront, "It's as if you don't trust us."

"I trust you, I just check up on all my teachers."

"Really? " Remus sat up interested, "So if a student had complaints about a teacher they'd go to you. How interesting."

"And who would you be complaining about Black," Molly said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I'd be complaining? I just happened to state that it was good to know who one could talk to _if_ one had complaints."

"But one won't have complaints or one's girlfriend will wreak havoc on one's life and let me tell you, said girlfriend can get very mean when she wants to."

"And on that note I think we should leave," James said getting up, "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Some best friend you are," Remus said to James' retreating back and then turned to say goodbye to Harry and Dumbledore who were both leaving quickly.

Harry's, 'don't be too hard on him,' as he left, had Remus swing round to face his girlfriend who stood, hands on hips staring belligerently at him.

"Now baby I was only joking,"

"Uh huh?" she said disbelievingly with a sly smile on her face, "You're getting far to smug for my liking Black. Time to bring you down a peg or two I think. I look forward to our first class."

"Now sweets…"

"Sweet talking me is going to do you no good Black. I've made up my mind."

"I'm pretty good at changing your mind when I have to though," Remus grinned as he confidently came toward her. Molly rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"Give me one good reason…"

"You forgot our anniversary,"

"That's a low blow Black,"

"Baby how many time do I have to tell you all's fair in love and war."

"And you said you're more understanding than I am? As if?"

Remus just grinned at her and waited, "Oh all right but you've used that excuse so you can't use it again." Remus looked like he was going to argue but then thought better of it. "Now you said you had something planned."

"I did? When? I can't seem to…Ow stop poking me,"

"Tell me,"

"It's a surprise,"

Poke, "Tell me,"

"No," he said again capturing her hand before she managed to hit his ribs again, "You'll just have to be patient."

"Are you still talking to me? Your girlfriend? Or are you under the impression that I'm going to change drastically or something."

Remus laughed and kissed her hand, "No, I've got to blindfold you for this one so you'll have to be nice."

"Nice? I can do nice, just so long as I can bring my wand along with me."

"I can agree to that," he reached behind him for a scarf and placed it over her eyes. "Now, come with me my love,"

"Remus Black I swear you get nuttier by the day,"


	19. Let the Prank War Begin

Whip sauntered his way up behind Merry grinning like a cheshire cat. He was so proud of himself. He had the perfect gift for his smart mouthed girlfriend. Today was their one year anniversary and she thought he'd forgotten. It was great, she'd been snipping at him all day and it was really going to be very nice to see how she was going to make it up him. Over the year they'd being going out he'd learned so much about her that he hadn't known before. One thing that had surprised him the most was her love of muggle classical music. She'd even gone so far as to learn to play the flute. He'd listened to her play a hundred times at least over the past year. He'd watch as she'd close her eyes and let the music flow about her. Relax into it and become a part of a different world where only she and the music existed and then as they'd grown closer she had invited him to join her.

He'd loved to watch her play. It fascinated him that someone who was a full of wild energy could suddenly become so calm and still, so graceful as her fingers lifted and moved gently over the instrument. During the summer he'd gone to secret lesson's and had learned the basics of the elegant instrument and had mastered her favourite tune. Now he'd been practicing for what seemed like forever and couldn't wait to play it for her. She was in fact playing it now. Another thing he'd discovered about her was that when she was mad at him she came to this tower and played. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he felt her stiffen as she stopped playing, "What is it you want Weasley?

"Just to be with you beautiful. That's all."

"I'm busy," she told him sharply stepping out of his embrace and beginning to play again. Whip smirked and watched her as she held herself stiffly. Her playing wasn't as at ease as before. Her agitation with him was apparent in her music. He turned and went to the door where he'd left his flute. Lifting it to his mouth he waited till she got to a part he knew and joined her. He kept his eyes on her as she stopped and turned slowly in disbelief to stare at him. He continued to play as he stepped towards her.

Merry watched incomprehensively as Whip played the haunting tune she adored. He wasn't brilliant but the effort he'd put into it was what held her transfixed. How? When? Why? Tears came to her eyes as he finished and she saw him shake his head. She saw his hand reach out to wipe the tears away, "Happy Anniversary Angel."

"You remembered," she whispered and watched as a smug grinned slashed across his features and laughed. "You are the most insufferable, annoying, arrogant I don't know what, I've ever known. You knew I was upset all day and you let me simmer. All Day Weasley" she hit him on the chest when he laughed at her and he caught her hand.

"You should have known better than to think I'd forget. Serves you right. How you going to make it up to me?"

Her eyebrows flew up under her fringe and she gasped, "Make it up to you? I should boil you in oil." Her voice raised to a squeak and Whip rolled his eyes and silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you," he told her and she smiled softly at him.

"I love you too and that was a lovely present," she told him nodding to the instrument in his hand.

"I thought you might like it. Although you're far better …"

"I've had longer to learn and practice. Thank you. It was lovely."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You want your present?" she asked.

"I don't need one. I've got you. That's enough."

"Harry Arthur Weasley, have you been taking charm lessons from someone?" He gave her an affronted look and she giggled, "You know what I mean, you rarely so complimentary. Should I be worried? Are you up to something or more to the point have you been up to something that you think you need to get out of."

"Merry if you think I'm annoying you should take a look in the mirror sometime."

Merry grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him, "Now that's my Whip," she said kissing before he could argue with her again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James and Ana walked in the moonlight, hand in hand, in silence. Every now and then they'd smile at each other or their grip would tighten and they'd lean in for a gentle kiss. Neither of them had mentioned their anniversary throughout the weeks leading up to the exams. Ana hadn't wanted anything to distract James and hadn't mentioned it. James had in turn not brought it up, at first thinking that Ana had forgotten and then after casting aside that stupid thought because he was too busy to think about it. When he'd finally got Ana alone he'd been called to his meeting with Dumbledore, his father and his sister. A surprising outcome, one he hadn't told her about yet.

Ana was content to be with James like this. She was enjoying this time with him alone. They hadn't had much of a chance lately and it was nice to finally to have him to herself for a while. "What did Dumbledore and your father want?" she asked breaking the silence for the first time since they'd got outside.

"To tell us how well we'd done in our exams."

"Really? What did you get?" he told her and she grinned joyously at him, "I'm so proud of you. Not that there was any doubt that you'd do well but you both worked hard for it."

James grinned back and pulled her closer as they walked the grounds. "They wanted something else," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It would seem that they need us to help with some teaching."

"Teaching?" Ana's brows rose, "I don't understand." James explained the situation to her and she nodded slowly, "So you agreed to teach DADA in you fathers stead."

"Yeah, Molly and I, that is."

"Well I can't wait for our first class. Remus and I are going to have quite a lot of fun"

"Are you going to cause trouble Finnegan?"

"Maybe," she teased and James grinned back at her before bending to kiss her.

"I'll just have to keep you so occupied that you won't be able to come up with any tricks."

"And how do you propose to do that Professor Potter,"

"Well now Miss Finnegan. I have my ways."

Ana laughed and skipped away from his reach. He chased her and laughter rose into the Hogwarts Autumn night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly was beginning to think they'd never reach their destination. Remus was guiding her through the corridors talking softly to her. When they finally stopped she heard a door open and then Remus picked her up. She squeaked in protest at being swept off her feet without warning but Remus just kissed her softly and nuzzled her neck. He carried her into the room and set her down on something soft. Then when she went to take off the blindfold he told her not to.

"Why?"

"Not just yet," he told her, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"Of course," she said smiling. "By the lake,"

"No it wasn't. It was in a cave and I was having the most horrible panic attack until an angel came and kissed all my fears away."

"You never mentioned remembering that before."

"I was waiting, keeping it for something special like today. I knew you thought I didn't remember it because it had happened so fast but I never understood how you could possibly think I wouldn't remember you kissing me."

Molly smiled and bit her lip, "It was the only thing I could think of that would focus your mind on something else. Talking to you wasn't working."

"Oh you focused my mind alright. I was ready to stay in that cave forever if you were going to kiss me." Molly laughed and Remus smiled, "Something else you don't know is that whenever I'm in small spaces now all I have to do is think of that kiss and I relax."

"Really? Glad I could be of service. Can I take this off yet."

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I want you blind for the moment."

"Again Why?"

"Because I want you to hear me not just see me. I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I love you. You know that. I'd never let you doubt it. A year ago, you almost ended our relationship before it started because you thought I wouldn't want to take the risk of being part of your life. Today I want you to know that I have never once regretted going out with you. I adore you. You are my best friend. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have made me more happy than anyone I've ever known and I know here," he placed her hand over his heart, "that nothing will ever change that. This past year has been the best of my life and every moment is one I'll treasure no matter what happens in the future.

I know what you will have to face in time and I know the risks that will have on your life. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you, I will listen to you, I will hold you when you need to be comforted and if you ever need me I want you to know that no matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am and no matter how important I will drop everything to be with you."

For a moment Molly sat in silence. The emotion behind the words he'd spoken was unmistakable. He meant every word he just said and there was no doubt in her mind that he would follow through with everything he'd promised. Molly ripped off the scarf covering her eyes and threw herself into his arms. "I love you so much, Remus. Thank you. You have no idea how much I've been worried about things to come."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Actually baby I did. Just because you don't tell me what's worrying you doesn't mean I don't know or I won't guess."

"Tell me Remus how did I get so lucky with you?"

"I ask myself that question every day," he teased and Molly smiled against his shoulder. It was then she noticed the room. Her eyes widened and she started to giggle, then laugh at the scene before her. Remus grinned and pulled back to see her happy, laughing eyes take in every part of the room. She looked at him and shook her head, before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. "You are unbelievable Remus Black," she told him grinning stupidly. "I can't believe you brought me here. I should have your head."

Remus ignored her rant and grabbed another pillow and they started a fight. Feathers flew everywhere and laughter filled their sitting room. Remus had taken her on a tour of the school before bringing her right back to their dorm.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't believe it," Remus grumbled.

"I know," Whip said

"How could they?" Merry said in a frustrated voice.

"It was a joke. They over-reacted to it," And exclaimed. The four were looking at each other in disgust. They'd had their first Dada lesson with the twins that morning. They'd know for days that It was coming and had planned a practical joke.

"You know they didn't even ask if it was us?"

"Guilty without a trial,"

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty."

"20 points and detention."

"Not just any detention though. Oh no they had to come up with this."

"Did you see the delight on the Slytherins faces. They were practically skipping with glee."

"I know, you'd think they'd make allowances."

"Yeah and I can't believe they're making us do this."

"It's degrading,"

"It's a nightmare,"

"It's not fair,"

"It so making an example of us. I mean really, they could have come up with something a lot easier than this. But nooooooo not Molly and James Potter. Trust them to be harsher than any normal teacher."

"And the homework, did you see the amount they expect us to do. It's abnormal"

"Yeah when are we going to get a chance to relax."

"I know I mean who do they think we are? Miracle workers! 4 feet of essay on how to deter a Lolagert **_and_** summarise the chapter on Quegles **_and_** finish off the work their father gave us."

"I hear you but this has to beat all," Ana said looking down into the soapy water.

It was Saturday, all four were serving their detentions in the school laundry. The house-elves had been banished, their wands had been taken away and they'd been told to have the laundry done by the end of the day, when James and Molly would come to inspect it. They'd been at it since 7 am and it was now 2pm and they'd just finished their lunch which had appeared a one and were slowly getting back to the task at hand.

"Uhugh this is rank. Slytherin socks," Merry shuddered as did the rest. "Those two are so going to pay for this, if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah,"Whip agreed.

"But not in class where they can give us another detention," Remus stated mutinously, "And I'm going to start tonight. The woman is going to pay."

Whip looked up and eyed him sceptically, "Please mate, Molly has you wrapped so tight around that little finger of hers that when she says jump you say how high."

"She does not. I may love her to pieces but this is a step above the forgiving things list."

"I agree. James has a bit of making up to do tonight. Maybe I won't talk to him. Or I could turn him into something awful or I could wring his neck or or…" she made choking gesture with her hand and Merry snorted.

"I think a prank on the Potter twins is in order."

"What kind of a prank,"

"Oh the innocent kind, you know, like changing their hair colour, and giving them tails or turning them into rats and putting them cages and making them do tricks," Whip burst out laughing as Remus's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Very well, let the prank war begin," Whip agreed and the four spent the afternoon planning the strategy for attack.


	20. A Step too Far

Over the next week, pranks flew around the school like crazy. Molly's hair was set on fire, James's skin turned blue, they retaliated as only Potters can by giving all four of their tormentors whiskers that could only be seen by other people not them. So when they looked in the mirror they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Ana and Merry made James's nose grow longer while Whip gave his pretty cousin a face full of zits which Remus got the blame for and so she cursed him bald and gave him an extra limb. Remus then retaliated by giving her bunny ears and Molly then cast an engorgement charm on their pumpkin juice at breakfast causing all four of their tormentors tongues to grow so quickly that they were unable to prevent it and were forced to go to the infirmary where Jackie Weasley spent over an hour on each of them to get them back to normal.

James and Molly were laughing all the way to Care of Magical creatures just thinking about it. Their class was uneventful and because both were ahead in their studies they managed to accumulate forty points for their house. They were both in the library when suddenly their books came to life and started snapping at them Molly immediately cast the anti charm and everything was back to normal.

"Do you think they'll ever give up?" James said opening his now back to normal book again.

"Are you kidding? If I know Remus at all he's planning his revenge right now."

"True, the books was definitely Ana and Merry. I wonder what Whip and Remus will come up with."

Molly shrugged, "Really this is ridiculous. They were punished because they tried to play pranks in one of our classes and not just any class but our first one. What did they expect? That we'd play favourite and not take points or give a detention."

"I know. We had to show the rest of the class that it wouldn't be tolerated by them or by anyone else."

"Exactly," Molly nodded as she took notes from the book opened infront of her.

"We might have gone overboard with the detention though," James commented. "I mean we could have thought of something easier on them."

"No we couldn't," Molly said remaining stubborn. "They acted up and they got caught and they had to pay the price. Any other teacher would have done the same. If we hadn't done something Professor Dumbledore would have stopped us from teaching."

"I guess," James agreed, "You'd think they'd figure it out you know."

"What?" Molly asked.

"That we were being watched to see how we'd handle any trouble being caused. I mean it was obvious. Two Seventh years taking over a class of seventh years were bound to be observed to see if the arrangement would work."

"Obviously they haven't thought that far ahead."

"True. It makes things hard though."

Molly sighed, "I know. Remus had barely talked to me all week. Ana and Merry think I'm going to jinx them whenever their near and as for Whip well," she smiled then, "Well actually Whip just challenges me to duels every time I see him in the corridor. It's become a bit of a standing joke now."

"Same with me," James agreed, "How are you getting on with living with Remus though. It must make things hard."

"Yeah, I tried to talk to him last night but he turned my ears into fluffy bunny ones," James snorted and Molly rolled her eyes, "Seriously though it does have to stop. I'm tired."

"Yeah I know," James said going back to his book. They'd been studying intently for an hour or so when a hand came down on either shoulder making them jump in surprise.

"Professor, what can we do for you?" Molly asked smiling up at the owner of the hand.

"I want you two to come with me please," the professor said and then waited quietly as they gathered their things and followed them out of the library.

"Is everything okay Professor?" James asked.

"Nothing's wrong if that's what you mean James. Everyone is fine and no one's been hurt."

Molly and James sighed with relief and the professor stopped, turned and looked at them with a look of regret, "I'm sorry I should have said that first. I never meant to worry you."

Molly shook her head and waved away the apology with a genuine smile and after a moments thought the professor carried on.

"Come in. Sit down both of you." The twins sat and remained silent waiting patiently and calmly for an explanation. They had learned early on the value in listening, assessing, watching before acting and asking questions. They didn't know why the professor had asked them here and so they remained quiet until the situation was clear.

Brown eyes met green ones and twinkled at them. "Your parents have trained you well. Relax I haven't brought you here to lecture you or interrogate you or any of those terrible things. I just want to talk." Green eyes remained blank as they stared back at her and Hermione shook her head. They were amazing these two. Calmness, patience, intelligence and strength. "You two have had a lot on your plate lately. Whip and Remus have been keeping you on your toes along with Ana and Merry. No don't try tell me they haven't I'm not blind and none of the other teachers are either. You've been handling yourselves well. Your father will be very proud when he gets back." Still no reaction, "However, there seems to be an awful lot of pranks going around of late and the teachers and I have decided it's time to put an end to it." Nothing, not a flinch, not a wince, not flicker. Hermione began to wonder if they hadn't been stunned, "The four … how shall I put this… delinquents have been spoken to…"

"You should not have done that," Molly spoke for the first time since they entered the office, "It undermines our ability to control our classes."

Hermione raised her brows, "Nevertheless…"

"It was the wrong decision," James interrupted, "You should have discussed this with us before taking action. We are more than capable of handling Merry, Ana, Whip and Remus."

"Have we not done so on several occasions. There has been no more disruptions to our classes. The pranks have all been outside of class hours."

"You have overstepped your bounds professor," James finished and Hermione sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"I think you will find that Professor Dumbledore was in agreement with me this time. The teachers were all surprised that you chose to punish your friends but they were also happy that you were not making excuses for them. However, the pranks that began outside the class hours did begin as a result of the punishment you dished out to them and that is what we felt was not acceptable."

Molly turned her head to the side and studied Hermione, "I understand where you're coming from but I still feel we could have sorted it out ourselves," she told her.

"I'm sure you could have however it was a unanimous among the staff to intervene at this time. I believe that Professor Dumbledore is talking to them now. I was sent to tell you of the decision and to give you a heads up. No more pranks. Whichever one of you pulled todays one, I'm not going to ask who, was quite clearly showing that you both needed a break and by putting Whip, Remus, Merry and Ana in the infirmary you were given a reprieve of sorts for a few hours. Now let me make a suggestion one I'm sure if my husband and your father were here they would laugh at. Would both of you please go and have some fun. Relax. It's friday evening, you are top of your class and no ones going to beat you." Molly burst out laughing and James followed suit much to Hermiones chargrin, "and it would seem that you two are more like the males in your family. Off with you now," she said grinning and shooing them out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Whip, Merry, Remus and Ana sat in Professor Dumbledores office facing the headmaster. He was smiling at them but there was a touch of seriousness in his eyes that had them all sitting up straight and alert. "I expect you're wondering why I've asked you here." All four nodded at once and Dumbledore continued, "it has to do with the Potters and their teaching." Nervous glances were passed between the four and Dumbledore looked each of them in the eye. "Now I'm sure I don't need to tell you how much those two have faced or will have to face. I'm equally sure that you know how important it is that while teaching they have the respect of their fellow students in order to keep their classes under control. Which of course can't be maintained if they are seen to be constantly, shall we say, on the receiving end of practical jokes. I feel that I would be insulting your intelligence by insinuating you hadn't thought of the consequences of your actions over the past week to the Potter twins. Which brings me to my surprise that you have continued on your chosen path. The twins, I'm sure you'll agree, work extremely hard and rest and relaxation is important to them. The past week, according to many teachers, has been taking its toll on them. Their revenge of this morning a telling sign. Whichever one of them did it, I don't know which but they obviously needed a break."

The four hung their heads unable to meet Dumbledores eyes, "Now, they gave you a detention that had it come from any other teacher you would have taken it for what it was and left it at that. I want your promise that there will be no more pranks of this sort. You all need to concentrate on your studies and that includes Molly and James. I hope I've made myself clear?" they nodded and raised their head to look at him. He smiled, "Don't look so glum. I wouldn't normally interfere in students joking but these are special circumstances. As I'm sure you'll agree. Now, have a fizzy lemon before you leave and good luck."

"Well, at least he didn't threaten to send letters home," Merry said.

"Didn't need to did he? Got his point across well enough without it. We've been acting childishly."

"Not only that. He didn't need to say it but it was there in the meaning. We've been setting a bad example for others by not supporting Molly and James."

"I'm surprised mom hasn't pulled us up about it. Not the kind of thing she usually lets me get away with."

"She didn't," Ana said, "She just let Professor Dumbledore do it for her."

"Yeah, probably more effective that way. I feel really bad now."

"You feel bad. Molly been staying away from the dorm as much as possible the last few days. Trying to steer clear of me obviously so she could get some peace."

"I haven't seen a lot of James either. They must have been together. But where?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Come on. We'd best find them and call a truce."

"Yeah, and apologise while we're at it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly and James were strolling around the grounds. James had his arm around Molly shoulder while Molly's were around his waist. They had been walking for about a half hour, relaxing, laughing, enjoying the last of the light before going inside for dinner. "This is nice," Molly said as she lay her head on her brothers chest, "We don't spend enough time together anymore."

"You noticed that too huh?" James said looking down at her smiling sadly. "I've missed you."

Molly smiled back at him, "I've missed you too. We need to make more of an effort to spend time with each other."

"I know," they walked on content to just be in each others company.

"I have a confession to make," Molly said casually, and James raised an eyebrow in question. "It's really petty, and really stupid and I feel childish saying it but… I've been a little jealous of Ana lately. You're so close to her now. I feel left out. I can't explain it. I…" She tensed waiting for an outburst, waiting for him to tell her to grow up but nothing came. "Are you mad?"

James felt his heart stop at his sisters confession. She was jealous of Ana. He looked down into eyes that were identical to his own and say the worry there, the apprehension. "I don't know what to say Molly except…" he took a deep breath… except I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Molly frowned up at him confusion clouding her eyes. "How?"

"Remus," he said and Molly's eyes widened, "Yeah I know exactly how you feel. Like he was taking you away from me. You're so close to him too. When something goes wrong I'm no longer the person you go to. You talk to him now not me. I remember when you'd come up to me and ask for a hug simply because you wanted one. Now you go to him. I feel like you don't need me anymore. Our connection, our closeness has been slipping away ever since you started going out with Remus and me with Ana. This summer we got it back only to let it slip again."

"You talk to Ana about things too. Sometimes I feel like I'm on the outside looking in. I find out last when I used to be the first." They'd stopped and were facing each other now. Neither was accusing, they were just telling the other how they felt. "And of course I need you. You're my brother," tears had sprung into her eyes now, "I love you. You're my other half. Nothing will ever change that. I don't come to you for hugs anymore because I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Not want you to? That's crazy. For all the reasons you just said. You're my other half, my sister, my twin I'll always want to be there for you. No matter what. You can be married with children and we could be in our hundreds and I'll still want to be there for you"

"Then if we both feel that way what the hell are we doing."

"Not talking obviously," James said rolling his eyes, "We're idiots."

"No, we just need to figure out a way to get back to the way we were. Remus and Ana are important to us but we've obviously been missing each other which can't be good."

"No. Neither of them would want us to resent them."

"Remus would freak if he thought you were feeling that way."

"Are you kidding? Ana would scalp you for thinking you couldn't come to me."

"True. That woman is scary when she's mad."

James laughed and opened his arms, "I'm missed you angel come here and give me a hug. I want one this time." Molly laughed and threw herself into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around until they fell dizzily to the ground.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Whip, Remus, Merry and Ana stopped in unison. They watched amused at the sight of the twins falling to the ground. James and Molly were oblivious to anyone seeing them. They were laughing madly and relaxed. "I haven't seen them like this together for … actually I can't remember the last time I saw them like this," Remus frowned.

"Me neither, they don't spend as much time together as they used to."

Whip and Merry snorted at this and rolled their eyes when they got strange looks from Remus and Ana. "Oh please when would they have time?" Merry asked looking at her two friends.

"Yeah they spend most of their spare time with you guys," Whip told them. Remus and Ana frowned at them and then turned back to watch their respective partners laugh and enjoy each others company.

"What are you saying Whip?" Remus asked his voice dangerously low.

"Don't go getting angry at me. All I'm saying is that they don't spend time with each other like they used to. Instead when they have spare time they're with you guys or maybe with all of us as a group. I remember when they used to go off together even before we knew they were brother and sister."

Narrowing her eyes Ana watched James pull his sister up and wrap an arm around her as they continued to walk. "It's a wonder they've never said anything. I mean I don't mind them having time alone. They're twins for crying out loud and they're closer than most siblings because of all they've been through why would I care if he wanted to spend time with her."

"Yeah. Molly knows I don't give a damn."

"Really?" Merry said raising a brow, "have you told them that?"

"I wouldn't think I'd have to," Remus replied not exactly happy with the sinking feeling he had in his stomach that Merry and Whip were right.

"Yeah. I mean Molly would hate me if I tried to take James away from her and James wouldn't be too impressed either. I'd never expect James to choose between us. That wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah I wouldn't expect Molly to either."

"Good then maybe you should tell them that if they ever bring up the subject that is."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly felt a prickling in the back of her neck and glanced quickly behind her. She stopped walking when she saw Remus and the others looking at them from just outside the castle. Smiling she looked up at James, "Looks like we have company," she said nodding in their direction when James frowned in confusion. He spun round to see their friends and he waved at them as both he and Molly set off in their direction.

They met half way and stopped, "Hey you guys, should we have our wands out?" Molly joked and then regretted the words when she saw all of them cast guilty expressions at the ground.

"Yeah about that," Ana began.

"We're sorry…"

"We never meant to cause trouble…"

"Stupid really…"

"Never thought…"

"We should have known better…"

"Giving you a hard time was childish…"

"You were only doing what you had to do."

Molly and James looked at each other in surprise, "What did Dumbledore say to you guys?"

"Nothing that we shouldn't have realised ourselves if we were thinking clearly," Remus said as his dark eyes met theirs.

"Thinking at all might be more like it. Sorry," Whip said holding out his hand to his cousins. James shook his head and took his hand.

"Forget about it," he said and Whip held out his hand to Molly who pushed it aside and stepped up to give him a hug.

"It's okay Whip. It gave James and I a chance to be together for a while and clear a few things up by saying what needed to be said."

"I'm sorry too," Merry said hugging first Molly and then James who was a little surprised but pleased that she felt she could do that now. Ana was apologising to Molly and Remus was facing James smiling at him as they shook hands.

"Gosh we're being very formal," Molly joked, "All this handshaking business not good for friendship. Hugs are better," she told them as she jumped into Remus's arms with unbound joy. Remus for his part laughed as he caught her too him and held her close.

"Sorry Angel I didn't mean to stress you out."

"Don't worry Black, you can make it up to me later."

"Hey," James complained as he put Ana down, "I don't need to hear those kind of things. It might harm me mentally."

Molly laughed and swung for him playfully. He ducked and threw her over his shoulder, "Put me down James."

"No,"

"James,"

"What?"

"Don't make me embarrass you James,"

"Like you could,"

"Hmmm, I seem to remember a certain picture of you dressed in girls…." She was let down so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Don't even think about it Molly." Grinning madly she poked her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You dressed in girls what Potter," Ana was looking keenly at them now. Fascination showing clearly on her face.

"Nothing. She's joking. Aren't you joking Molly," James looked at her with warning and Mollys grin widened.

"Actually I'm pretty sure Mom still has those photos, Ana if you're intere…" Molly stopped at her brothers growl.

"I'm going to kill you Molly," Molly screamed and took off before her brother could catch her leaving four very interested people behind.

James chased his sister into the castle and down the corridors. He was going to kill her. Ana was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go of that one until she saw the photo and teased him relentlessly. What a nightmare? "Molly," he roared when he turned a bend to see her disappear through a door. He got to the room and couldn't find her. He looked around but there was no where she could hide. "Okay what did you do?" he asked knowing she was there. A sudden spark thrown at him from behind had him spinning round rubbing his hip. "Molly!" He could hear her giggling in the corner and shook his head. "Molly I'll give you fare warning. If Ana ever sees that picture you will die two seconds later."

"You're all talk James. You wouldn't harm a hair on my head and you know it."

Rolling his eyes he smiled and raised his wand towards her voice making her appear with a single swish, "I mean it Molly."

"I know, I know, I just couldn't resist."

"Hmmm, come on you are coming back to the common room with me so that I don't have to face Finnegan alone."

"Actually I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner. Wanna come," she laughed at his expression, "Stupid question huh? Come on Mr Bottomless pit."

"Hey. I've seen you put away just as much as me lots of times."

"Whatever,"

"I'll whatever you," James said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder ignoring her protests proceeded to carry her through the school and into the great hall much to the amusement of everyone eating.

However instead of just plonking her on the seat he gently put her down and sat beside her on the seat winking at her. She giggled good naturedly and laid her head on his shoulder for a second. Not noticing the way everyone was looking at them they proceeded to have a completely silent conversation. One of those that involved lost of gestures and facial expressions that had the entire hall enthralled. People on the Gryffindor table over poured pumpkin juice and missed their mouth stabbing their chin or their cheek with the fork. Some laughed at the strange actions of their fellow students but at the table at the top of the room teachers sighed with relief and Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily at the two kids that grew up faster than anyone should have to, who right now, just in that moment, looked like most kids their age.

Still oblivious Molly and James finished eating and got up to leave still talking animatedly or at least that's what everyone presumed when out of nowhere everything went dark….

**Okay, so only one more chapter to go. Can't believe it. But it's true. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but i'm not a fan of the new order of things on fanfiction. It took me like 20 minutes to find how to edit this chapter. I'm such an idiot.**

**Anyway,thanksto everyone who's been reading.Enjoy.**


	21. And so it Ends

The end came with no warning. No one knew, no one guessed, no one had ever imagined that such an event would come to pass in such protected surrounds. No reason, no time to react and make plans, nothing but the unshakable knowledge that it had come down to this day, this hour, this minute, this second. How? What? Why? No one knew. An explanation was impossible. To even try was to fathom the inner workings of a madmans mind. Years of toil, power grabbing, killing, torture it all had come to this. This one moment where the entire magical world came to stand still and bear witness to the end.

It was not a time for fear. Yet many felt it. It was not a time for panic. Yet many did and rose above it. It was not to be played out as people thought it might. When it came to it, there was no war, no months of constant planning and strategy, no time to feel the losses of others to watch as comrades fell beside you. Nothing was to be as it seemed. In the end two people of one soul rose to fight the dark lord and as screams ran through the walls of Hogwarts. The protectors of the magical world fulfilled there destiny and stopped time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat looking out over the lake. Tears fell unchecked down his cheek. Behind him, he knew, Hogwarts stood untouched, unharmed, safe from everything. His children had seen to that. His wonderful, talented, brave, and strong children who when the end came had stood proudly before Voldemort and fought for all the magical kingdom. He still marvelled at how in the end he hadn't even been there at the fall of the dark lord. How events had lead to him being away at a time when he was needed most of all by those who loved him. A bitter breeze swirled around him, almost as bitter as he felt inside. He'd returned to mayhem, panic, fear. It had echoed in the walls, surrounded him, clawed at him from the moment he'd arrived back. He heard the rustle of paper and looked down at the letter perfectly written in his daughters hand.

They'd known what was coming. They'd researched, and analysed the Dial in order to correctly use it when the time came. Such power. Such talent. He would never comprehend what had happened that day almost a month before. No one knew. No one saw. No one understood.

He looked again at the letter and began to read.

_Daddy,_

_How is it daddy, one can spend one's life in the preparation for an event and then when it comes nothing is like you imagined. That's how you feel now. I know you do. For if you're reading this, then the end has come to pass and James and I have fulfilled the prophecy. Oh daddy don't be sad. Don't shed tears on our behalf. This was how it was supposed to be. It was written in the stars, eons before any of us existed._

_James and I, our lives have been better for having you as a father. You are the perfect father and we are privileged to be your children. You must be brave now, strong like you are and show the world that Harry Potter is who they believe him to be._

_You're wondering how. I know. So many questions. How? That's the most important one. Well let me tell you. You sent us to somewhere for our birthday and another man, just like you, gave us a key. Oh a key dad, a wonderful key, that I don't think even he knew how valuable it was. He told us though, that behind the door in which the key fit we'd find what was called, The Dial of Gemini. A wondrous object, that only twins can use. Written on this object was ancient writing. The kind that neither James nor I understood and so there in lay the challenge._

_I can see you smiling daddy, I know you are, go on don't hide it. You know what we're like when there's something we want to know and can't figure out. Oh yes, you guessed it dad, we researched. We were very careful. Never together at the same time, we meet briefly, or spoke empathically about it._

_But I've gone away from the topic. The Dial, we soon learned, is an ancient object, one with which twins can draw unbelievable power. Three things daddy, three magnificent things that would help in the defeat of Dark Magic._

_It would create a protective barrier around everything the twins wanted it to._

_Freeze time_

_and… well I don't need to explain that. If you're reading this, you'll know_

_I'm sorry Daddy, I know you're angry, bitter, sad, oh daddy don't be, you did your part. Your life was tragic enough without having to go through this as well. We love you daddy, James and I, and you brought us up to be who we are. The Dial, daddy, keep it safe for us._

_Love always_

_Molly & James_

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ginny smiling gently at him. He turned and pulled her to him. Using her to anchor himself to this world. He felt like he was adrift in a see of guilt, grief, anger, sadness. How could this happen? He'd been living in a fantasy, thinking they'd all make it through unharmed. He'd do anything now, to see James and Molly bound up towards him, alight with mischief and fun, busy energy surrounding them as the told him animatedly what they were up to. He loved them for that. The way they involved him in their everyday lives, there was nothing they wouldn't tell him. He was glad it had turned out like that. Proud that they would talk to him no matter what. He adored them. And now… his throat clogged up when he thought of them. He couldn't think, he didn't want to, his beautiful children, his pride, his joy, his life. Would anything ever be the same again? Did his life always have to be full of tragedy?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny held her husband close. The past month had been the hardest of her life. She'd never felt such despair, such agony, such grief. Endless pain filled her heart and for a while she'd lashed out at the unfairness of her world. She and Harry had drifted apart, she'd let him go, adrift in open waters, they'd gone in opposite directions. Both of them had sat in silence for endless hours, wishing to turn back time, hating themselves for not being there when it had happened. Hoping against hope that it was all a nightmare and they'd wake up to the joyous laughter of all their children.

Now, here, with her husband, the only man she ever loved, clinging to her as if he'd never let her go, she knew how unfair they'd both been to each other. How they should clung instead of separating. How in the small hours of their vigil they should have been in each others arms not on opposite sides of the room.

For what could have been an eternity they stood in each others arms. Tears flowing freely, leaning on one another, drawing strength. It was what they should have done from the beginning but they couldn't.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny and Harry slowly walked down the corridor towards the room they'd visited every day for a month. It was as familiar now as sleeping or eating. So often had they stayed in that room. Reaching the door, both took deep breaths, steadying themselves for what was to come. The scene was nothing new to them, nothing had changed since the evening before when they'd been there.

Ginny smiled slightly, well there was one difference. There sitting on the bed beside her daughter was a young boy… no a young man, who was talking softly, holding her hand, his gaze never wavering from her face. "Remus?" she said softly, "You're here early,"

Remus turned and smiled at Ginny and Harry, "Yeah I just wanted to tell her, well … them, about Quidditch starting up again. I thought they might like to know."

Ginny patted his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm sure they would. Have you had breakfast?"

"Have you?" Remus replied and Harry snorted then sobered instantly and Ginny's heart went out to him. The pain that crossed his features, the shock at how he could possibly laugh when his two eldest children lay unconscious on the beds in front of him. Ginny sighed and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze then turned back to her eldest children's lifeless forms.

Molly and James had been found unconscious on the floor of the Great Hall a month earlier. Their bodies a wreck. Battered, scarred, bruised beyond belief, the hall had come to life to find them lying awkwardly, on their backs in the middle of the hall. Tables were strewn everywhere, broken in bits as if some explosion had happened. The screams began and then suddenly mayhem reigned. Students were shouting, pointing at bodies, other bodies, dead bodies that had fallen around the hall. It was a long time before silence, and some kind of order came to be and then they found him. Voldemort. His body, dead. Everyone had stood, shocked, no one moved, no one stirred until Mi stepped forward and with tears running down her cheeks cast a spell. The first one her sister had ever taught her. And voldemort incinerated before everyone's eyes.

A month. Just over four weeks. 31 days and a hell of a lot of hours had passed and the school and the magical world were scrambling to get back to what could be considered normal. And yet the students, while going about their classes, were abundantly aware that two of their fellows lay in a room, motionless, silent, unconscious, unaware of what they had done, or how many lives they'd touched, saved, and brought happiness to.

In a bright room. At the top of tower. Two people of one soul lay unconscious while their parents fussed over them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey. How's my angel today? And you," Remus said casting glance at James, "It's Christmas holidays soon. Remember where we went last year Mol? It was our first official date after coming out. I remember James's face. I thought you were going to kill me mate. Your precious sister. Well you know I'll let you in on a secret. I knew just how precious she was from the beginning." Remus continued to talk as if he was having a conversation with them. Ana would come soon. She, like him, would never give up. "You know Angel if you don't wake up soon I'll beat you in the NEWT's. You'd hate that wouldn't you."

"Helloooooo," Ana said, "and how are our sleeping beauties today,"

"Oh not bad, we were just discussing the day James found out Molly and I were dating,"

Ana laughed she and Remus had gotten used to being here with them unresponsive. They'd gotten used to it, "I remember getting an owl about it. He was furious. I'm surprised he never swung for you."

"What? And risk hurting Molly's feelings? He'd never do it."

"That's true. I love him for that. He adores her. Always has."

"Mmmmmm" Remus murmured and reached out to stroke Molly's face. "You know, if they wanted more time together, they certainly have it now."

"What? Without touching? Without speaking? Without any normal…" Ana choked off the words as her throat clogged up and her chin trembled. Remus smiled sadly and reached across and joined James and Molly's hands. Then got up and wrapped his arms around Ana.

"See? Now they're touching. Holding hands. And you know. They can talk without us hearing."

"Thank you Remus. I wish…," Ana shook her head and leaned into his embrace.

"I know. I do too. Maybe we should take a break today. We're both tired. Come on. Let's go see what Whip and Merry are doing."

Remus and Ana turned away and moved toward the door. It would seem they needed to get away for a while.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_She didn't kiss me goodbye today. I wonder why?'_

'_Remus didn't either,'_

'_We've been under for a while, they must be frustrated.'_

'_Yeah, I guess,'_

'_I feel different today,'_

'_Me too. I wonder when they'll figure it out?'_

'_Perhaps they already have. I think I'm holding your hand,'_

'_Really? Let me think, yes I feel a strange warmth,'_

'_We're waking up?'_

'_Not yet, but soon, I can feel it.'_

'_I wonder how long a while is?'_

'_I think it's Christmas. I'm finding it easier to understand Remus talk now. That's got to be good.'_

'_Yes that's got to be good,"_

'_Mum and dad are sad. They don't think we're going to wake up,'_

'_We'll wake, and then we'll surprise everyone.'_

'_It's over James. We killed him. Things will be different now.'_

'_Yes. I've been thinking,'_

'_Always a bad sign,'_

'_Not much else to do. And don't be a smart ass.'_

'_Sorry, haven't had a chance to be one in a while. What were you thinking?'_

'_That I might ask Ana to marry me?'_

'_Really? I'd like that.'_

'_You don't think I'm too young?'_

'_No. Mom and dad were the same. I'd marry Remus in a second. If he asked.'_

'_Great just what I need. Him as a brother.'_

'_You love him. You know you do.'_

'_Yeah. When do you think we'll wake?'_

'_Soon. Soon. I promise.'_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Remus and Ana were there again the following day. Telling stories, laughing, joking but soon they were back to being serious. Back to the feeling of frustration, angry threats and tears. "Oh Remus, will they ever wake up?"

"I wish I knew Ana. I really do." Ana hugged him and he hugged her back. "If only we had a sign, something, I wouldn't care what."

"Me neither," Ana muttered.

"I'll give you a sign," a husky, low voice muttered while Ana and Remus stiffened and turned slowly, eyes wide.

"Me too, get your hands off my girlfriend Black," the even lower and deeper voice of James Potter muttered darkly. The twins were sitting up in bed looking very dangerously at them.

Ana and Remus watched motionless, afraid to move, as if some, any, kind of movement from them would send the twins back to their coma static state. Their eyes widened even more as Molly swung her legs over the bed and stood only to collapse immediately, as her legs went form under her.

Molly sat on the floor and frowned stupidly at her legs and wondered what was going on, "Don't work," she muttered then turned to James, "My legs don't work James,"

"Ya don't say," he said dryly smiling down at her from the bed, "I could have sworn you fell on the floor cause you wanted to."

"Don't be a smartass," she frowned up at him then turned quickly when she heard Remus start to laugh and soon Ana was laughing too while James and Molly looked at them as if they'd gone mad. Molly looked back and up at James, "What's wrong with them?"

"I think they've lost their minds,"

"Me too," she agreed, "Jaaaames," she winged.

"Whaaat?"

"It's cold on the floor," she pouted looking up at him helplessly as he shook his head.

"I can't help you there. Got no wand."

"You don't need a wand remember,"

"I'm not stupid Molly. I'm not strong enough to use hand magic. Besides I already tried. Didn't work."

"Oh!" she took a deep breath and was just about to say something else but instead she shrieked as two strong arms picked her up and swung her into a breath threatening hug before laying her gently back down on the bed again. "Huh, you was flirtin' Black," she accused as she eyed him through narrow lids. Remus rolled his eyes, "With my brothers girlfriend. I'm not liking you at the moment. Go away." Remus eyes widened but then softened as he smiled gently at her.

"I've missed you Angel. You and that suspicious mind."

"Don't be giving me those looks Finnegan. Throwing yourself at Remus Black. We go for a nap and you two get all friendly like. I don't know. No staying power anymore."

"A Nap? You call, a month, a nap? I oughta…"

"You oughta be quiet Black," Molly said.

"And how are our twins this morning?" Ginny asked as she and Harry breezed in the door only to stop immediately and lose all colour her cheek.

The twins immediately brightened and grinned delightedly at their parents, "Hi Mom," James called.

"Hey daddy, did you miss us," Molly asked?

Harry stared at his son, then his daughter and for the first time in a month he felt relief, joy, happiness. Then he was moving quickly. He gathered his daughter in his arms and brought her to his sons' bed where Ginny had sat with her arms around James. The four sat in silence, in roll reversal, tears rolling down the parents faces as the children reassured them that they were okay.

By lunchtime that day the whole school had heard of the twins amazing awakening and were turning up in droves to see Molly and James for themselves.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly entered her room and smiled. Flowers filled it. She started to laugh, "Remus, you idiot," she muttered as she bent to smell the roses.

"Oh that's nice," Remus said from behind her and she spun around.

"Well you are," she grinned, "Where've you been?"

"I see you got your legs back,"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Hey you accused me of cheating on you."

"I was joking. You should have seen your face. Heehee."

"Heehee? I'm going to kick your ass."

"You can try," she grinned at him and he shook his head.

"If you ever do what you did to me over a month ago again."

"You'll what?"

"I'll… stop it," he pulled away from her outstretched hand, but she was too quick and she pulled him into a kiss. Her lips touched his and he was lost. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss immediately and she melted into him.

Wrapping her arms around him, Molly fell into his embrace. It had been so long since she'd felt so carefree. Like she could laugh and tease and be like other people her age. She knew it was too late to be childish but at least now she wouldn't have Voldemort hanging over her head. It was over. She felt Remus lift her off her feet and start walking. She didn't ask where. She didn't care. It was time. Time for relaxing. Time for happiness. Time for change. It was finally time to be her.


End file.
